Romantic Breaker Arc4
by CommanderArcadeDoll
Summary: Heterochromia Iridum lovers Piko and Olivia clarify their bond but someone else won't halt in making Olivia his own even if it means using the full extent of his overwhelming abilities. A new face arrives. With him is an addition to their Science Project metaphorical children. Now the group unearths more secrets with four otherworldly members. [Sequel of Romantic Breaker Arc 1,2&3]
1. RBA4 ch37: Big Brother Figure

Beginning of ARC 4

* * *

A distance away from the party venue...

Len, Nero and Rinto are assisting each other with repairs on the forge's destroyed gate whilst Miku and Neru help and babysit the SP progenies nearby.

Lenka is back at the party venue preparing the meals to be warm when they all return whilst Mikuo and Rin are nearby at the riverside and the irrigation hoses arranging the kiddie pools and the hoses neatly to their proper places.

Piko and Olivia help the others gather and pack up the things they used to get rid of the neon orange goo from the boys, their outfits and the forge. They are returning the huge basin, all the dirty and used towels, all of the group's toiletries and the rest of the cleaning materials that they used to the Hatsugamine residences' laundry rooms. On the way there, they spent their brief alone time together warmheartedly.

"Hmm… Piko, I'm a bit curious about something." Olivia says as the trivia just came into her mind. She removes her hat and allow the breeze to ventilate through her hair.

"Yes, Olivia?" Piko replies as he shifts her more comfortably in his arms to face each other.

He walks carrying her in his embrace whilst dragging the items that they are bringing with his USB limb coiled on a 4-wheel trolley cart's handle.

"Why do you like to drink tears so much?" She asks out of the blue whilst she tosses her hat into the trolley alongside the other used cloth to be deposited in the laundry room.

"Hm… well…" Piko tries to respond but has none to say about his past actions. He suddenly sweats for the effort of trying to state an explanation that he stops walking.

"I wonder why..." He utters in silence whilst the girl in his arms grows rather concerned and full of questions.

Then she blurts out, "Piko, are you a tears-vampire?" Olivia says abruptly in hypothesis.

His eyes widen and look at her. "No, I most definitely am not." He says in disapproval but grins at her childlike curiosity.

"Well, may I ask you some more questions then?" She politely requests.

"Sure. Go ask." He responds, eager to state replies.

"When you drank and sip my tears, what do they taste like?" Olivia asks him with an amiable smile.

"Well…" He utters as flashbacks come back in his mind.

 _Back in Winterdomain realm, he did so to prevent her from crying._

"They were sweet, so sweet that I couldn't resist but attempt to do so when you almost cried again. They were enticingly aromatic, refreshing, thirst-quenching, and…" Piko formulates reports in accordance to his observations and experience.

"To be honest with you Olivia, the first time I brushed my lips on your tears is simply to just halt your sadness." He admits sincerely.

"Really, just that?" Olivia asks again innocently.

"And also… I thought it was seductive to do so." Piko blushes and confesses another reason which induces Olivia to smile delightfully at the joyous thought.

When he sees this, he instantly snatches a kiss on her irresistibly striking reaction which transferred the blush on his face to her.

"Gotcha!" He regards comically.

"Now let me ask you a question." He blurts out this time.

"Alright!" She says whilst blushing adorably.

Piko looks left and right before he does so. Temporarily leaving the trolley behind, he leaps at great altitude and hover to a tall tree's sturdy branch. He stands there before he continues.

Olivia blinks then tightens her grip in his embrace. She glances down at the height they are in and takes a deep breath to calm down. She feels his arms securing his grasp which relaxed her. In silence, she looks into his eyes which are watching her closely. She peers deep into his gaze and then he grins.

"Good answer!" He says suddenly whilst blushing intensely.

He leaps back down, takes the trolley with his USB limb and then resumes walking towards Hatsugamine residences.

"Huh? I haven't even heard you ask anything." Olivia says in confusion. She then tries to make him tell her what he just asked but all she gets for responses are even more chuckles, grins, hugs and stolen kisses.

"Aww, come on! Please repeat the question. I absolutely missed it from your thoughts." Olivia pleads but Piko couldn't help but remain satisfied with the unconscious answer.

"Piko, are you teasing me!?" She says, crossing her arms and feeling slightly exasperated.

"Nope. I really did asked a question and got my answer." He says with a wink as they arrive in the residences' posterior vicinities.

They enter the Hatsune residence and then Piko arranges the items orderly on the laundry counters without releasing Olivia in his arms.

He finishes the task extending and manipulating only his USB limb like an extra pair of hands.

After a while, he notices Olivia darting him a teary-eyed look to compel him to inform her what he just asked her but he refuses to be moved by the obvious strategy.

In reprisal, he snatches another smooch and grins even more charmingly whilst blushing that made her unbearably intrigued.

9_ _9 . . . . #

Finally unable to stand it, "Fine then! I'll figure it out by myself if you won't tell me." She says and then she somehow stays calm in his arms and looks as if she's in deep concentration.

Piko observes her. Within a quick blink of an eye, she gleams then the light vanishes.

"Phew! Using that abyss skill really does drain anyone. May we go back to the clearing and get something to eat? I need to restore some MP. You did everything that we needed to do here without letting me help anyway." Instantly, she requests it with the prettiest set of blushing cheeks.

Her blush appears way more attractive and differently redder than her usual ones.

The expression makes the silveret blush in return and all of a sudden, he figures out that he has been caught red-handed.

"No way!" Gaping, he exclaims in shock and almost losing his balance. No amount of exerted effort can make him poker-face now.

Unexpectedly...

 _Rin pops out of nowhere!_

Ü

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Both Piko and Olivia scream in surprise.

"Let me guess! You asked her if it's ok for you to WWW or XXX or YYY or ZZZ?" Rin suddenly pops out from the nearby counter holding her smartphone, taking footage of them.

Mikuo quickly grabs her covering her mouth and then jumps back in their hiding place, escaping.

Blinking, Piko whilst still carrying Olivia dashes into the room's curve and cuts their path.

"What the!? You were stalking us?" Piko queries in a nearly annoyed tone.

"Actually, I was just accompanying Rin. She's the one stalking you." Mikuo corrects him so then Rin nudges him hard on the waist.

"Rin, why were you doing that?" Olivia asks her before Piko did, who is beginning to lose his temper.

Hissing, "Tell us the truth or else!" he warns them whilst 12 of his blades in tiny orbs appear and start to glisten.

"Ok ok! We're just taking pictures of the two of you being cute as you usually are." Rin says in a hurry whilst smiling awkwardly.

"BUT WHY!?" Piko angrily demands an explanation.

"Because the others didn't have enough guts to do it, Rin took the advantage to make a bit of profit from their dare challenge." Mikuo bluntly answers and then he receives another hard nudge. This time, it is on the stomach.

"Well stop it! We're not your TV celebrities wherein you paparazzi can just freely capture footage of. Turn those smartphones off if you still want them to _remain_ useful!" He threatens them furiously with all 12 blades glinting eerily.

Rin and Mikuo quickly switch off their gadgetries.

"Can we at least know what he asked you, Olivia?" Rin boldly queries.

"I am sorry Rin but it is kind of personal." Olivia answers her honestly. She feels a smooch on the back of the head as she notices the two fearfully flinch.

"Umm Rin, I think you should just leave it. We'll be going now." Mikuo says as he flinches and almost had a panic attack when Piko darted them an 'extremely spooky' death-glare.

Speedily, he grabs Rin and throws her over his shoulder and quickly scramble out of the laundry room.

*BUMP!*

"OUCHIES!" Rin yelps after she hits her head when Mikuo hastily makes a turn to a corner.

"And FYI since you're so curious, I just asked her if she trusts me." He calls out when they ran off.

"By the way Piko, why did you ask me that all of a sudden?" He hears the girl in his arms ask.

Conversing in their minds... ' _Let's talk somewhere else private and telepathically._ ' He says.

When they exit the room, he looks left and right and in all directions of the house to make sure if anyone is there hiding.

He dashes upstairs in a flash, picks a room and then locks the door. He gently sits on the bed with her still in his arms.

Conversing in their minds... ' _I think this place is safe. Um… You see Olivia, I… Uhm… Uh…_ '

x_ _X

Carefully, Piko tries to tell her his message but couldn't, even if it is in the depths of their minds.

Replying in their minds... ' _What is it Piko?_ ' She asks looking at him in search of clues.

He is blushing profusely and seems to be vastly with unease for some reason.

Thinking that he may be ill instead, she takes the blanket that is neatly folded at the side of the bed, wraps it on both of them and then nestles beside him in an embrace.

After taking a deep breath, Piko lets her sit by herself on the bed and then he stands then kneels down before her whilst taking her hand. Then he looks up staring in her eyes intently.

In their minds... ' _I haven't been able to cordially ask you this so I believe I might as well say it in a way that I can, just to make sure before anything else._ ' Piko tells her, gazing eye to eye.

' _Yes?_ ' Olivia utters, both blinking and curious.

' _Olivia, will you do me the honor of becoming '_ _ **mine**_ _' ?_ ' Piko says with a heart that wouldn't stop beating wildly and almost fainting.

Blinking again, ' _We are 'official', right Piko honey?_ ' she replies with a query.

' _Yes I believe so. That is, if you already considered it that way. We've known each other for more than a year and a half now after all. But in case you haven't, then allow me to ask again to formalize it once more._

 _Olivia, I really love you and I'm most honestly in love with you._

 _Will you become my girlfriend?_ ' Piko says solemnly with the most serious gaze in his eyes.

Olivia leaps and dive-hugs him on the fluffy carpet. ' _Of course I will for I love you and I'm also in love with you too!_ ' Olivia says happily.

He catches her and then returns the embrace.

Facing each other again, he asks her one more time.

Winking, ' _Will you be_ _ **mine**_ _then?_ ' he says sweetly and to a certain extent, aggressively.

'Well...' She utters slowly _but sure enough, she nods_ looking eye to eye whilst blushing prominently.

After she nods, Piko rises and dispatches 14 tiny orbs outside the room and by the windows to be on guard to make sure that no one is there watching them.

Then soon he gently lifts her up and joins in the covers.

* * *

Outside the Hatsune residence...

"Gosh KuO-ey, that really smarts." Rin complains as she massages the back of her aching head.

"That's nothing compared to the whupping I got from Piko earlier." Mikuo says whilst helping her feel better by gently stroking and kissing the sore part of her noggin.

"Well, I won this dare challenge fair and square so let's go back to the clearing and charge Neru, Rinto and Nero their dues. Besides, I left Winner with Neru and who knows what harassment or mind poisoning she is doing to her now." Rin says as she clutches her phone and sends the cutesy snapshots to the others as proof of her dare challenge exploit's success.

"Ok, you go ahead then. You set up the sound system so that we can sing together when I arrive there. I'll just get something in my room's bathroom." Mikuo mentions.

Hugging him, "You mean, you rather take a deuce first in there. *~snickers~* I'll pick the first song, ok?" Rin says with a grin.

"Whatever!" Mikuo replies then smooches her before they head opposite ways.

* * *

Whilst approaching the living room...

Mikuo notices tiny round sparks floating around upstairs. Suspicious, he opens the hunter's utility closet nearby and takes out a binoculars and checks it out.

He recognizes the tiny blades in orbs hovering in front of that area. He then decides to do his business elsewhere.

Putting two and two together, he quietly walks away, grinning.

* * *

After no less than nine minutes...

Snickering, "Geez guys, does it really have to be _in my room_ just to get back at me?" the tealet says as he greets them downstairs on their way to the laundry room.

"My God… Please don't tell us that everybody already knows about it." The silveret says in a jittery tone.

Sensing kindness in him, "Sorry if we soiled your sheets, Mikuo. I'll wash them right away. Thanks for not minding us using your room by the way." The goldenette says shyly whilst blushing adorably and timidly showing him the messy beddings in her hands.

"It's alright. Don't worry guys. They will only know if you tell them yourselves. Lucky for you, Rin is no longer here so your secret is safe with me if you preferred it kept." Mikuo says with a tone of understanding.

Smiling and satisfied, Olivia walks ahead to do the task whilst Piko is left behind with Mikuo.

"If you really mean it, then thanks. I don't know if I can handle that kind of teasing calmly after something ultimately private as this from happening." Piko truthfully tells him, making sure that no gadget is pointed at him at present.

"But you know what? You're lucky. I had to wait for a whole week before my partner and I decided to become _intimate_ because she just had her first day of 'number three' when I finally worked up the guts to ask her for that." Mikuo casually shares his own confidential experience.

"You mean, you asked right away too and on the very day after you asked Rin to be your girlfriend?" The younger boy queries curiously.

"Hmm, actually I never 'asked' her to be my girlfriend. We just sort of became bf and gf before we knew it. I didn't think there is a need to ask since we've been really close since we're little kids, had leveled up, had gone through all bases and, you know, 'others'." The older boy replies openly.

"And others? …if it's ok to ask." For the first time, the brainy one asks innocently.

"Oh, you know. Pregnancy scares, infections, the bad side of things you'd eventually share when being together. You did come prepared and used protection, right?" The brawny one educates his younger peer.

"Actually…" He utters.

* * *

9 minutes ago...

"Olivia, you mentioned earlier that Abysslan women can choose and predict when they want to have an offspring, correct? But you also said, there are cases that they can't -like when they had relations with non-Abysslanders, right?" Piko asks her whilst enjoying their especially tender endeavour.

"That is positive. Why'd you ask, Piko? Are you worried we might have an offspring afterwards?" Olivia replies with a completely flushed countenance. Her eyes sparkle with delightful bliss at the innocent thought though.

"I'm just saying because you may want me to use protection. I really _don't have any_ at the moment but surely Mikuo probably has a stash somewhere in here." He says as he is about to summon a couple of tiny blade orbs to find them for him.

* * *

Interrupting...

"Wow… I expected that from either Len, Nero or Rinto out of all people but ' _YOU_ ' came unprepared? But then again, I stand corrected. Those three are obviously virgins too, just like you were…

*~glances at his watch~*

9 minutes ago?

*~smirks~*" Mikuo cuts in between his tale whilst checking the time in his wristwatch.

"Shut up! I'm not finished. Besides, _I never really get the chance to carry or even touch any of those!_ It is because…

x_ _X ; …

 _I'm too embarrassed to purchase them_!" Piko admits, looking mortified.

* * *

9 minutes ago...

"…so, um, I'll just go find one then." He says as he is about to stand up when the two tiny blade orbs hover beside the nearby night table.

He feels a tender hand grasp him by the wrist as he turns to face her.

"You don't have to… I mean… well… Piko… um… Piko, I…" She stutters whilst blushing so uncontrollably. She looks deep into his eyes with a mixture of bashfulness, hopes and silence.

Feeling her heartbeat race, "To be honest with you Olivia…

*~blushes deeply~*

I don't want to use one. I don't really mind becoming a parent at this age. I will work hard to provide and support for the both of you. I will love and welcome him or her with opens arms and with no trace of regret. Being with you is all I want and there is nothing else I would wish for." he volunteers to first share his own thoughts.

"That is what I wanted to tell you too, Piko. I will work hard to be able to provide and support for you both as well. I feel that I won't regret it at all if we actually become parents after this." She says blushing adorably with eyes glistening joyfully.

Leaning most seductively, "My sentiments exactly."

He grins and then continues with their intimate activity.

* * *

Back to present time...

"I see. So you both decided to take the plunge, huh? Well then the least I can do for you is give you one of those, I guess. Hold on, let me just get it for you." Mikuo says as he temporarily leaves at the moment.

Piko waits for him on the spot outside the laundry room when Olivia comes out of the door.

Carrying her recently skill-washed pink hat and Mikuo's bed sheets, "I'm back! I used an extra speedy washing skill to cleanse these bed sheets, pillow cases and blankets asap. By the way Piko, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I hope you didn't mind me listening." Olivia tells him, blushing intensely.

Giving her a hearty smooch, "I'm glad you were. So no worries." he says it's fine then he lifts her back in his arms in smiles just like he did earlier.

Then they see Mikuo returning and approaching them and then he gives them an item.

"Here, you go. Use that after a week or so to check your status." Mikuo hands them a pregnancy test.

"Why, thank you Mikuo. Much appreciated. And thanks for letting us use these. Here you go." Olivia says as she receives the item and hands him the fresh beddings.

"I'm surprised to see you both still alert, standing and sturdy. Usually, people feel exhausted and utterly sleepy after that. Both your stamina are truly extraordinary and remarkable to seem normal as you are right now." Mikuo commends them and wonders why in a way.

Noticing that there is a need for an explanation, Piko informs him. "Well, I have a revitalising skill too which helped both of us to evade the need for sleep. My healing skill is slightly minimal compared to you-know-who but they come in just as handy during times of urgencies and emergencies as well. Anyway, we really appreciate your advise and understanding. Thanks Mikuo. Also, thanks for the meaningful conversation. It helped me a lot." Piko says, grinning whilst cuddling the girl in his arms and playfully putting her hat on her head.

"No problem. Oh just in case, you hit positive on that thing. Save me a seat as a potential godfather, ok?" With a thumbs up, Mikuo casually volunteers to become a child's guardian.

"We'll be honored to." Piko and Olivia both reply in cute smiles.

Then taking the emptied trolley, they stroll back to the clearing together.


	2. RBA4 ch38: A Sharing Love

Near the forge...

"There you go, wittle baby. SOOO CUTEEEE! You're looking sooo pretty. Yes, you are! Yes you are! So pretty! Kiiii - CUTE!" Neru says babyishly to the little female spherical progeny.

Winner continuously trembles and quivers. She appears to be terrified and tries to hop away but is caught by Neru just in time she is about to leap off the table.

Grinning widely and almost unable to hold her cutesy fanaticising attempts, Neru plays dress-up with the two little female SP progenies, Winner and Veilchenblau.

Veilchenblau seems calm and satisfied even with huge flowers, a big ruby necklace, a tiara and a lavishly fluffed gold and floral rococo gown on. She bounces prettily and marvels at her image in front of a little vanity mirror and seems to be enjoying herself.

Currently holding Winner in her arms, Neru plasters on a huge glittering ribbon, a lacy cream and chartreuse silk skirt, a light violet sash, a diamond studded tiara, a frilly light pink overcoat and a jeweled platinum choker on her.

Winner violently squirms and wiggles to get away from her grasps but to no avail.

Huge drops of moisture appear from thin air and around the little SP progeny for not being able to escape the discomforts of being overly pampered and awfully ornamented.

"Kindly take good photos too, dear. Please send them to your Aunt Lenka and Rin and post them to the social site too, alright?" Neru tells her SP son, to which Prince raises up a thumbs-up sign to his SP mother in response to her request.

Prince holds and plays with his high-tech toy, a very tiny but real smart phone. He is taking video footage of the hilarious scene whilst beside him, Athrylith look as if he is snickering at the sight of the overdressed and upset SP daughter.

The much larger than the rest SP son munches on popcorn, chocolate-mango pudding, pies and cakes as he watches his nemesis being unintentionally tortured. His little ore pendant gleams multiple colored lights as he goes into a fit of laughter with his SP buddies.

"Pfffft!" The comic sound effect of someone who just stick out his tongue is heard coming from Joyance's direction.

Joyance is considered to be Winner's cousin and is always being picked on by her. He is next to Prince and Athrylith, also snickering at watching Winner get creamed with being overly dressed and pampered. He has a tiny book with him and he seems to be reading fairy tale stories. He holds up the book towards Prince and Athrylith, who both seem to burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. They were shown a picture of Cinderella's stepsisters.

Just a glance away from where Neru is babysitting, Miku approaches the three who are just wrapping up the finishes of the newly repaired gate.

"Here you go, boys." She hands them each a tall tumbler of four season maintenance juice to quench their thirst.

"Now that's done. We can go back to the clearing." Rinto says as he pulls a trolley of their tools back to the party venue with Miku walking beside him.

"Let's go too, Len." Nero says but as he turn to him. His eyes bulge at witnessing his very spooky glare.

"...? What?" Len says.

"That was creepy. You sure you're alright?" Nero says, looking at him in skepticism.

"I'm fine." Len says flatly and ignoring what he saw as he walks away.

* * *

Earlier during a break after the boys' baths...

"My goodness, Len! That pervy ice figure who is groping and smooching Olivia all over looks suspiciously like you - if only he's not that distorted." Lenka says as she watches the footage of the neon orange goo chaos again.

"..." Len is not paying attention and just continues gazing at Olivia, who is playing with Athrylith and the other SP progenies at a distance.

"That's because _it_ _does_ look like him. See!" Piko thunders and shows Lenka his own footage of the event earlier.

"... wow cous, aren't you worried you're too obsessive with being in love that it's no longer healthy?" Lenka says as she watches the footage on Piko's phone.

Once again, her words did not reach him.

"It's so clear that he's only doing that on purpose just to piss me off." Piko grumbles as he guards Olivia and makes sure that Len stays away.

"Miku, are you ok with this?" Lenka queries her in concern.

"Yes, I am. Like what you and Rin said earlier about Nero and my brother. I believe Len wouldn't do anything that he will regret." Miku asserts with great fighting spirit.

She huddles with Lenka and Piko closer so that they wouldn't be heard by him or by the others.

"I'm sorry about the way he is acting, Piko. But I think he is just in love with being in love or obsessed with being obsessed." Miku mentions her suspicion, glancing towards Len.

"I'm surprised that you're not even upset with how he's showing it, Miku." Piko says carefully.

"Yeah Miku, he's right. If I were you, I'll feel jealous and unhappy for all the attention that he's giving to another girl, taking note that _you_ 're the one who's in a relationship with him." Lenka admits frankly.

"I have an open mind, Lenka so I don't really mind. Besides, I think what drove him nuts like that is the fact that he lost to you three times, Piko. Len is the type of person who doesn't give up that easily. It must have really bothered him that he wasn't able to win at least once against you. If he wants to defeat you, he'll do it one way or another." Miku points out what she thinks.

"It seems like he's trying way too hard to get into my nerves." Piko groans in exasperation.

* * *

At another corner of the party venue...

"Rinto dearest, are you sure that you're not as in love as you used to be with Miku?" Neru queries out of the blue.

Surprised, "What made you think that, angel? Am I making you feel worried? That's all in the past for I have you now." Rinto says honestly.

"I'm just wondering, that's all. Gosh, why do people always assume that I'm selfish and egotistic?" Neru says with a hint of disdain.

"Well, you do somehow put yourself first than others quite a lot. Sorry, I didn't mean it that way, angel." Rinto mentions cautiously whilst he attempts to smooch her.

Giggling, "To be honest, dearest. I don't mind sharing you with Miku. She's a nice person. So two-time all you want. It makes me more attracted to you if you act like a womaniser." Neru flings her arms around him and whispers in his ear this naughty message which made him turn crimson.

"I don't want to do that to you, Neru. Surely, that'll make any girl upset. Although, I hope you wouldn't mind if I be nice to her from time to time." Rinto tells her sincerely, giving her a gentle smooch. He winks alluringly to make her smile which he successfully obtained.

Neru blushes whilst admiring his ever-attractive sea green gaze, feeling so blissful at the discovery of his firm fidelity.

* * *

Around the corner nearby...

"Hey guys, want to have a dare challenge before we go and rebuild the forge's gate?" Nero says as he approaches Mikuo and Rin, unintentionally interrupting Rinto and Neru.

"Sure. You're on!" Mikuo and Rin say in tandem.

"Sure. We'll join." Neru says on behalf of Rinto and herself.

They huddle closer so that they wouldn't be heard by the others. "Let's see if someone can actually accomplish this dare without getting pummeled. Let's do this dare when we're doing our assigned task after this break is over. I dare anyone of you to stalk Piko and Olivia and capture footage of them being cute together _without_ them finding out." Nero says whilst snickering.

"Wow Nero, did Mikuo influenced you to become daring like that? It's kind of risky to pick on him now, knowing that Piko's no longer the usual tease-target that he used to be. You really want to verify again if he can still be teased and bullied, huh? Go ahead and dare. I bet you'll be pummeled 100%." Rinto reminds him with a vivid warning.

"I feel sorry for Piko for being a favorite 'picked-on target' by bullies like you, my dearest brother. Although, I am very interested to gaze at new photos of them being cute together. In fact, I am willing to pay good money for a great footage of them as long as it's without them knowing about it." Neru says despite being intrigued. She types on the calculator feature of her phone and shows it to them.

"I'll do it!" Rin immediately accepts this dare challenge with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

After a while...

Later, Piko and Olivia decided to do their assigned task. After the break is over, they handed Athrylith to Neru's care whose assigned task is to babysit the SP progenies then they collect and gather a trolley full of used bathroom and cleaning items to return in the Hatsugamine residence.

Rin stalks them as soon as they walked on their way with Mikuo following her closely.

When they left, Neru, Rinto and Nero observe them discreetly.

Snickering, "If you like picking on Piko, I like picking on Rin for picking on me! I'd pay double to see Rin get pummeled for her impertinence." Neru says as Rinto's sweat drops for hearing it.

"Now that answers why you joined the dare challenge. I knew it…" Her brother says, unsurprised.

* * *

Back to present time...

Mikuo, Olivia and Piko are halfway going back to the party venue. The brawny tealet offers them a ride on the trolley out of good will. Piko initially declines and refuses but Olivia insists that they accept his thoughtfulness.

And so...

Feeling awkward at the moment, "Gosh, you two are so sweet. I feel like a third wheel in the picture." Mikuo comments as he pulls the trolley with the two riding on it.

Inside a shimmering and transparent sphere of light, "Sorry. I can't help it. I tend to cuddle Piko whenever he uses his spectrum ability for healing and revitalisation. The warmth effect it emits gives off such a fuzzy and refreshing feeling in the body." Olivia replies perkily as Piko shares with her the benefiting effects of his revitalising spectrum skill whilst they canoodle and chat.

This very skill that the silveret is using was the same skill he used to heal Olivia back when they were in Winterdomain. It also serves as an HP & MP restoring skill. Although, it's efficiency seemingly works at a bit minimum and slower pace than their entity friend's healing ability.

"Yeah. Once we arrive where the others are, we can't do this anymore.

Plus, we're kind of happy and pleased to discover that if you are not in tandem with Rin or Nero, you're not such bad guy after all.

We just noticed now that when you're solo, you are really a very mindful and nurturing person.

In fact, it made me realise that you're a really wonderful role model. And you beat my dad at that, hands down.

Growing up as an only child is simply a pain and total torture to be living back in my house. My parents utterly ' _suck_ ' as role models." Piko mentions then he makes a comic face for unintentionally making Mikuo feel awkward around them.

Being the oldest in the group, Mikuo blushes for receiving the kind remarks and heartwarming comments said to him by the youngest one amongst his male peers.

Whilst riding, Piko shifts position on the trolley to let Olivia sit on his lap to make her more comfortable, and at the same time for him to enjoy hugging her more.

"?"

A couple of huge boxes full of treats are on the trolley with them and it triggers their curiosity.

"I see you two have been wondering about those boxes.

It's for someone who will be joining our party soon.

My folks just had them delivered when you were busy with… you know.

Lucky I was there to answer the door when the delivery guys knocked or you two would have been disturbed.

Feel free to have some snacks. Here, I know you're hungry." Mikuo halts pulling the trolley temporarily. Then, he opens and rummages in one of the boxes.

He offers the two love birds a bottle of delicious cookie butter each.

Then he rummages in the other box and he hands them each a spoon and a steaming, fresh loaf of bread, a hefty one.

"Oh thank you so much, Mikuo. I truly am famished. Mmmm!" Olivia says gratefully as her mouth water from the aroma of the newly baked bread.

Using one of his blades in its harmless miniaturized form, Piko slices the loaf and prepares a sandwich, then he hands it to Olivia.

 _Eagerly and hungrily, she eats it with an appealing and delightful expression of gusto._

Mikuo couldn't help but be amused at the sight of her enjoying her meal that he instantly captures photos and video footage of her whilst she is eating.

"A huge box of freshly baked bread and an even bigger box full of bottles of chunky cookie butter? Are all of these for that someone you just mentioned?" Piko asks as he peeps in the boxes.

"Yeah. _He's like the two of you only instead of chocolates, it's cookie butter for him._

He loves eating them so much that he couldn't get enough of it.

You'll meet him soon. I just got a call from my folks. They are coming home tonight and I bet that'll lure everyone in town in our stargazing party.

We better tell the others for a heads up." Mikuo mentions after he takes photos and video.

"Oh cool! So we're finally going to meet the Great Hatsune couple. We better charge our phones for photo shoots then.

And about us liking chocolate so much, it's just that chocolate, for Olivia and me, restores huge amounts of 'MP's - good for daily use unlike you-know-who, who has an unlimited supply of them." Piko says, then thinks for a second to make the explanation simpler.

"Mystical Potency, huh?

You're talking as if you're a couple of actual characters in an online game who needs an MP recharger to be able to cast spells and combat skills for level grinding.

That would make Len, a level 99 mage at least, or a GM character - if only you didn't make him seem to suck that much in your past _enhanced_ _skirmishes_." Mikuo comments with chuckle.

"That's just an easier way of saying it, Mikuo. Not as if there is a place or country in this realm that actually acknowledges mystical or extraordinary abilities.

Back in my homeland in Abyss Realm, by the way, the term 'abyss' also means world, planet or even solar system.

It does not just mean chasm, ravine or ocean like it is defined here.

In fact, it's technically my original family name as well.

It's kind of a word or term with multiple meanings there." Olivia unintentionally amuses them with one of her usual perky 'Back in my homeland' trivia.

Piko smiles at her sweetly for sharing information as she feeds him a sandwich that he munches with a forming blush on his face for feeling bashful about it.

"You two are so cute. It always makes people wonder how you two do it naturally.

Would you mind if I tell Nero and Neru that you didn't know that you were being photographed when I show them these? *~snickers~*" Mikuo compliments their appealing fondness for each other and asks for their consent.

"Ok." They both chuckle.

"What if they asked who's pulling the trolley? Won't that blow your scheme?" Olivia queries to let him know.

"Oh I got it. Just tell them you were taking the shots discreetly whilst you are being punished by pulling the trolley with us riding it. That'll be a sufficient reason." Piko aids in thinking of a strategy.

"That's a great idea. Thanks for the tip." Mikuo says, smiling gratefully.

* * *

Back in the party venue...

The others meet up and update their SP journals with the newest entries.

"Aww, these photos are so adorable! Prince cutie, you can become a great photographer in the future, you know." Lenka muses as she compliments the little ritzy SP offspring with the high-tech gadgetry who just sent her photos of her SP daughter Veilchenblau whilst wearing assorted classy outfits.

Veilchenblau hops into Nero's arms happily. She glows a rosy colored gleam and excitedly wiggles in his embrace as if to notify her SP father that she had a wonderful time being babysat by her Aunt Neru.

"Hello there, precious. It looks like you had such a great time. Thanks for taking good care of her by the way. I hope you didn't spoil her too much, big sis." Nero says with a smile. Then he cuddles and smooches his wiggling overjoyed allegorical daughter.

"Nonsense! Children are meant to be spoiled. Isn't that right, Win-Win?" Neru says with a huge grin, who is still holding Winner with one arm which she refuses to release.

The upset SP child is abundantly discharging big moisture droplets that appears from thin air all around her, wanting to break free from Neru's imprisoning embrace.

"Huh? Oh! Hey there little buddy, so how are you?" Startled, Len utters after he unexpectedly catches Joyance who just hopped into his arms.

The little SP child bounces in cheers to tell him that he had a great time spending and playing with his fellow SP buddies.

"Oh, that's nice." Seemingly uninterested, Len replies whilst he strokes and places his SP son beside him on the sofa. Then he grabs and scribbles an entry in his SP journal.

"I'll take him." Miku says with a calm smile as she gently scoops the little one beside him.

"Thanks." He replies as he forces out a smile in return for the kind favor.

After writing in the latest entry, he hands her their SP journal and walks into the right tent.

Inside the tent, he genuflects in front the lowest drawer of the cabinet and let his fingers feel inside his things for a certain item that he wishes to see. He takes hold of it and grasps it in his hands. He pulls it out of there and sniffs at the bundled long soft strip of cloth.

"Len, are you ok?" He hears someone say which made him quickly insert the object in his pocket. He turns around and sees his SP partner with a gentle expression.

"I… uh… I was just…" He utters then trails off.

He looks at her then out of the blue, he embraces her for no clear reason whatsoever.

"Looks like ' _it_ ' really hits you hard, huh? Don't worry about me, Len. Just do whatever your heart tells you.

We've been friends for as long as we remember that I understand how you feel. I also know that you wouldn't do what you think you might regret. Just don't try solving things all by yourself if you know that you can't do it alone.

Please always keep in mind, that you have us here as your family and friends, alright?" Miku reminds him tenderly and then she returns the embrace to ease his frustrations and pain.

In her embrace, "Thank you, Miku. I'm so sorry for making you worry again. I'm not sure why I suddenly feel this way.

Is it really all about wanting to win so much?

Or have I really gone insane with frustration for losing to him three consecutive times?

And then, becoming his rival with only an obvious unrequited love?

Why do I want to defeat him?

Why do I want her attention so badly?

This desire is so overwhelming and so confusing to understand that it's utterly hard to bear!

I feel that I'm going to explode if I can't do anything about these feelings soon. It is already way too painful to try to ignore and conceal it. What more to deny it any further?" Lens whispers his anxieties in her ear with a hint of shame and despondence.

"I believe it goes with the abilities, Len. You're not only entitled to extraordinary abilities but extraordinary emotions as well.

Just remember and always bear in mind that you are in control of your life and not your abilities are!

And never think so poorly of yourself. Work hard on it if you love someone.

Don't let yourself falter so easily. Fight it out if you wanted it so badly." Miku enlightens him without any signs of surmisal.

"You are truly wise, Miku. Thank you for sharing with me your words of wisdom. I really appreciate it." Len says as they break the embrace.

They smile at each other for they truly trust each other and are wholeheartedly willing to ease each other's pain.

From then on, they have decided to follow their feelings and have no worries for each other.

They both agree and resolve in pursuing their goals when it comes to matters of the heart, each one exclusively determined to win their true love's affection.


	3. RBA4 ch39: The Angelus

In the party venue...

RRRRRRRRinnnGGG BuuZZZzzzz!

The ear-shattering sound of the speakers rings all over the vicinity.

Rin is setting up the sound systems of the mini stage to be geared up for performances whilst Rinto, Lenka, Nero and Neru gather around her viewing her smart phone and are scrutinizing at the snapshots and video footage that she took of Piko and Olivia as evidence of her accomplished dare challenge.

"Ahh! Ouch! My gosh, Rin! Be careful with what you're doing. That actually hurts my eardrums." Neru complains at which she sees a light blue sphere being handed to her by a cheerful boy.

"It's a VRE, for removing aches and restoring a great amount of energy. Consume it since we'll probably have a long night ahead. Here guys, catch!" Len explains with a smile with Miku beside him.

Then he tosses a piece of VRE [Vigor Restoration Edible orb] to each member of the group.

Also smiling, Miku is holding her phone and is about to announce something important.

"Hey big bro, did you get the message?" She just read her phone's texts when she notices her sibling coming towards them.

Miku waves to her brother, Mikuo, who is approaching the group from a distance with Piko and Olivia.

"Yes, I just got a call. Listen guys, Dad, Mom and Omiku are coming home tonight. So that means this party might become really populated when the entire town starts to notice their presence." Mikuo announces as he arrives in the scene, snatching the VRE that is tossed to his direction which he chomps off willingly.

Piko and Olivia hop off the trolley when they arrive in the party scene with him. They too, catch and receive a piece of the luminescent cookie-like treat.

"Oh I better ready my graphics pen, tablet and lappy then. I want autographs and photos." Neru plans excitedly whilst tasting the VRE handed to her.

"Oh oh! Me too, I want photos of me with all three of them. Of course with you too, Miku and Mikuo. A photo with the entire Hatsune family will be a blast on my social media timeline." Nero envisages in exhilaration between munching his VRE.

"Oh I want autographs and photos too. I better charge up my smartphone." Lenka muses when hopping impatiently and then she pinches a piece of the VRE in her hand and pops it in her mouth.

"I wonder how he's been. It's been a while since we last seen, _Omiku 'the Angelus' Hatsune_." Rinto wonders, also with excited anticipations after he takes a few bites of his vigor restoration edible orb.

Attentively, "Omiku the Angelus Hatsune?" Olivia repeats and asks everyone between listening and nibbling the pale blue chilled cookie dough-like treat.

"I'm only familiar with the name since I have never met him nor have ever gone to the circus. But from what I have heard, he is the youngest amongst the Hatsune siblings and he travels with their parents. He's really renowned because he performs part-time as well.

'The Angelus' is his stage name as their parents are known as 'The Hatsune Duo' in Cirque dü Système Solaire Domaine." Piko tells her as he catches and pockets the VRE that is tossed to him.

"You two haven't met him since you've only become citizens of this town for about 1.5 years. The rest of the town has known him for over 5 years now." Rinto informs the two youngest members of the group.

"He was here at home with their parents during the last yuletide but they have to go back to the circus immediately after their time off. That is why we hadn't got the chance to let you guys meet him. *~gags~* *~chokes~* *swallows~*" Rin informs them accordingly and then she literally shoves the VRE in her mouth and tried swallowing it whole.

"Sounds exciting. I'll be honored to meet them." Olivia says in delight.

"I agree. It seems like a very rare and worthwhile exposure to meet world class people." Piko chimes in with curiosity.

"Well guys let's get ready. Set up and secure the place and your personal belongings for possible surge of unfamiliar people. It's a party after all so let's lock the rooms and personal cabinets in our place so that there will be no intruders. As much as possible, no strangers should get in the residences. They can come here in the party venue and fields but not in our homes." Len directs the routines.

"RIGHT!" Everyone agree.

Then he snaps his fingers to summon a warp portal back to the Hatsugamine residences. The girls head inside the Hatsune's whilst the boys with their SP children proceed in the Kagamine's.

* * *

In the Hatsune residence...

"There. That'll keep people off my things." Rin says as she locks Mikuo's room and other cabinets inside the house with personal items in the Hatsune's abode.

"And I just secured the kitchen so that no cutlery, dishes, glasses and cooking utensils will get stolen or might accidentally break this time." Lenka mentions as she reaches the girls upstairs in front of Mikuo's bedroom.

"Even if we lock the doors, some people just try to barge in like during the previous times. That's why this is routinely done whenever my parents come home." Miku informs her as she just locked her bedroom.

Olivia blinks in curiosity with her finger by her chin. She is helping as she lingers right beside Rin in front of Mikuo's room.

"I see. It must be really tough to be a celebrity or to be family members of celebrities then." Olivia assumes in inquisitiveness.

"It's not only if you're famous. It's also if you're wealthy too, but my family's estate does have its own state of the art security system and specialized guards." Neru tells her as she finish locking a closet near the hallway.

"To be honest, I wish it is possible for my parents to come home without anyone in town noticing." Miku prays with high hopes.

* * *

In the Kagamine residence...

"Since our houses are attached to each other's, some hardcore fans assume and believe that it is both part of the Hatsune Duo's home." Mikuo explains to Piko, since he's the latest and newest amongst his four present friends. His SP daughter, Winner wiggles joyously in his embrace. He carries her gently with one hand as his other hand clasps the keys to the house.

"If I didn't know you, I would presuppose it myself since nearly all successful celebrities typically possess grand and massive homes." Piko says as he helps him lock and secure Rin's room and the drawers nearby. Athrylith observes and balances on top of his SP dad's head as he usually does, grasping a small notebook and pen.

"Living room closets and drawers secured guys." Rinto says as he approaches them with Prince in his arms, who is playing a game with his miniature PSP.

"Kitchen secured here." Nero informs them whilst tickling Veilchenblau. His SP child glimmers in what seems so much like laughter.

"I believe we got everything covered.

I set traps all over the place in case some criminals planned to barge in our privacy again.

They will regret the very moment they decide to loot anything or set foot here." Len notifies them from the staircase with Joyance floating by his right shoulder.

His SP child now has what appears to be wings made of clear and glistening light blue crystals.

Joyance flutters towards them which catches the attention of the other four SP children.

Ecstatic by the sight, they all hop down from their SP fathers' arms and chase the SP child that flits around them like a swift dragonfly.

The five delighted SP progenies bounce downstairs and then head outside the house to frolic in the backyard.

"Be careful when you play outside, kids! Wow Len, are those wings on Joyance?" Rinto exclaims in bewilderment.

" _Glacial wings_ , to be exact. Just another materialisation skill that I learned and just discovered from my diverse entity abilities." Len clarifies in a vaguely elusive bragging manner.

"Awesome dude! Now you'll be able to match Piko fairly on a one-on-one aerial combat if we ever have another one of our 'Extraordinarily-Empowered War Games'." Nero assumes with a grin.

Annoyed, "Hmpf! I'd like to see you try." Piko snorts scornfully with a smirk that he barely avoided.

Everyone can sense his distaste and irritation on being reminded of the earlier brawl during the _neon orange aftermath_.

Aggravated, "You dare mock me? I'll make you really suffer and cry in pain this time, you little shit!" Len retorts, eerily grimacing with smoldering eyes.

 _He snaps his fingers at which a pair of huge glacial wings burst forth from his back with Cryfaf appearing and violently illuminating in his right hand._

Extremely provoked, "YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME AGAIN, HUH SORE LOSER!?" Piko resounds furiously in reprisal.

14 tiny blades in orbs materialize within thin air around him. All expand to their original sizes. They smolder jarringly in response to the anticipated clash.

Then they all hear something in his pocket seem to have exploded.

*~Burst~*

Piko reaches inside and grimaces immensely as he lifts out his left hand covered with an oozing and revolting light blue glop.

The eerie blond smirks whilst the three other boys can only presume that the clumping slime was the VRE that Len has tossed him earlier.

"Whoa, guys! I didn't mean for us to have our EEWG right now. I meant, we can have fun in one some other time. Chill! I-I'm sorry guys!" Nero apologizes in shock by the outcome of his clumsy commentary.

Whilst standing between the two, Nero feels the tealet's tender hand pat him on the shoulder as the blond statuesque takes him aside safely.

The two oldest boys stand between the quarreling median-aged amongst the five and the youngest of them.

Calm but concerned, "What is the deal with you two? I thought you both suppose to be the ones here who usually get along." Mikuo queries leniently glancing to each boy's direction.

He stares at the two who are fiercely death-glaring at each other in full rage.

He didn't have to wait very long for any of them to initiate stating their piece.

In utter rage, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DELIBERATELY PISSING ME OFF AND COMPELLING OLIVIA TO SPLIT UP WITH ME!?" Piko demands most exasperatedly whilst he shakes the grimy gunk off his left hand.

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HER AND I BELIEVE THAT SHE WILL BE SO MUCH HAPPIER AND SAFER WITH _ME_ THAN SHE'LL EVER BE WITH THE LIKES OF SOMEONE ENTIRELY INSANE AS YOU!" Len retorts temperamentally in an evident envious and jealous way.

"I WON'T EVER ALLOW YOU TO COME NEAR HER AGAIN!" The vexed silveret warns him in outrage.

"MAKE ME! ! !" The invidious blond retorts boldly.

Angered, "STOP IT YOU TWO! Once again, let me remind you that you're supposed to be _GOOD_ FRIENDS." Rinto scolds them both promptly to prevent any more further quarrels.

Infuriated, he feels very much tempted to strike them both on the face to knock them back to their senses but halts himself for reasons of righteousness.

 _His knuckles quiver at the anger he prevented which shakes inside of him._

Despite Rinto's stern words and scowling countenance, the two younger boys dart hate-filled glares at one another and are about to beat each other to a pulp in a matter of seconds.

 _Then to his utter amazement, he perceives an even greater role model than he springing into action._

"Rinto's right, you know. So please. Let's enjoy playing our awesome EEWG some other time, ok?" Mikuo utters softly and most sympathetically.

He says so in a very elder brotherly manner. Calmly, he stretches and wraps his left arm around Piko's shoulder and his right arm around Len's as he utters his warmly persuasive yet significant message.

Both his eyes are closed and with a strong tug, he pulls them both to face and look at him in the eyes when he finally opens them.

Seeing this, the two quarreling younger boys obtain meaningful and vivid realizations.

Len contemplates that he did warmly welcomed and allowed the silveret to use his family's vast fields in kindness and in relation to them aiding with their science project and for the group's long weekend enjoyment.

Also, he recalls that the younger boy did unselfishly assisted him to get over his entity-cravings of utilizing his abilities to a generous extent that can suffice the cravings for over three weeks.

Prior to that, he also recalls that it was he who rescued Olivia in Winterdomain and took her back home safely.

Piko pensively reassesses that the blond boy did consented to his and Olivia's plans to spend and stay over the long weekend with connection to lending everyone a helping hand with their midterms homework.

Adding to that, he remembered that the older boy was the one who woke him up to be able to combat a curse that has almost taken a hold of him.

Also, he bigheartedly healed Olivia without hesitation plus saved her from being killed by him when he is possessed and desperately struggling to counter the curse skill.

Both boys in a quarrel deeply think and reconsider about their current arrears and favors to one another before they became bitter rivals.

Being convinced by his sensible words and being reminded of their present situation, both Len and Piko make their blades and wings disappear and silently submit to the brotherly tealet's wise recommendation.

Contented, Rinto smiles at the good results.

He is very thankful that it is not only he who is considered to be the older and reliable male in the group.

Like answering a prayer is in session, the five boys head downstairs and go outside in silence as they wrap up on having in-depth reflections.

* * *

Next door...

In tandem, "Aaaw, they are so adorable!" Lenka and Olivia squeal in delight when they saw the 5 SP children playing in the garden through the 2nd floor window.

"By the way Olivia, how did you and Piko get Athrylith to grow so big and glittery like that? How I'd love to make my dear son Prince to become so shiny and to glimmer too even without the presence of light." Neru asks her whilst admiring at the glistening SP child amongst the others.

"I'm curious as well, Olivia. Athrylith is 3 times larger than the rest of the SP offsprings. He's even bigger than a ripe watermelon now. What did you and Piko do to make him grow so rapidly?" Miku mentions whilst observing them scrupulously.

With an exposed tongue, "Maybe they fed him so much food that he's become obese. Hehehe… Don't get mad, Olivia. I'm just kidding!" Rin jokes and interrupts.

Not offended, "Hehehe... *giggles~ It's ok, don't worry I'm not. Well… He began to grow and glisten when Piko and I were returning from Winterdomain. Does that information help? I'm not so sure how he ended up so big like that. Piko and I just took really good care of him like how real parents should. We look after him and keep him safe, kind of like what you all do with your SP babies." Olivia replies cheerfully.

"Hmm…I wonder. Have you two been spoiling him?" Lenka guesses, wanting to figure it out but she somehow thinks it is unfair to spoil the SP progeny just so to make him grow a bit faster.

"If there's an SP mama who spoils her SP kid rotten here. That will be Neru." Rin remarks, chuckling and nudging the referred person.

Pushing her away, "No, I'm not! I'm just utterly generous that's all. That is how great a mother I am. I'm a provider! Besides, children are meant to be loved and spoiled." Neru points out and then frowns at the untimely accusation.

"But not to the point that they will become spoiled rotten." Miku adds for her, trying to help.

"No, we don't spoil him. In fact, I just scolded him earlier for being mean to Winner. I always remind him to be kind, gentle and mindful of others whenever he misbehaves." Olivia refuses sincerely whilst she is thinking of other events that happened to them that day in connection to the enigma.

"Oh that's new. I always thought Winner's the alpha SP kid. See how she's trying to tear Joy Anne's wings off?" Rin says with a grin.

She points to the scene where the menacing SP child is pulling one of the glacial wings off a crying and enraged SP son whilst the other SP offsprings are trying to arbitrate them.

Winner pounces on, tackles Joyance from the air and tries to yank the wings off him for her to try them on.

Athrylith is trying to pull Winner away from him whilst Prince and Veilchenblau are helping and tugging Joyance away from her at the opposite side.

"Rin, don't encourage and support her for being mean. And it's 'Joyance' and _not_ Joy Anne! You should teach her good manners, kindness and mindfulness of others." Miku retorts as she grows concerned at watching the SP progenies switch from merrily playing to fighting.

Turning away from the window, "I don't mean to sound envious but I wish our SP progenies would all grow up at the same time together. Are you sure there isn't anything out of the ordinary that you both did to make him excel so much?" Lenka presses the query on Olivia again, wanting to learn how so badly.

"Let's see… Earlier, Athrylith got really ill whilst we were in the forge. We just did what we could to save him and become healthy again. He almost died if we didn't make it urgent. That illness was mentioned in the logbook's text." Olivia thinks for a moment.

She opens and searches for the information in her and her partner's log book's texts and show them.

"How strange. Len and I researched about SP progenies both online and in the library yesterday. And this seems like a new and very unusual information which is not included in any of the books or sites we read. Perhaps this could be a new part of the professor's research." Miku says as she skims the pages of the handmade log books their teacher adviser had given them yesterday morning.

"If that happens to your SP child then that means it can happen to ours too. Olivia and Piko are lucky that they already overcame it. It says here that it is really unavoidable so the others will catch it too." Neru mentions whilst she is reading the page's contents in her and Rinto's log book.

"Well at least, that answers the question why this project has to be done by pairs. We can't watch over them all day and night if solo." Rin says as she chuckles whilst taking footage of the quarreling group of allegorical children in the garden.

Their fathers appear in the scene and immediately try to separate the brawling ones from the crying ones.

"Looks like we have to keep a closer eye on our children. If they contract that illness and we're not there, they will die. Lucky you decided to bring him along, Olivia. If you left him with us earlier, we would have probably thought that he's still asleep and we might have left him lying down peacefully." Lenka says quite apologetically.

"Right. Let's tell the boys before my parents and brother arrive." Miku says then she leads them to the garden where their SP partners and children are.

* * *

In the garden situated between the two homes...

"Bad boy! See what you did to your friends? Hey don't squirm! QUIT IT!" Piko yells as he points to the other SP children who all obtained bruises from his SP child's powerful stray blows.

He continuously catches and clutches him again and again for he keeps on squirming and then hopping to get away.

The angry SP child, who is filled with random bruises and scratches, wiggles furiously to break away to be able to retaliate and attack his adversaries.

The pissed SP son tries relentlessly to escape his SP father's grasp so he puts Athrylith on his knees and spanks him. Very soon, he finally cries when his SP father's firm smacks land on him.

"I can't believe you could do such a thing. I'm so disappointed in you. Look at all those bite marks you did on your friends. I SAID STOP!" Len sternly scolds Joyance who is not listening to him.

The SP child's wings are redden and flapping in rage whilst he is violently struggling to cut loose from his SP father's grip to assault his foes.

Len grimaces upon feeling that he bit him hard to be able to run off so he spanks his hysterical SP child, making him cry.

"Easy, Win! Whoa! Ouch! OUCH!" Mikuo exclaims as he is being scratched and bitten as if he's trying to cling onto an infuriated bobcat.

Winner struggles aggressively to break free to pounce on Joyance and Athrylith who are being punished by their fathers but Mikuo secures his hold on her despite the itching and the pain from her bites and scratches.

The tealet SP father didn't spank her, instead, he wraps his arms around to restrain and calm her down.

"Who told you that you could get into a brawl? You shouldn't do that even though you're a boy, now look at the outcome of your actions. What will your mother say if she finds out that you destroyed the toys she just bought for you? She will definitely scold you and you wouldn't want that. Now apologise for hitting your friends. DO IT NOW!" Rinto scolds Prince, who is crying at his smashed little PSP and mini iPhone, seemingly ignoring his words. The gadgets were thrown accidentally to the ground during the brawl so he too angrily retaliated and joined in.

"There, there, there. It's ok, precious. Don't cry anymore. At least, you're a good girl. Papa will buy you brand new, prettier ribbons and sashes so be calm now. No more crying." Nero lifts and hugs his SP daughter, who is emitting huge teardrops. Her sash and ribbons are soiled and torn for being the only one left arbitrating the others.

* * *

Observing at a nearby corner...

The girls giggle as they heard how their SP partners handle the problem. All the five boys are hugging their SP progenies, trying to calm them down even Piko and Len who just punished theirs severely.

Whispering, "You know girls, sometimes I think the boys can be so endearing when they're with our SP babies. Can we, maybe, all share this video for our project?" Olivia comments in smiles whilst Rin thumbs up and takes footage of them with a big grin in her face.

The others couldn't agree more, giggling ecstatically at the angelic moment.


	4. RBA4 ch40: Huh? WTH Are You Doing Here?

Out in the garden...

All the SP children are now emitting huge moisture droplets that appears from thin air for being hurt and scolded after their children's fight.

Their emotionally stirred SP dads are gently trying to calm them down with compassionate, instructive and persuading words.

"There! That's my pretty and cute little girl. Always stay cheerful and kind from now on, ok? Don't forget that you'll always be my dear sweet…"

-O_ _O- !

Mikuo says then suddenly he trails off to a hush.

The other boys notice that his audible clattering ceases to a stop and that he starts gaping with eyes bulged wide open in shock at a particular direction.

"Now cheer up, Athrylith! That's a strong boy! You know very well that I won't let you remain undisciplined for misbehaving like that, so take it like a big… boy…"

O_ _O ;

Piko tells him as he cradles his not-so-little SP son. He, too, suddenly halts still. Just as he is puckering up to kiss his SP child, he notices all the girls grinning and they have their smart phones pointed at them.

His face flushes into a deep shade of red at the very instance that he nearly dropped Athrylith by accident.

The other boys, too, blush and gape wide-eyed in shame and embarrassment for being caught red-handed when they were revealing their soft sides.

"W-WHAT THE HELL, GIRLS! PLEASE DON'T FILM THIS!"

D=

Nero stammers first. His face is entirely redden in bashfulness as he hears their very prevented yet nearly uncontrolled giggling.

His fingers slip as he is nestling his SP daughter, but luckily, he catches her promptly and didn't drop her like a hot potato.

"Oh…no…please…don't…"

}=

Rinto stutters with a prominent shied ripe tomato-colored face.

Everyone in town knows Rinto and even so, he vividly shows utmost embarrassment when the girls saw him.

He panics at the thought if they ever planned of posting the touching captured footage of them online.

He turns around to purge out all of the redness accumulated on his face whilst unintentionally gripping his SP child so tightly.

The poor little one faints in his embrace.

"W. . .T . . .F. . . ! ! !"

O_ _O #

With a very mortified and pissed yet entirely scarlet facial expression, Len gapes wide-eyed at them.

He is rendered speechless in humiliation and in shamed anger for he was just giving his SP child a hearty speech and a smooch in a very charismatic fatherly manner. And it was all captured on film!

He bites his lower lip to prevent his rising temper when he saw Rin pointing the camera right at him but he restrains his nagging urge to smite and trample her because Olivia is right beside his twin sister. He is very much tempted to do so later on for he notices her deviously snickering with an obvious intent of blackmail. It's a twin's sense of connection.

Then...

Four of the girls crack into fits of boisterous laughter at perceiving their very hilarious reactions.

"Oh why not, Nero? You guys are just being adorable and sweet daddies. It was so heartfelt and touching too. I don't see the reason why you must shy away from doing something that isn't wrong." Olivia says in innocent disappointment, being the only one of the girls who didn't laugh.

Nero blushes profusely and is rendered unable to give her a response.

Olivia toggles on her phone and shares the boys the video. When she is about to view and look over it, two of the boys dash towards her.

"OLIVIA, DON'T WATCH IT AGAIN! PLEASE DELETE IT!" Piko and Len shout in tandem. Then they plead in front of her.

Approaching her, they frown at one another's simultaneous actions and begin pushing one another away in front of her and the other girls.

Then both the silveret and the light blond boy with glowing pale blue highlight's sights become black.

They both feel their faces get covered within someone else's palm and then they are thrust away from her and the other girls in opposite directions.

*DOUBLE CRASH!*

They both crash face-first on opposite garden fences.

Those were Rinto's palms. Then in front of all the girls, he kneels down and pleads to them for their mercy and reconsideration.

"Please girls, delete the footages. I am begging you." Rinto most humbly requests them with tears forming in his eyes.

"Awww…" Miku, Neru, Olivia and his twin sister chorus, feeling immense pity.

Filled with compassion, Miku, Neru and Lenka's eyes glisten whilst actual tears well down from Olivia's eyes for noticing him become so unhappy and downtrodden.

Olivia thinks that she and the other girls could have probably done something really cruel and hurtful to him unintentionally and feels very sorry for it so she starts to sniffle.

"Yes Rinto, we understand." Miku says sympathetically with Neru, Lenka and Olivia nodding in agreement.

Then all four girls delete their captured video footages from their smartphones.

After they did, the four girls feel the urge to kneel down around him and give him a consoling group hug. They all willingly did.

Neru and Miku kiss him on the opposite cheeks and tighten their embrace on his left and right side. They make him relax and finally be at ease with Miku's arms wrapped around his torso from the right and Neru's arms wrapped around him and Prince on his left side.

Whilst they kiss him on both cheeks, his sister and Olivia take turns smooching him on the forehead. Lenka wraps her arms around her twin brother's waist and hugs him from the back whilst Olivia wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him in front. Then the four girls continue to enclasp him in a heartfelt group embrace.

Len, Mikuo Nero, Piko and Rin all gawk at them in disbelief and ridicule but two of them obviously feel a wild tad of jealousy.

"Oh suuuure! That was sooo convincing cous, as if it'll ruin your life. HAH! I'm not falling for that stratagem!" Rin snaps indifferently and refuses to delete her video footage.

Whilst still embracing him, some of the girls defend him for his cause and try persuade her.

"Don't be absurd, Rin! Just delete it! I'll give you all the jewelries you want in my collections if you do and even purchase the ones you like in any malls' jewelry shops if you'll just reconsider." Neru angrily commands her but also bribes her to win her attention and cooperation.

Then she smooches and hugs Rinto and Prince again to make him feel complacent and content.

"Oh please Rin, it has really made big brother upset. Can't you see how much he doesn't want to go through the harsh social online trauma?" Lenka requests her, pleading for her twin brother.

"*Sniffle …*sniff…*sob..." Olivia prevents to cry but couldn't avoid audibly sniffing. She truly believes that they actually have been so brutal and mean to him.

"Rin, have a heart! You know very well that Rinto never lies to us." Miku reminds her, trying to persuade her to reconsider.

Then she almost kisses him again but shyness prevented her after seeing Neru blissfully nestled in a cuddle with him and their SP child.

Feeling ashamed, Miku is silenced as she realises that she couldn't possibly go with her plans that she and Len had discussed.

How can she?

They look so contented together and she doesn't have the insensitivity of heart to do so anymore.

Sadly, she just glimpses at the blissful SP partners in reflection.

Abruptly interrupting her thoughts, "Or so to say, he's an extremely bad liar and so incredibly unreliable at it that he just couldn't! He's so brutally sincere that it's both a curse and a liability." Nero remarks frankly whilst snickering at his own humor.

"Hahahah... that's right, Rinto can't lie to save his own ass." Mikuo points out right beside him, also snickering at the unpremeditated fact and joke.

"Really?" Both Olivia and Piko query together in curiosity.

Then Piko quickly lifts and plucks her away from Rinto's embrace for he couldn't take it anymore, and also because he anticipated that someone else is about to do so.

"Yup… that's pure honesty you are witnessing, Olivia." Len sighs and then he tries to take her away from Rinto first but fails. He frowns at his rival for snatching the opportunity.

Grinning triumphantly, Piko secures Olivia in his arms and shifts her much closer to him and then he licks her tear-stained cheeks in front of him.

The annoyed one scowls in disgust.

"Come on, Rin. Please? That video footage is extremely embarrassing for me." Rinto asks her himself now.

"How come!? You and the other guys are just being sweet with your SP kids and aren't doing anything wrong. So tell me the reason why?!" Rin demands him more explanation.

"I truly believe that a fatherly moment is meant to be reserved and only kept amongst family and the closest of friends because it should dealt with warmly and with compassion.

Exposing it to the world would render it ineffective, insincere and so shallow.

Plus once again, it is so utterly embarrassing for me. So please delete it, Rin. Or at least, promise me never to share it publicly and only keep it amongst us family and close friends." Rinto explains honestly whilst cuddling Prince close to his heart. The little SP child awakes and cuddles back to soothe him.

"Aaaww…" Lenka, Miku and Neru are so touched that their eyes once again become clouded with glistening moisture whilst Olivia burst out crying in Piko's arms for the obtained guilt.

He and Athrylith, who is balancing on top of his head, try to calm her down whilst the three girls group-hug Rinto once again for his unintended eloquence.

Mikuo tries to make Rin reconsider as he with Winner pats her on the back to let it go. Nero and Veilchenblau are beside them for support.

Then Rin notices her twin eerily glaring at her with a very moody aura. Joyance flutters closely and intimidatingly beside his shoulder.

"F-Fine! Have it your way! There! Done! Happy? HEY!" Rin says slyly and unpleasantly and then somebody snatches her phone away from her clutches.

"And just to make sure, that it WILL be completely deleted…" Len says as he grabs and tosses her smartphone towards Rinto's direction.

Neru catches it and ensures the video has been deleted. With a smirk, she deletes all of her video files.

"Hmpf! Spoiled sports!" Rin snorts and pouts, crossing her arms but feels comforted when she is embraced by Mikuo and Winner. She gladly lifts her SP child and cuddles her back.

* * *

After in just less than a minute's silence and whilst the group's members compose themselves separately...

"I don't see what's the big deal or what the fuss is all about not sharing your fatherly moment video footage online, Rinto, but hey, I'm only a casual observer and bystander after all." Someone remarks cheerfully in the shadows of the garage.

He appears to have been listening to them.

When the group's members heard him, most of them dash towards the cheery voice's direction.

 _Once there, those who draw nearer perceive a young man who is exactly their age._

He is waiting with a pleasant grin on his face. He is clothed in an ensemble closely similar to Mikuo and Miku's attire only he prefers to be barefooted.

On his right knee and left foot are bandages that seem to adorn him as a iconic fashion statement.

On his head, he wears a blue and white navy captain's hat on and he has his left eye concealed within his golden tresses with teal highlights.

He carries with him a familiar spherical necessity with a golden band which is similar to what all the pairs have along with them.

Most of the group's members happily dash and head towards the muttering newcomer.

"Bro! Welcome home!" His older siblings, Mikuo and Miku greet him first and quickly race towards him and then they envelop him in a warm embrace.

"My, how did you get here unbothered by nosy fans and paparazzi? And why didn't we hear the car arrived and parked in the garage?" Miku asks her brother whilst hugging him even more fondly.

"Wow bro, you've grown. You're even taller than Miku now. See?" Mikuo notices and he puts his hands on top of their heads as he observes them together in their group-hug.

"Glad to be home bro, sis. I'm also glad to finally hear a compliment from you, brother. I really missed this place. Mom and Dad are inside the house. They will tell you how we were able to come home discreetly. They also told me to go to you first and take our time amongst ourselves." He says whilst smirking so charmingly.

Ready with her gadget, "Aaaaaaaahhhh! *~fan girl squeals~* It's Angelus! Hi there! Welcome home! I want a lot of selfies with you if that's ok. Oh Neru let's take turns posing and taking them." Lenka squeals ecstatically when she approaches him and then she offers Neru a lending hand.

"Sure why not, as long as I go first. Angelus! Bonjour!" Neru agrees gladly but couldn't avoid her 'me-first' attitude.

"Oh, hey there! Long time no see! Don't worry girls, I'll help you take your selfies. Rest assured." Rinto greets him and then he offers to take both girls their desired photos in good spirits.

"Oh hi Lenka and Neru! Wow, you both have become quite lovely ladies. Sure, take all the pictures you like. Put it there, old chap! Wow, you're way taller now, Rinto." Omiku greets them.

After he finished hugging his siblings, he turns to the girls and winks and then posts with them on their requested snapshots which almost made them both swoon.

Then he shakes hands with Rinto who is taking the pictures.

"Hey man! Remember me?" Nero approaches and greets him.

"No actually. Who are you? You resemble Nero but he never speaks to anyone. Are you cured of that oral impairment illness or rather 'social disability'? Hehehe… just kidding, man!" Omiku jokes, then he and Nero laugh whilst exchanging hearty handshakes.

"Long time no see, Omiku! You seem to have grown way more handsome than the last time you were home." Rin greets him next with a grin.

"Flattery would get you nowhere, Rin. So what do you want? Kidding! Hi Rin, you've become quite a lovelier lady than last time." Omiku chimes in, anticipating the vivid sly tactic which he shoots right back at her.

Chuckling, "Hahahah very funny, Omiku! I just wanted to mention that I tested the neon orange goo that we invented last yuletide and it was a success. So what do you say? 70-30 on the profits when we market it? I'm taking 70 of course!" Rin cordially mentions and then she pats him on the back.

"50-50 Final offer!" Omiku re-negotiates to be fair.

"Fine!" Rin pouts but still smiles at the coziness emitted in the air.

"Hmm... It seems like someone's not around. Where's Len?" Omiku queries, looking at all the friendly faces surrounding him.

"Over there! He's at the back in the garden, trying to steal someone else's girlfriend." Rin replies bluntly.

Then she points back to the farthest area of the garden nearing the fields' pathway where three people from the group remained.

"Let's go there and surprise him then." He suggests with a magnetic smile and wink.

Then he places a finger in front of his lips to tell them to creep with him silently.

Omiku and the others who greeted him on his arrival walk discreetly from the garage to the back of the house to the far side of the garden.

* * *

In the farthest part of the garden...

"What the hell, Len! Why are you being such a major pest?! Just leave her alone! And let us be!" Piko says in an annoyed tone whilst not allowing Olivia to leave the safety of his arms.

"I refuse to leave her alone with you from now on. You practically defiled her the last time I did." Len says in rebuttal whilst he is trying to take her away from him.

"Aren't you actually the one who did that to her with your horny icy doppelganger?" Piko retorts in irritation, dodging his grabbing clutches.

"What's wrong guys? Why are you suddenly fighting like this? Aren't you both supposed to be the ones who usually get along?" Olivia asks them, sounding quite unhappy.

Then she feels Piko grip her firmly, signifying and telling her to brace herself to what he has to say.

"You know how he feels about you, right? Well out of the blue, he decides to take desperate measures to make you break up with me so that he can have his way." Piko tells her very seriously.

"Is that true, Len? You know that I truly love Piko, right? Why are you doing this to us?" Olivia asks him with an insistent look, full of concern.

"Because I'm absolutely in love with you, can't you see that? And I don't want him to hurt you ever again!

His insane abilities are getting to him and are beyond his control!

I truly believe that you will be so much more happier and safer with me if you'll only give me the chance.

Leave him and come to me for he can NEVER make you completely happy.

Please love me and not him!" Len admits the truth and explains himself most stirringly.

Piko scowls at his insulting words and wanted to reply in reprisal but he listens to Olivia's response.

"Len, I really cared a lot about you as a friend and can only love you as a male friend just like for Mikuo, Nero and Rinto.

I truly am very much in love with Piko and I am also genuinely happy being with him.

I apologise to be so harsh on you but I cannot love you the way you hope me to.

It is because no matter how unstable Piko can be, I am more than willing to help him overcome it with my own abilities and with all of my strength for I love him!

I honestly and truly love him!" Olivia says gently and slowly as tears well down her eyes.

The boy carrying her kisses her cheeks dry and then she enclasps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly whilst weeping quietly for regretting to hurt a friend.

She doesn't know of any other way to tell him painlessly.

The boy, who was turned down, looks away in sadness but he darts the other boy a meaningful look, signifying that he has no regrets for what he has done or said.

 _He hasn't given up at all!_

The boy lifting the girl in his embrace receives his message and then he turns around and takes a few steps further to assist Olivia become calm, cool and collected.

Piko kisses her softly and most gratefully for choosing, loving and remaining with him.

* * *

Adjacent from the garden...

"Wow… This is just like watching a TV soap opera or telenovela drama." The three hear the earlier voice comment as he and the rest of the group observe from a far.

Unavoidably grinning, "Hello Len. Long time no see. It appears you've changed. Cheer up man, there are plenty of fish in the seas." The newcomer greets and advises him with a warm and friendly advice as he and their friends advance closer.

The others couldn't help but try to hide their uncontrollable smiles upon overhearing his amorous speech.

"Oh, it's you... Welcome back, Omiku. I'm not in the mood to tend to your frivolous games right now. And that goes for the rest of you! Go away!" Len snaps at them all crossly, very uninterested to even chat with him. Then he tells the others to leave the premises but they didn't.

They, too, are very enticed and intrigued at the very juicy dramatic event that they all just witnessed.

Piko has just finished drying Olivia's tears when they both turn around to face and greet whom they thought is Miku and Mikuo's younger brother.

The very instance they turn around...

O_ _O

both Piko and Olivia's eyes dilate widely when they distinguish who it really is.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Omiku, too, gapes so wide-eyed that he freezes at seeing whom he undoubtedly recognise.

"Meet our group's youngest members bro, this is Piko and Olivia. Guys, this is Omiku, more known as the ever-popular 'Angelus'." He feels his brother pat him on the shoulder and introduce them to him.

Blinking profusely, "O... Oli.. ?" Olivia stutters in Piko's arm and then she rubs her eyes just in case she is mistaken.

Stupefied, Piko gawks silently in shock and couldn't believe how he wasn't able to detect his presence like he did in the frosty realm.

Still lifting her in his arms, both he and Olivia stare at him whilst cuddling each other with massive disbelief.

Recovering back to his senses…

"Wha- What…

 _HUH!?_

 _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THIS ABYSS!?_ "

'Oliver' thunders at them in a more familiar tone of voice and accent that the two of them already knew - a very disdainful, high and mighty; and pompous way.

(Back in Oliver and Olivia's homeland, the word 'abyss' also means realm or world. It doesn't only mean a bottomless pit, chasm or ocean. 'Abyss' is also their true family name and realm's name.)

His face winces in humiliation for realising that his real sister heard him converse so cordially just like an incredibly benevolent, sunny-disposition commoner.

Their other friends gawk in shock at hearing him speak in such an odd and very prudish conduct for the first time.

Oliver slowly turns around and checks on them and then his sweat drops at his blunder, seeing all his friends gaping and stunned.

His face puffs even much more redder and then he is rendered incapacitated on the spot.

"BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHH!" Mikuo, Nero and Rin laugh aloud.

"Dude! You bellowed just like an aristocratic, snooty old fart from one of my mom's tedious high-class socialite parties. Hahahahahah…. Ack!" Nero comments crassly and then he ROFL with Rin, Mikuo and their SP children.

Neru pinches her brother near the groins which made him yelp.

Miku, Len, Rinto and Lenka gape even more at hearing him spoke in an extremely bizarre manner.

"What's going on, little bro?" Miku inquires as soon as he was rendered entirely paralyzed.

With a face completely dyed in red, 'Omiku Angelus' or 'Oliver' staggers in confusion on how he is suppose to act or behave now.

He is in the midst of his friends and his real regal family member.

Extremely disoriented, mortified, and wildly shaking his head, "Oh my God! This is not happening to me! _This is just inconceivable! Mother! Father!_ I-I..I mean… MOM! DAD!" Oliver yells and scampers off into the house to notify his adoptive parents of Olivia's presence.

Piko and Olivia are left in the garden, gaping with their friends and completely in shock as they watch him run off in a frenzy.

After a speck of time, one of them breaks the awkwardness along with the sound of crickets in the night time air.

"Olivia… Remember when we were in Winterdomain and I said that I thought I saw him before?" Piko utters, still wide-eyed.

"Yes, Piko. Why?" Olivia replies, also wide eyed whilst nestled in his arms.

"I now recalled that it was on a circus advertisement, in a 'Cirque dü Système Solaire Domaine' poster as a matter of fact." Piko says what he finally remembers, massively in disbelief.

Then the rest of their friends all stare at them with very weighted curiosities and queries.


	5. RBA4 ch41: Turn Me On

Seated on one living room couch with his eyebrow twitching, a boy known as Omiku 'The Angelus' Hatsune shifts uneasily whilst gently gripping his spherical companion with the golden band.

Now, everyone is about to find out that it really isn't his true name and that his attitude and ways aren't his genuine conduct.

This is happening right now after discovering that his long lost real sister is already living in the same province where his family has been residing in and it has been for over a year and a half now.

To add even more shock to the matter, she has also won the hearts of his foster siblings and friends in the neighborhood.

In addition to it, she has engaged in a relationship with a boy whom he looks upon with grave bigot, weighted condescension and sheer distaste.

His sister is also there in the room, clinging inseparably to her beau.

He looks away at the notion of disgust when he was reminded that he saw them canoodling in the garden earlier.

He has also found out that the boy next door was her beau's rival and is also after to win her affections.

His eyes glimpse around the living room where the ten-member group of friends are also seated and gathered around.

He admits he has enjoyed their warm friendship but now there is no more turning back for him. He has to come clean and admit by being his true self once and for all.

Finally, he feels a tender hand pat him on the shoulder and then he glances at the man, woman and siblings who has been his adoptive family for over 5 years now. He looks at frame on a drawer when he recalls the days when they used to be a family of seven people. Sadly, his foster grandparents passed away two years after they took him in. He misses them badly for they are the ones who mould him into the new persona that he has been exhibiting to everyone.

Only during the most private of times, does he shows his genuine colors, usually to his parents only now that his grandparents are gone. His siblings are not at all aware of this.

"First off, my real name is neither Omiku nor Angelus. It's Oliver. And Olivia is my full-biological and younger sister. Also, we are not really from this abyss or are mere standard humans of this abyss' race." Oliver says, wanting to break the very awkward silence that is lurking in the room.

He speaks insisting them that the word 'abyss' to him means 'world'.

He turns to his sister Olivia and darts her an indignant look.

Olivia is startled upon being given the infuriated stare so Piko presses her closer to him and silently stares back for her in defense. Rattled, Olivia glances around and notice that everyone's attention is on her.

"It's true. Oli… I mean, 'He' is my genuine brother. I'm sorry everyone but I cannot utter his real name for I may endanger him with a tracking curse that our enemy cast on us.

He informed me that if I ever mentioned his name, attack skills or tribulation spells will materialize and come to hunt him." Olivia says quite daunted by the grave air circulating in the room. She can feel her palms become sweaty as she gulps nervously.

"This has absolutely appalled me, Olivia! You have been residing in this very abyss I was sent to and all along and you haven't even notified me or even noticed my presence?

Or have you decided to remain laid back as you always have?

Tell me, have you been training intensely in preparation of reclaiming our birthright?" He queries her in a very fierce and stern tone of voice.

"I-I… I never detected you in this world at all for some reason. Doesn't that go the same for you since you were not able to be aware that I was here? You didn't even notice I was across the garden from the garage you were speaking from earlier.

As for my abilities, I practice using them but not very often and only if I please.

This world is a peaceful place so why must I train like a soldier like you wanted me to?" Olivia stammers as she looks at him in the eye.

"You are so foolish! Haven't you even thought of training them in Winterdomain? You should know how to open and close a warp threshold and train there! How do you expect to become a strong ruler with that kind of slacker outlook?" Oliver scolds her to the point of provoking and quarreling her.

"I haven't even resolved to that! I want to live freely. If you wanted to rule then be my guest! You're so smart and so strong anyway. Why not take the throne? You can have it! I want to live by my own choice and free will." Olivia retorts, quite stirred and upset. Piko can feel her grip on his hand tighten whilst she becomes very emotional.

"My role is to become the Abyssmal Knight successor. Yours is to become the next Abyssmal Ruler of our realm. Or have you forgotten what our real parents expect of us?" Oliver reminds her with a frown.

"No, I haven't! But they never pressured or pushed me to be." Olivia retorts with tears starting to form in her eyes.

She starts to sniffle so Piko wraps his arms around her after contemplating on their conversation.

He notices her brother glaring at them in disgust so in retort he smirks back fearlessly with an unabashed look.

Glaring fiercely, "And what about the hope of our homeland's people? They are all counting on your return with an army that will liberate them. Are you just going to turn your back on them like a spineless coward?

You are born with the most powerful abilities in our realm! Put them into practice and master them all so that someday we can rescue the people from that horrid oppressor." Oliver pressures her to carry out her responsibilities with a heavy guilt-tripping stratagem.

Speechless, Olivia quivers whilst biting her lower lip at the weight of the burden of her regal duties.

Her eyes moisten as she glares back at him angrily.

"That will be enough, my son. Do not stress on your sister any longer. You shouldn't force her if she doesn't want to. You will only quarrel and become upset with each other if you do. Aim to be considerate on her behalf." Mycaulle tells him whilst gently patting him on the shoulder.

"But mother, she is acting like an irresponsible child. Back in our homeland, we are already considered as adults at this age so we must act in accordance to expectation. Once we're proper adults in this abyss, we might eventually be summoned back to our own. If she's unprepared by then, how can she fulfill her duties?" Oliver says knowledgeably.

"That may be true but perhaps that is also the reason why your real parents has sent you both here. For both of you to enjoy what they have unintentionally taken away from you at a very early age and that is your childhood freedom. I know how that feels after all." She admits and finally willing to reveal her secret.

"Mom… does that mean…" Miku utters, standing from her seat. Mikuo also stands in surprise.

"Yes honey, I am also an Abysslan. A pure one, in fact.

I sought retirement after 10 years serving Oliver and Olivia's parents as a royal warrior.

They are both my childhood friends and gladly they have blessed me on my request to travel far in search of a peaceful realm to reside.

Then I met your father here who also has an Abysslan lineage and very soon after that, you two were born.

Then you remember when you were 11 years old Mikuo, that is when Oliver was entrusted to us by his mother." Mycaulle explains to her children.

Very much stunned, "Dad…" Mikuo whispers whilst glancing to his father.

Olivia and the rest of the group listen in bewilderment.

Oliver already knows about this so he remains still whilst glaring at his sister's defender whose arms haven't unhand her.

Len, who has been absorbing all their conversation, recalls about what happened to him and Miku three years ago.

 _Now, he realizes how Miku was able to boldly combat their kidnappers whilst they were so much younger, and that is because deep within her is the heart of a true and noble fighter._

"Are you surprised, my son? It was your great grandfather who was a pure Abysslan. So you and your sister are both 5/8 Abysslans by blood." Myco Aingeal informs his first born with a smile.

"I migrated here so that we can raise you both to become happy individuals for I believe that being raised in a realm wherein everyone pressures their children to grow up so prematurely wouldn't grant them the joy of being a child.

I truly wish that we were able to give that to you, my dears, and hope that we manage to let the three of you to grow up happily." Mycaulle tells them serenely.

Both Mikuo and Miku hug their mother and father thankfully.

"Yes, we are! Thank so much Mom, Dad." Miku whispers with glistening tears rushing down her eyes.

Mikuo nods in agreement as he wipes his own eyes.

Oliver looks away but reflects that he, too, appreciated what his foster parents has given him, and that is all the love, freedom and understanding that a couple of good parents can ever offer to their child. He couldn't help but smile discreetly in gratitude.

* * *

After that, huddled in a corner of the living room...

"I find him really strange now. He doesn't chat or chuckle like he used to that he has become so unapproachable." Rin says, not amused that their friend has become noticeably bland and cheerless.

"The way he speaks, it's so new and hard to adjust to. The way he moves, he now walks and acts like a prince. The way he even looks at us, it is as if we're so much lower than he is. It all changed." Lenka enumerates gloomily.

"I'm a bit stunned myself. Such condescension! Did you see how scornful he looked at Piko when he saw Olivia cuddling with him? His eyebrow lifts and his fingers twitch askance when Mikuo and Miku introduced them to their parents." Neru comments, not impressed by his new attitude.

"Yeah, it's like he's a whole different person now. Does that mean he's really been pretending to be friendly with us all these years?" Nero agrees quite unhappily.

"I wonder if he ever did meant being friends with us. It is as if all the warmth and coziness that he usually emits has all finally been consumed dry and has gone extinct." Rinto assumes despondently.

"He has his reasons for putting up acting with two personas all these years. I guess we'll just have to accept that. We heard their story after all." Len says whilst crossing his arms, very unappreciative of the new Omiku as well.

He spots him seated at the dining table conversing with his parents and siblings. He now no longer wears his pleasant grins and looks rather stolid despite the occasional smirks.

Omiku appears to be having a serious discussion with them.

Then Len glimpses at Olivia at the corner of the dining room and kitchen, still as cheerful as ever.

She is with Piko near a huge crib where they all placed their SP children. He gazes at her very attractive smile as she lifts her huge SP child into her embrace and smooches him.

In a way, Len observes both regal siblings share common similarities and differences.

Then he notices his five friends, whom he is huddled with, glance at his direction.

"Len, you're the smartest one here, I believe. What do you suggest that we should do?" Nero starts asking for his advice on behalf of them all.

"Hmm… if it is just me who is concerned and who noticed, I will flatly observe him. But since all of us here are concerned, what advice I can share with you is that we should still act as ourselves and behave the way we always do. We need not to change the way we are just because he did. We must always be who we are no matter what happens. Let's still welcome him as the friend we all knew him to be." Len asserts wisely in confidence.

Nodding, they all agree with him.

* * *

At the dining table...

"I am aware that most of the people in our realm don't even know of my existence.

I am the _hidden child of the Abyss_ after all whilst she is intended and celebrated as the visible heir.

That is why Olivia is the one everyone is relying on to deliver them from the scourge.

Our homeland's people are going to be so disappointed once they find out that she's grown to be such a selfish and irresponsible successor." Oliver mentions to his parents and siblings.

Looking aside, he glowers at the direction in the other corner of the room where Olivia and Piko are looking after the SP children.

"You really shouldn't be so hard on her, dear. Instead, you should try to relax and enjoy your life like she does." Mycaulle advises him, tenderly stroking his hair and then glancing at the direction he is glowering at.

She smiles when she sees his real sister happily watching a video with her beau and the SP progenies.

"Mom is right, bro. Olivia isn't selfish or irresponsible at all. In fact, she is one of the kindest, most loving and most selfless people I've ever met." Mikuo stands up for her.

"Bro, she is a responsible girl. She told us earlier about her curse. When her abyss eye appeared, she felt so liable for what may happen wrong that she almost ran away.

If it weren't for Piko, she would have dealt with the problem all by herself and would probably never return from Winterdomain.

She is so selfless, so full of concern for our safety and didn't want to involve us that she almost did that for us." Miku informs him to which Oliver sulks, darting an even scornful frown at the referred person.

"You've really changed, bro. Is this who you really are?" Mikuo queries him in concern.

Oliver remains moodily silent.

"If he chooses to be this way then let's just let him be, big bro. Even so, it doesn't mean that we would love him any less. What matters is: he is still Omiku, our brother." Miku affirms, wanting to give him a chance.

She reaches for his hand and gives it a hearty squeeze whilst Mikuo wraps an arm around his shoulder. His parents lean forward and kiss him on top of the head.

He, once again, glowers at the direction where his sister is enjoying herself and keeps silent.

His family joins him observing her and then he feels a firm hand hold him on the shoulder to catch his attention.

"My son, you have to let her decide what she would like to do, after all, it is her life.

You may guide her but you must never dictate on her.

Just let her be happy. In fact, isn't it about time that you allow yourself to be happy as well?" Myco Aingeal encourages him.

Oliver looks at his father in the eyes and somehow digests his heartily meaningful message.

"I need to be alone. Please excuse me, Father, Mother, Sibs." Sounding very much like Omiku, Oliver humbly excuses himself and then he walks across the room to the large crib where he left his SP progeny with the others.

* * *

Between the kitchen and dining room area...

"You're a really cheerful little fellow. Want some more chocomango jelly pudding?" Olivia comments with a smile.

Holding a bowl and a spoon, she holds forward another spoonful of Rin's homemade dessert in front of the newcomer SP child.

The newest addition amongst the little ones generously moves aside and allows Veilchenblau and Winner to have their turn first before he gets his turn.

Both little SP daughters glow rosily and emit pink little hearts, signifying that they are very flattered and grateful.

When the bowl of jelly-turned-pudding empties, the benevolent little SP child gently lifts the bowl and spoon from Olivia's hands, hops into the kitchen and places them into the sink.

"My, my, what a very kind and thoughtful gesture. You certainly have good manners." Olivia compliments the alluring little one whilst she follows him.

She picks him up and walks back to the crib where Piko is caring for the other SP offsprings.

Seated on a small couch by the crib, Piko toggles on an iPad and selects a funny video for the little ones sitting beside him to view.

She notices him keeping a watchful eye on her so she grins, squeezes beside him and watches the video with them. Athrylith bounces down his head and sits on her lap beside the newcomer whilst two female SP children sits on his lap. He has Prince sitting on his right side and the winged SP child floating next to him.

 _She giggles not at the funny videos but at the thought that they look like a couple with six children and three on the way._

She glimpses at him and sees his blushing expression for reading her thoughts. She grins and giggles even more audibly for it.

Telepathically conversing... ' _Three on the way? You think we manage to conceive three?_ ' Piko queries shyly, open-mouthed.

Replying telepathically... ' _I'm hopeful about it for it's such a prophetic thought._ ' Olivia wishes so, praying for the petition and then she blushes and giggles even more adorably at seeing his very intriguing reaction.

Piko just grins as he gazes at her captivating smile. They advance closer and are about to lip-lock when someone appear at the edge of the couch and crib.

"Hmm... Why haven't I thought of that." Oliver mutters as he examines the glinting glacial wings on Joyance who is hovering at the edge of the couch.

Then he materializes a glimmering ebony orb in the center of his right hand's palm and afterwards it floats to his SP child.

His SP child sprouts four glistening golden wings and then the little one flutters to his side like a graceful dragonfly.

"Come on, James. Let's have some fresh air outside." Oliver says quite good-naturedly.

O_ _O

O_ _O

He notices both Piko and Olivia gawking at him, petrified and with bulging eyes. Both are very much surprised for not being able to notice him approach them.

"Is something the matter?" Oliver queries calmly.

Both Piko and Olivia shake their heads silently, still very much stunned and with eyes bulged.

"If you say so." Oliver shrugs cordially and then he exits to the garden through the kitchen door with James.

His parents and siblings smile whilst observing him at the dining table. All feeling very much satisfied and proud of him.

Len, Nero, Rinto, Lenka, Neru and Rin all witness it too as they are heading to the crib. They, too, are flabbergasted by the strange moment with their eyes bulging and mouths gaping.

o_ _O O_ _O o_ _o . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .O_ _O O_ _o O_ _O

"Does Omiku have an 'On and Off' switch?" Nero remarks, unintentionally sounding hilarious.


	6. RBA4 ch42: Fundamental Nature

Out in the garden and beneath the stars...

Oliver contemplates whilst staring at the skies as he prays to his true mother.

'Mother… I know that my sister and I have a duty to return someday…

But... Why must you maroon me in this abyss?

Why didn't you take me along with you?

I just don't understand.

What is the purpose of making me relive my life as a child and disabling me to lift any form of weaponry?

If only I was there to aid you on your final battle, you probably wouldn't have died…

I am all there is to blame…

Ever since I was able to walk, I am already seasoned to deal with various combats and wars…

I should have remained tenacious and never allowed you to battle alone. I just don't see the reason why I must be here. What is the point of all this?

And now Olivia appears and shows no sense of determination, duty or any intentions of reclaiming our birthright at all…

Why? Why didn't you train her too?

We would have had an extra powerful hand because she possesses the strongest abyss abilities in all of our realm.

Have the Cody, Treble and Devin Houses neglected their duties to mould and season her into the supreme deliverer that they were assigned to do?

Everyone in our homeland is counting on her. Why is she like that? Doesn't she care about our homeland's people at all? Doesn't she want to free them from misery? Why?' Oliver contemplates and reflects on the current situation.

Flashing back a thought... " _My son, you have to let her decide what she would like to do, after all, it is her life. You may guide her but you must never dictate on her. Just let her be happy. In fact, isn't it about time that you allow yourself to be happy as well?_ " His foster father encourages him.

'Even so! I must persevere. What if the time has come when Olivia and I would be summoned back to our realm and she is unready? It will be disastrous.' In his thoughts, Oliver wishes that he insisted to his father.

Another thought flashes back... " _I haven't even resolved to that! I want to live freely. If you wanted to rule, then be my guest! You're so smart and so strong anyway. Why not take the throne? You can have it! I want to live by my own choice and free will._ " He recalls how his sister retorts to his speeches earlier, then he grimaces at how her beau darted him fearlessly eye to eye.

'Even so! Unlike you Olivia, I still love our homeland, our people and our abyss! You must come back and fight whether you like it or not, I will make sure that you do!

I refuse that you will not even master and use those abilities that you inherited from our parents to save our homeland and people! I will make you battle and destroy our enemy even if I have to oblige you to do it for it is YOUR regal duty!' How he wishes that he was able to say this truthful reaction to her.

"I will make you do it! There is no other way. I won't allow you to let our family's abilities circulating within you go to waste even if I have to train you myself. I WILL make you fight! I swear it!" Oliver promises as he stares at the stars.

Then he feels a tender spherical body nuzzle against him.

"!"

Startled, he realizes that he is no longer conversing to himself in his mind but actually has cast out those words a bit audibly.

"I'm sorry little chap. Did I frightened you?" Oliver says softly giving him a faint smile as he gently brushes his palm on the topmost portion of his little floating companion.

The little SP progeny with the gold circlet and golden wings to match flutters and glows excitedly around him.

"Let's go back inside. I could use a snack too." Oliver chuckles whilst hankering for his favorite all-time snack, chunky cookie butter.

He walks back inside through the kitchen back door and opens a newly delivered box sitting on one of the kitchen counters.

Grabbing a spoon from the utensils drawer and a bottle from inside the box, he twists the lid off and plunges the spoon inside.

Lifting it, he offers the first spoonful to the cheerful little flutterer who gladly consumes it and then he helps himself with the second heaping spoonful.

He takes a loaf of bread from the box, divides and offers it first too. They consume the entire bottle of snack and loaf of bread and then Oliver grabs a couple of glasses from the dish rack.

He opens the fridge and takes out a carton of chilled full cream milk and pour the contents into the glasses then he and the SP child quench their thirst. After that, he deposits the glasses and spoon into the sink and disposes of the empty bottle.

Reaching into one of his cloak's pockets, he lifts out a pouch bag and takes out from it a little toothbrush and toothpaste that he hands to his little companion. He also takes out his own hygiene set and they carry on with the task at the sink. When they are done, he takes out his SP journal and writes down an entry.

Going back to the dining room, his curiosity pesters him greatly so he halts and scales by a wall and then conceal his presence to eavesdrop on the conversations happening outside. He peeps and sees his friends, siblings, Olivia and the boy named Piko, who is rendered inseparable to her. All of them are gathered around chatting with his current parents.

After listening for a while, Oliver feels his little buddy press against his chest so he cradles him and very soon he slumbers in his embrace. Then once again, he resumes listening. As he peeps again, he frowns when he sees his mother takes interest and draws nearer 'that boy.' He hears her asks him a query and then feels infuriated when the silver-haired boy ignored her.

He finally quits eavesdropping.

He enters the room, answers the question as he sets his SP child gently into the large crib with the other slumbering SP progenies and advances towards them.

He grimaces when he hears his biological sister react in an upset manner. He gets even more infuriated when he sees her darting him an utmost pitiable look, begging for his compassion.

'How can anyone who cowers as cowardly as that become the next ruler of their homeland? IT IS SO PATHETIC!' He rages in his thoughts.

Then the silenced silveret finally speaks only to answer his mother's query with a rude remark in an angered manner.

Oliver lost all his patience as his temper rises and submits him finally to his wrathful demeanor.

* * *

Earlier in the dining area…

"By the way, Mom and Dad. How were you able to come home without being stalked by mobs and the paparazzi?" Mikuo asks his parents.

"We have Omiku to thank for that. He materialised a warp portal big enough for the car to drive into. The portal led us straight into the garage." Mycaulle informs the children.

"He chose a highway with a lot of crossroads and detours to summon it so that the stalkers will be confused on which pathway we chose to go to. None of them led to our town or anywhere near this province.

Just make sure not to mention our presence here to anyone kids, that way we can spend our time off in relaxation and tranquility at home for a change." Myco Aingeal says chuckling, informing the ten children surrounding them to keep a very tight lid on their temporary retreat.

"Yes, sir!" They all reply cheerfully and in smiles.

"You don't have to be so formal, kids. Call us Mom and Dad too, just like our children and Len and Rin does. Daddy, Papa, Pappy is fine with me too, your pick, I don't mind." Myco Aingeal insists, smiling charmingly.

"Actually, you wouldn't have to worry about those pests and thieves bothering you here.

I set _repel traps_ all over the place to catapult them back to whatever craphole they crawl from, Dad. So you and Mom can both go out and join us at our stargazing party venue in the middle of the fields.

I set a warp portal passage for us to be able to go there without walking far to get there. That way, no one in the neighborhood will ever know that you're both at home. It's over there so feel free to use and check it out." Len informs them, grinning.

"I still couldn't believe that you are actually an _entity_ all this time for three years now, Len dear.

You have to embrace those abilities and never abuse or take them for granted.

 _As people with innate or imbued abilities, our skills are the very core of our heart, mind, soul, strength and might._

 _They are our essence._ So cherish them well. Understand, Len dear?" Mycaulle advises him whilst stroking him on the head and then glancing and smiling at Olivia.

"Yes, Mom. I shall treasure them and I shall always remember your words." Len replies, blushing like a flattered child but strives to retain his serious demeanor.

 _Olivia smiles at recalling that very same lesson which she also learned back from their homeland._

 _Then Len smiles at her and as she returns the cheerful beam gladly, he felt his blush deepen in elation._

Then Mycaulle glances at the boy right beside her and decides to query him. Piko notices her examining him and looks away, wishing that he hasn't captured her scrutiny at all.

Curious, "If Len's a glacial elemental Entity, Olivia and my family are Abysslans and the others are mortal Earthlings, what if I may ask might you be?" Mycaulle draws nearer and queries him most nicely with a motherly smile.

Piko shies to an even deeper silence and didn't answer her inquiry.

Olivia looks at him worriedly and grips his hand gently.

Their friends wait intriguingly for his response.

"Isn't it obvious, mother? Our race has been battling his ' _kind_ ' for eons, you are a retired fighter after all." Oliver answers her as he returns from outside.

He puts James into the large crib with the other SP children and approach them.

"Ollie, please! Don't." Olivia tries to warn him, darting him a very pleading look. She clutches Piko's arm tighter as her brother draws closer to the group beside the dining table.

Disgusted and with a frown, "Address me either as 'Angelus' or 'Omiku', Olivia. Or just plain 'brother' is fine but not Ollie. 'Ollie' sounds like a name for a dog!" Oliver condescendingly orders her to call him with a proper name.

"Looks like the switch is 'OFF' at the moment, guys." Nero loudly whispers to the rest.

Nodding, they accept it quietly.

"I think he is so much more than that, Omiku dear.

Something is very unique about him and _unlike the others that I came across with back in the past, he outshines them all_.

I can feel your aura, alluring one." Mycaulle says gently, smiling.

 _She reaches out her hand and gently strokes and pats the young silveret on the head in a most motherly manner._

Oliver scowls at the sight of his mother's gentle and tender hand seated on his unworthy head.

 _He recognises that it is an abyss skill to scan one's hidden aura._

Piko quivers as he struggles to stand his ground. Taking a deep breath and pressing Olivia even closer against him, he tries to answer her question.

"What…

I…

am…

is…

NONE

OF

YOUR

BUSINESS!" Piko hisses, violently quivering with eyes that sparked eerily.

Then he rapidly lifts Olivia in his arms, grabs Athrylith from the crib and dashes outside into the fields at tremendous speed.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY MOTHER THAT WAY!

UNHAND AND STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!

HEY COME BACK HERE! YOU LOWLY, WORTHLESS COSMIC BLADER!" Oliver bellows in full rage and is about to chase after them but someone grabs him by the sleeve and halts him.

"Cosmic blader? You mean the race of bloodthirsty subjugators from another solar system? Piko is a Cosmic blader?" Len echoes in grave seriousness.

He is able to distinguish with the aid of his _vast entity knowledge_.

He quivers in horror as all the information about the race of hybrid intergalactic humans comes flooding into his head.

The others gasp in shock at the discovery. Earth mortals have no knowledge of what they are but overhearing it from Len made them a bit disturbed.

"Don't be so judgmental and so prejudiced, dear. Not all Cosmic Bladers are like that.

And honestly, I really detect that _he is something else far more than just merely a standard Cosmic Blader_.

 _I sense intense immensity yet magnanimity of power veiled deep within his aura._ " Mycaulle tells him, also grabbing him by the arm to secure that he wouldn't run after them to do anything regrettable.

"Be it as it may, mother. But we can never be too sure. Most of his 'kind' spread only misery and terror to others whom are not of his own race." Oliver says spitefully, wanting very much to do him harm.

"Once more, please do not be so judgmental and prejudiced, my dear Omiku.

And as for you, Len dear, it is best that you stop reading all that horrid information that is coming from your ' _vast-knowledge ability_ ' for not all of them are true and are from mere biased and ruthless hearsay. You will only terrorize yourself, dear Len." Mycaulle advises them, wrapping her arms around Len who was rendered very petrified from all the terrifying shock of mentally reading the given information by his ability.

"No wonder why it's so difficult… to defeat him… even with just his ' _debilitate-skill ability_ ' can…" Len mutters to himself, so appalled, very overwhelmed and completely nerve-wracked.

With eyes widened and paused to an almost catatonic state, he grows dreadfully pale from concluding his vast-knowledge entity skill.

He can feel himself falter from fear.

Mycaulle and Myco Aingeal take Len to the living room to calm him down and to recuperate.

Discreetly, Mycaulle darts Miku and Mikuo a significant look as they leave the room. Both of them receive the message and nod unnoticeably. They heed their attentions to their now hot-tempered younger brother and keep a closer eye on him.

* * *

Muttering, "I'm not allowing you to escape…" Oliver frowns at the route Piko and Olivia ran off to.

He closes his hands into fists and then his knuckles quiver in thirst for dispersing harm. His fist emits scorching steam from preventing to release his fury.

His siblings and friends gather beside him, all concerned about his accumulating hatred for the group's youngest members.

Miku hugs him to compel him to let it go whilst Mikuo, Nero and Rinto give him a warm look of tolerance.

However, the other girls couldn't bear to retain their silence or stay tolerant anymore. They all feel so sorry for both Piko and Olivia for being treated so roughly.

"Angelus, what's the matter? You act so spiteful now, I'm so shocked." Lenka carefully speaks first, out of both concern and curiosity. She takes refuge behind Nero after she finished her statement.

"Why are you acting this way? You were just so friendly and welcoming earlier and now this? I can't believe you, Angelus! What condescension! Seeing that from you is just… Ugh! DETESTABLE!" Neru grunts in aversion, realising that she herself acts in such manner at times but couldn't believe she can't take tolerating or even dealing with such rude conduct.

Boldly, she darts him an intense look of distaste. She actually feels so disgusted that she has been behaving so conceitedly just like that before.

She is so upset as she recalls that whenever she did, she only thought that she was being classy but now she knows that she wasn't!

Rinto presses her against him to make her feel recollected.

"I can't help but become so annoyed by the way you are now, Omiku. You've become so lame and uncool! Yuck much! So tell us... What has Piko and Olivia ever done to you anyway!?" Rin reacts much more frankly to the point of brutal tactlessness.

She crosses her arms and irritably shows him a very soul-piercing and discriminating look of repugnance. Mikuo tries to enclasp her in his arms but she delivers him a sharp nudge to keep him away for her to continue interrogating and glaring at the 'newcomer'. Yes 'newcomer' for their supposed friend is a lot more kinder and pleasing which he is not.

Noiselessly, Oliver carefully breaks away from Miku's embrace and turns his back on them.

He stares at an empty space lengthily.

An awkward silence lingers for a few seconds then they heard a little noise coming from the huge crib at the corner of the dining room beside the kitchen.

Returning from the living room and also hearing the small sound, Len walks towards the designated area first.

Temporarily, the group leaves Oliver to recollect alone and approach the SP children's playpen.

* * *

In the wintry party venue...

"I… I-I'm… so… sorry,… Piko." Olivia stammers, sniffling silently and very sorrowfully for her very own true and biological brother has heartlessly oppressed them and has certainly crossed the line.

Athrylith nuzzles against her to console her but the little one, too, feels her deep and intense pain.

The SP child emits tiny droplets of moisture that appeared within thin air and joins her crying.

Despite her very raised efforts not to cry, the undeniably painful feeling overwhelms her.

Tears drench her appealing visage once again as Piko walks slowly and selects a cushy couch in front of the glittering flame in the midst of the picturesque water feature that their entity friend materialised earlier when he decorated the place.

Cuddling her and their little one tenderly, he peers into the night's skies and spots most of the stars are out and twinkling brightly.

It is the exact perfect timing to finally carry out the main reason why he and Olivia requested their close friends the stargazing party, however, it will be all for nought.

Firstly, he obtains a rivalry from Len of the Kagamine residence and then now here comes Oliver, from the Hatsune residence, who hated the very sight of him.

He feels very dejected at the notion that they have finally overstayed their welcome and very much feels the urge that they should now go and leave them in peace.

Piko notices Olivia peering at him and concentrating on reading his thoughts. He doesn't mind for he no longer has anything to hide from her. He hugs and kisses her and the little one softly, brushing his lips on her cheeks to dry her tears. He looks at her intently and then finally he sighs.

Olivia nods in agreement when he passes her the message. She kisses and then hugs him even tighter and much more lovingly for she genuinely believes that she has made the right choice.

Then they take one last look at the stars.

"Let's go home."


	7. RBA4 ch43: You Are Really Meant For Me

At the edge of the dining area...

"What is that sound?" Len says as he peeps into the SP children's playpen.

All the SP progenies are lying down horizontally and taking a nap. He searches where the sound is coming from. His eyes contract when he realises the newest one amongst them is creating the sound. The others peep into the crib to see for themselves.

"Omiku, do you know what this sound mean? It is coming from your SP child." Len calls to him at the corner where he is staring at an empty space.

Oliver seems to be in a trance-like state although he isn't phased out. He snaps out of it and pays him some heed. Len beckons to the others to pipe down so that he can hear it. They see Oliver's right eyebrow raise as he silently walks closer.

He peeps into the crib and sees everything seem normal. The SP progenies look like they are all resting in a deep slumber.

"Hmm... " He observes for a moment, it's the first time he heard it. Knowing what to do, he strokes his SP son soothingly until the sound is gone.

"It's gone now. He's having a nightmare. According to the E-journal, all you need to do is this then it'll be gone.

You need to stroke him using the hand with the ring on. However, fail to do this then he'll wake up really ill. If that illness persists, the SP child will soon perish." Oliver says, raising his left hand. He grabs his SP journal from his pocket and writes an entry.

"And the switch is …" Nero butts in after he writes, trying to guess if it is 'Oliver' or 'Omiku' talking.

"Oh shut it, Nero!" Oliver snaps at him, trying to sound much like 'Omiku', finally he grins at his humorous clatter.

"It's 'ON'!" Nero continues with a smile in return. He pats him on the back and wraps an arm on his shoulder to welcome him back.

"Gosh, if you're going to be that way then tell me first if you're 'ON' because I prefer talking to Omiku so much more than Mr. Aristobrat." Rin says flatly, then she shows her mischievous grin and wraps an arm on his other shoulder.

"This certainly requires a lot of getting used to. So.. um.. Welcome back, Angelus?" Lenka says awkwardly, feeling her sweat drop.

"I don't like this! I guess I can say that I really am a hater of two-facedness." Rinto declares assertively and then frowns.

For someone who couldn't lie, it isn't surprising that it bothers him to put up with someone whom he thinks may be a pure deceiver.

"Rinto…" Miku utters almost inaudibly, trying to capture an eye to eye contact with him but he proceeds delivering his speech.

Could no longer take it anymore, "After hearing the girls' honest reactions and witnessing you ignoring them, I really regret acting tolerate earlier.

Think about it, _Omiku_ or _Oliver_ or whoever-you-are!

Do you actually believe that we will get used to _this_?

You are _Omiku_ to us and yet you transform into that monster _Oliver_ to Piko and Olivia?

For God's sake she is your _true_ and _full biological sister_! How could you even stomach hurting… *~forced pause~* Excuse me." Rinto explains his abrupt reaction.

With glistening eyes, Miku sees him squeeze Neru's hand as she watch him step out of the room, passing the kitchen then outside to the backyard.

"I know I'm not someone to be saying this but you really have to make up your mind. Me, for example, I want to remain this way from now on than return to the conceited and very egotistic person that everyone knew that I was. I want everyone to know that I'm no longer that shallow person who only wants their attention focused on her. I rather be known as an understanding person from here on. I am not saying that I already am, but at least, I'll work on it wholeheartedly. Excuse me too." Neru says, using her normal tone as the rich spoiled girl whom they all recognise is the way she was into the now mildly-spoiled yet forthright person.

Taking her SP child out of the crib, she follows Rinto and also steps out of the room.

Oliver looks elsewhere silently. He receives another pat on the back and is consoled by someone.

"Don't worry about it, bro. Rinto doesn't stay angry for very long. We are not expecting you to select a persona now.

Honestly, we are just hoping that you do. But if you don't want to, then we'll respect your decision." Mikuo assures him in a very understanding brotherly way.

"I can't…You will just have to accept that I'm really like this. Hopefully, all of you will understand it someday." Oliver says quite gravely.

"Although… big brother is right, you know… It's hard for me to say things so frankly because I am afraid to be hated by others. But… it can't be helped if you're feeling indecisive, Angelus. I know you have your reasons. I'll try to talk to them." Lenka carefully shares her views then also excuses herself.

She lifts Veilchenblau and takes Nero's hand and then they walk outside to find Rinto and Neru.

"We'll work on it. No worries. As for my point of view, you're fine by me, dude. I don't pick on Olivia but I do pick on Piko at times too. I just hope you'll take it easy on them. Laters!" Nero cheerfully advises him when leaving the room.

"I guess we might as well let Nero to keep on saying 'ON' and 'OFF' just to keep us posted on your dual personality case, Omiku." Rin says, not intending to be funny.

She remains there, sits on the cushy couch beside the crib and cares for Winner with Mikuo.

A bit annoyed and disappointed, "Wow… So you are _still_ going to act around with two personas? So be it! _It's your life_. But… If you ever hurt Olivia then I will make you pay!" Len warns him with a very eerie glare.

He snaps his fingers and then Joyance carefully floats into his arms without waking him.

Then he also heads outside the house like his cousins did.

. . . . . . . . .

Pissed and frowning once again, "Grr! Hmph!" Oliver growls fiercely then snorts.

He stomps briskly towards his room then they hear him slam the door.

"On behalf of Nero:

'OFF!'

Heheheh…" Rin says cheerily with a hearty yet quiet chuckle so that she wouldn't wake Winner up whom she is rocking gently in her sleep.

"I guess I'll ask Mom and Dad for some more helpful advice." Miku says sadly. She notices her brother and Rin cradling their SP child near the crib and that only one is left inside it.

"After you do, take Omiku's SP child to him. He might get another nightmare. Rin and I would go out shortly to the party venue and he might be left alone here unattended." Mikuo says whilst seated on the couch with Rin seated on his lap and their SP child in her arms.

"Alright!" Smiling, Miku helps out and then she carefully carries the sleeping SP child into her arms and then she heads upstairs to see her parents in the master's bedroom.

* * *

Outside…

"Where are we going, dearest?" Neru asks Rinto outside as she carries Prince with one hand and let him lead her with the other.

"To the vacant lot across the Hatsugamine residences where we parked our cars. I have a bugging feeling that Piko and Olivia have already felt very much unwelcomed by now. I'm worried. I have a hunch that they might think of leaving already. I hope we are not too late. Neru angel, would you kindly assist me to convince them otherwise?" Rinto tells her his hunches.

Neru smiles happily for his kindness and thoughtfulness for others. "With pleasure, Rinto dearest." She replies cheerfully then she closes her eyes and then Rinto leans forward and smooches her gratefully.

Then they quickly rush to the vacant lot in smiles.

* * *

After they left, Len appears from the shadows after overhearing them with Joyance floating right beside him.

He leaps at great height and materialises his glacial wings in midst air and then they swiftly soar towards the vacant lot.

* * *

"Where are they going?" Lenka says as she spots them moving to a far away area.

"Want to follow them and find out?" Nero suggests an option.

"Hey guys! Wait for us." They hear Rin call to them as she and Mikuo sprint towards their way in a hurry.

"I think I finally understand why Rinto reacted that way and what he might have in mind right now. Let's hurry." Mikuo says whilst nestling their slumbering SP child tenderly.

Then the four of them dash after Rinto and Neru.

* * *

In his room...

Oliver rips his performance attire off in a fury and throws the tatters on the floor. The shreds burn into ashes as his body engulfs itself in pitch black flames whilst he crossly recalls the earlier conversations.

Violently tossing his unburnable cloak and hat aside, he can feel his blood boil in wrath.

"I am not _anything_ like this!" He hisses, glaring to an empty space.

He likes having them as friends, he really do. But, he can't deny the fact that he hated being insisted to change his mind about the two people whom he refuses to amend his current treatment to them.

He believes he needs to train his sister at all cost. He must make her master _all_ of her skills to make use of _her hidden powerful abilities to be able to save their realm_! And if all it takes is to separate her from that boy to get her cooperation then he will!

His bedroom door makes a low creaking sound as it slowly opens.

"Hello little bro, please don't leave James unattended. By the way, I checked the master's bedroom and didn't find mom and dad. I think they must have tried the warp portal to check out the party venue." Miku says cheerfully as she peeps into his bedroom door.

Despite seeing him in flames and hearing his angry grumbling, she enters his room boldly with his slumbering SP son. She tucks the little one in a cozy bed near the window then glances through it.

She sees Rinto conversing in the garden with Neru and blushes as she focuses gazing at his striking appearance. Then she sighs when she sees him lean forward and lip-lock with her and then they excitedly hasten away.

She is about to turn around to check on Oliver but discovers him standing right beside her by the window, observing her.

He grins charmingly as he darts her a look of deep scrutiny.

"Interesting! You are in a relationship with Len and admittedly acknowledge that you 'love' him but you are actually 'in love' with Rinto." Oliver says in an alluring manner. His intense piercing stare is solely focused on her.

"It is true. I am not denying it. Len and I both love each other very much but we're not going to allow ourselves to lie to the fact that there will be a time when we'll someday be ' _in love_ ' and that it might not be just with ourselves but with someone else.

We already talked about this. Rinto was my first love so it's really hard for me to get over him. Len even understands me when he found out that I'm also a bit infatuated with Piko. I find him sweet but it's nothing compared to Rinto.

So when Len wanted to win Olivia's attention desperately, I wholly understand him too.

Len and I are both very open-minded so we decided to accept how we feel and do our best to pursue it. After all, we are both in the same situation anyway.

We are both in love with someone who already _'loves'_ and is _'in love'_ with someone else." Miku defends her stand.

Turning back facing the window, they spot Len hovering away in the skies with a little version of himself. Her eyes glisten then tears trail down her fair visage.

She is about to wipe them when suddenly her wrist is held back, then someone slurps them dry.

Her eyes widen as she feels the soft surface of someone's lips brush against her cheeks.

"What are… you doing… little bro…" Miku stammers slowly in a whisper, very much puzzled.

She steps back further and looks away when she accidentally glimpses at his very indecent appearance.

He savors licking his lips and gazes at her eye to eye. Then he grins and tells her as he leans forward once again to whisper in her ear.

"I'll tell you a secret that usually only Abysslan men know. We can tell if an Abysslan woman is in love by her tears.

If it is this mouth-bursting and irresistibly sweet, it signifies that the woman is indeed in love with someone.

We can also tell how much she does too.

The more irresistible and sweeter, the more deeply she is in love." He whispers in an enticed way.

Nerve-wracked, she backs away some more until she feels the sturdy surface of the bedroom wall. Then she feels the same hand grasp her by the wrist and a very unclad physique press against hers, pinning her there.

"More please." Oliver requests in a very enticing way as he lets their foreheads touch.

Closing her eyes, she summons all of her courage to speak up. "Why!? You already verified it. So why do you require more? Plus I have no intention of denying or even hiding the truth anyway. So why must I?" She says indifferently, frowning with her eyes closed. Then she feels him move in position to whisper in her ear once again.

"An in-love Abysslan woman's tears are also very powerful revitalisers like this abyss's best coffees or energy drinks.

In fact, they offer more than just revitalisation, they can cure and treat an Abysslan man's ailments and injuries.

I'm a tad tired and I want to be energised. So kindly shed a bit more, pretty please?" Like one of Olivia's 'Back in my homeland' trivia, Oliver alleges another Abysslan belief and most seductively pleads.

As she slowly opens her eyes, they only bulge wider as she sees herself engulfed in the same pitch black flames that he is surrounded with much earlier.

At first, it petrifies her terribly and renders her overwhelmed with paralysing astonishment for minutes.

Tears come plummeting in large amounts but soon, she realises that the pitch black flames did not hurt her at all.

"Gotcha, sis! Or may I say, Miku, my much-loved lover." He astounds her after he had consumed all the tears that fell.

"What are you saying!?" She interrogates him with a very reddened face from embarrassment and outrage for he succeeded tricking her into weeping.

Oliver smirks as he shift slightly and _thrust_ firmly against her.

Looking, Miku's eyes widen in horror when she becomes aware that from leaning against the wall, they are now lying on the floor - completely starkers! The pitch black flames did not burn or harm her, but it entirely obliterated her ensemble leaving only her SP ring on.

She shudders when she feels the amount of moisture streaming from within. With a shove, she pushes him away, turns around and phases out sitting into a daze. Very soon, he can hear her quiet sniffles.

"How could… you do this… I'm your sister and you're supposed to be my little brother… this is… *~sniff~*" She whispers sorrowfully.

Then she feels him embrace her from beside and rest his head on her shoulder, whispering in her ear once again.

"Are we really?

We're not even biologically half siblings or even a hairbreadth related by blood.

Plus we are only a few days apart in age.

I don't see why this is wrong or the reason why this can't ever happen.

And here is another Abysslan trivia: an in-love Abysslan woman's tears are VERY addicting, so addicting that they are also considered by men as delicious 'arousers'." He says softly. Then he licks and helps himself with more of her tears that just keep on dripping.

Miku is still sniffling when her assailant lifts her in his arms and sits her on his bed beside the sleeping little one. Then he grabs his blackish blue cloak and takes out from its pocket a gold ring. He grips her left hand and slips the ring on her ring finger next to the one that is already there.

"I don't have an SP partner. After seven days of caring for my SP progeny, the scientists in school told me that I should hold onto this partner-SP ring for a week. But I know that there is a 'purpose' why it should always be worn." Oliver informs her. Then he lifts her again with the slumbering SP offspring and brings them in his bathroom.

Inside, he fills the bathtub with water and as they wait for it to reach the brim, he lets her lift the SP child.

He smirks so as to notify her to figure out something out of the blue.

"What… is this for? And why…" Sniffing, she is about to ask why he made her wear the ring but didn't continue when she discovers that James looks and feels a bit bigger and heavier.

"He… grew? But, how?" Miku utters when she finally recovers from crying.

"Like this." Oliver says with a grin.

Miku's eyes widen again when he wraps his arms around them. He leans forward colliding her body against his and pressing his lips onto hers. She stares deep into his eyes but despite the eye-opener, she slowly closes them and soon reciprocates to its overwhelming enticement.

Coming back to her senses, she pushes him back with a gasp and a heart beating wildly.

Smirking, Oliver points to the little one in her arms. Again, Miku glimpses at the SP child and surprise comes right away.

His exterior surface changes and he has turned into a glistening SP child just like Athrylith.

"Amazing…." Wide-eyed, she utters in intense admiration.

"Here comes the next part. Better brace yourself." Oliver warns her, placing his palms firmly alongside hers under the SP child.

Intrigued, Miku waits with him for a minute then all of a sudden, "Hmm… Hm?... YEOUCH! Oh it hurts, Omiku! OUCH!" her fingers flinch in pain when she is suddenly burned as if her hands touch fire directly. She would have dropped James to the floor if Oliver's hands aren't securing hers on the little one.

Then he pulls and sits her with him whilst still holding James into the tub and he submerges the SP child more than halfway underwater with both of their hands still holding him.

With a breath of relief, Miku lifts and checks a hand up and sees no burns or blister marks on it.

"This is so amazing." She awes again in admiration.

Then she looks at Oliver who smirks to her again, this time quite enchantingly.

"Check it out!" Grinning, he lifts James above water and shows her that he grew even much larger. Miku realises that he now glistened and grew as big as a large ripe watermelon just like Athrylith.

"These sessions end here for now. I'll be requiring to do some more reading to figure out what's the next step. The texts in the SP journal's eBook doesn't spoon-feed us what we 'exactly' need to do, we need to decipher it to find the hidden information.

That is why our parents brought me home suddenly. They just transferred me to your school and my school's professors referred me to be added in Professor Kamui's class. You see, I'm the only one left in my school who still has a live SP child after seven days. And they wanted to figure out how it was even possible for someone without a partner to accomplish.

It's common sense really. With the absence of a partner, just double the care and the effort to make him survive.

I noticed he hasn't been making much progress with just myself raising him, so I thought, what if I find a myself partner? And I have you to thank for that." Oliver elucidates, smiling rather genuinely and somewhat thankfully.

Staring, Miku looks at him with quite a new sensation.

Next she looks at James who is now splashing and flapping his golden wings joyfully as he frolics in the tub. Then she looks at the new ring on her left ring finger. Finally, she looks at all of them as a whole.

They are like a couple bathing with their infant. She shies away as she recalls that they are both starkers since he forced her to him. She looks at the time on the clock in the bathroom and is surprised that it didn't even take more than 15 minutes for all of it to happen.

Closing her eyes, she thinks more about this. Then she feels a couple of firm arms pin and enclasp her and a supple set of lips brush hers.

After the touch, "I know in your case, this is probably your finals and no longer your midterms. Did you do all this just for excelling James?" she asks as she opens her eyes.

"No, of course not, because it's just _partly_ the reason." He chides appealingly, gazing at her in the eyes.

"Is it because the tears made your hormones imbalanced?" She inquires him since it is a plausible reason.

"Not quite. Maybe it did. But once again, that may be just _partly_ a reason." He chides again more appealingly.

"It's for humiliating me, isn't it? For letting the others tell you off and not defending you when they did, right?" She queries the next plausible explanation.

"Not at all! That is _not_ even partly the reason." Surprised, he chides strongly.

Then his eyes squint alluringly as he dart her a seductive gaze.

"So the real reason is that you just wanted revitalisation from me then. Hmph! Figured that much. Excuse me." She concludes her interrogation by answering them herself with the last plausible reason why it all had to happen. Then crossly, she stands up to leave the tub.

She has just lifted one of her feet out of the tub when she feels his grip on her wrist again. With a pull, he makes her sit back into the tub.

After a brief splash, she looks at him again in the eyes and then asks him what he wants.

"What is it? Do you still need me for more revitalisation?" She queries him coldly.

"No, I had my fill and thanks. They were really scrumptious. And that, too, is just _partly_ the reason." He answers her _savoring it by licking his lips, gazing gratefully along with blushing adorably and then finally, smirking in his own natural way._

She finds that look he just emphasized so attractive but she looks at him suspiciously and then this time, it is she who smirks.

"Oh I see. You wanted me to keep a tight lip about this. Don't worry. I don't care if it remains hidden or not for I know I didn't intended this anyway. So tell me, which one will it be?

You want me to keep it a secret or allow you to tell everyone? Once again, I don't care either way!" She says even much coldly.

"Neither. Like you, I think the same. Whether you prefer to keep it between us or expose it to every abyss, I don't care." He replies, darting an even more intensive gaze.

"Then tell me WHAT is it!? You have tried all of my patience!

Now tell me why you did this to me and why want me to stay any longer!?" She demands furiously.

After she queries, he presses her against him once more and collides his lips on hers another time.

After a very lengthy one, "Isn't it obvious, Miku?" he says alluringly with his usual charming smirk.

"I believe…" Then he continues whispering the reason seductively in her ear. She becomes stunned when she heard his reply. Then he does the same thing to her once more afterwards.

Their rings glimmer during those moments.


	8. RBA4 ch44: Journalist Of Most Private

In the vacant lot...

"Oh no…. we're too late." In regrets, Rinto glances from the left to the right of the road and checks if the car is still within eye reach.

The provincial road at night is calm and deserted. It isn't too dim for the stars in the skies are not hindered by clouds.

"This is so disheartening." Neru gasps as she catches her breath. Securing her embrace on Prince, she also searches the vicinity. She spots two other pairs of SP partners heading their way.

"Rinto! We figured out what's on your mind so we're here to…" Mikuo says, being the first one to reach them first. He pauses for he noticed their sadden faces, knowing the obvious reason. Rin arrives second with their SP offspring.

"It seems like we didn't make it after all." Nero says when he gets there.

"Guys! Oh… so, they already left? How terrible!" Lenka pants as she turns up last, hugging Nero and their SP child who smooches her to make her feel consoled.

The six of them pause for a moment of silence in the midst of their sadness. The 3 pairs hug their SP partners in consolation from their failure to prevent the youngest pair of the group from leaving.

"Hold on! Why are we so glum? Why don't we follow them and drag them back here!? Let's pick one of those rides and hit the road!" Rin proclaims in protest of the situation.

"You're right, Rin. We can still get them to come back." Lenka encourages cheerfully .

"Let's all ride my jeep. It's the biggest." Nero offers to drive them.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"Neru hastily urges everybody.

"YEAH! ! !" They all cheer.

"Someone has to stay here and tell the rest that you will be away momentarily so that they wouldn't worry. I'll do it." Mikuo appoints himself to do the task, kissing Rin as she embarks the vehicle.

"Ok, that will be helpful. Thanks man." Rinto says as he assists Neru and opens the door for her.

As Neru, Lenka and Rin and their SP children are being seated in the jeep, he notices something changed.

"Girls, don't you think the SP progenies looked a bit different?" He mentions in curiosity.

Then they all look at their little ones and inspect them.

Rinto and Neru scrutinise Prince, Mikuo and Rin check on Winner whilst Nero and Lenka examine Veilchenblau.

"They grew a little." Mikuo notices, stroking his sleeping SP daughter from the window.

"Now we really have to get Piko and Olivia back. SP partners understanding each other will make their SP child grow and excel. As a group, we are able to accomplish and attain even more than that and we truly owe it to them. We should tell them we wouldn't have come this far if it weren't for their help. They should see how much we need them as part of this group." Rinto says, embarking the vehicle last.

"YEAH! ! !" They shout in approval.

"Good luck guys! Rin, keep me posted on the latest occurrence. Cheerio!" Mikuo calls out as the jeep drives away.

"Ok KuO-ey! Mwah!" Rin calls back, blowing him a flying kiss.

* * *

In the skies...

Seeing that Piko's vehicle is nowhere in sight, Len and his SP son soar away following the main road in search for the pair who has left their company.

Grasping the bandages in his pocket, he whispers a global positioning spell to pinpoint Olivia's whereabouts.

Receiving the designated location, he hovers there, to a place he already knew, in great determination.

* * *

On the road...

"We're here now on the main road of the village. Now tell me guys, which way do we take first, to Piko's? Or Olivia's? Uhm. Does anyone here know where they live?" Nero can feel his sweat drop as he inquires the awkward question.

Uncomfortable silence answers him.

Everyone's sweat drops during that weird moment.

"Oh my God! _No one_ knows!?" He gasps in disbelief.

On alert, Rinto peers in the skies looking out the window.

He spots Len and Joyance quickly hovering away. He grasps for his partner's advance smart phone and activates the GPS tracker.

"Let's follow him guys." He says, directing the way.

* * *

In a beachside home...

"We're home! Mom? Dad?" Piko calls after entering the back door from the garage.

"Mama? Daddy? We're back! Anyone home?" Olivia calls out too in her naturally perky way.

In her arms are Athrylith and Snakey, the blizzard leash creature from Winterdomain realm whom they decided to care for as a pet.

The two of them give the impression as if they _are chatting_ with one another.

A peculiar sound is heard from time to time as Athrylith 'converses' and glints with the unusual pet that seems to glint back to him in reply.

Ecstatic, "Those baby sounds you make are so cute, Athrylith. You two are so adorable when chatting. Mwah!" Olivia smooches them.

Piko writes the new development involving their SP child in their SP journal.

Right after they left the party venue, Athrylith began to show signs of this current new development.

"Looks like they went out for supper and to watch a late night show tonight." Piko reads a note on the whiteboard nearby a kitchen counter.

"Let's go outside and watch the stars by the beach, Piko. We can do our project's discovery there." Olivia suggests, smiling charmingly.

"I was just about to say the same thing. Mwah!" Piko replies, kissing her on the cheek and then cuddling her, their SP child and the pet altogether.

"Hmm... looks like they were out shopping earlier too. Look at all those shopping bags." Piko says as they both notice the paper bags and boxes lined on another counter.

He opens the nearest box and checks the content. Then Piko's face turns white in shock.

When Olivia notices his stunned yet very funny expression,

"You shouldn't be snooping around other people's shopping bags, Piko honey.

We know how our mommies are whenever they shop. They buy anything they find interesting or even strange.

I bet you just saw a new pair of naughty underpants. Hihihih… Hahahah…!" She giggles at the sight then uncontrollably laughs aloud.

Piko darts a gloomy look but Olivia isn't tainted by it to make her stop laughing heartily.

"Maybe YOU would like to try them on. Don't forget that we're _alone_ tonight." Piko insinuates in a very mischievous tone and with an apparently naughty grin.

He grabs the item from the box and stretches it as he shows her.

"Pi...ko…? Oh! No, we're not! A…A…Athrylith is here a…and Snakey too! See? W-We're not alone! P...P… No! I don't want to! It's embarrassing!" Olivia stammers in refusal.

Grimacing in disbelief, "You are not ashamed to be seen completely starkers by our friends but you are shied from wearing erotic panties? *~spooky grin~* Fine then! I'll wear them on _you_ myself. Come here!" Piko settles with an indeed sensuous intent.

He bites the item as he wiggles his fingers on both hands so as to capture her.

Olivia's cheeks turn bright red as she slowly inches backwards.

Her flushed face is so adorable in his eyes that he immediately pounce on her. Olivia dodges so his face crashes on a pillar.

*~CRASH!~*

Then she runs outside of the house with their SP child and pet still in her arms.

"No!" She repeats, laughing delectably.

* * *

In her room...

'He… is _in love_ with me? And also loves me so much more and not just as a sister but as a…' Miku contemplates, almost in a daze as she finishes putting on her new performance ensemble that her mother had just given her and custom-made for her.

 _..._

 _Flashing back a memory..._

"Isn't it obvious, Miku? I believe… _you are really meant for me and not any of them_! Do you love me? And are you in love with me too? _" Oliver says most charmingly as he gazes deeply in her eyes._

" _I know I really love you as a brother but after going through 'those', you are so not like a brother to me anymore._

 _And since I can't tell if I love you, I can't also tell if I'm in love with you._

 _This is all so bizarre and confusing to me. And that's my truest answer, simply, I don't know, Omiku..." Miku replies sadly and seriously._

" _I accept your response for now so you can think about it. But please… call me 'Oliver' from now on." Oliver says and then he leans forward once again and holds her like he has never held her before._

...

'How do I… really feel about him?' Miku thinks deeply but to no available answer.

She feels James gently nuzzle against her as he flutters around her so she welcomes him in her arms.

The now gleaming and renewed SP child cuddles sweetly in her embrace. It makes her realise that she is his SP mother now.

She looks at her SP rings and wonders how everybody shall react if they tell everyone what happened between the two of them.

'Like Rinto, I really refuse to lie and wish I can never lie.

Like Piko, I want to love and be in love focusing only on one person and fight to live it out as happily as possible.

And like Len, I absolutely dislike to run away from reality so I'm going to face this trial boldly no matter what the outcome may be.

Like all of them, I am going to be truly honest with myself and tell everyone the truth once they start asking me why I now have two SP rings on. I just really hope that I'll finally figure out how I really feel towards Oliver.' She resolves to her decisions. Then she sees Oliver walk into her room.

"Ready to go?" He asks her very captivatingly, then he places his hand in front of her and offers to hold hands as they proceed in full grace.

"Yes." She replies then carries on.

She smiles very anxiously and feels his warm palm secures grip on hers as they go on.

She catches his eye contact gazing deeply into hers in the most beguiling way.

'One thing's for sure….' She continues contemplating deeply in her thoughts. 'I think I'm beginning to be really attracted to him...

His hugs…

his kisses…

his smirks…

even his touch…

I really appreciated them and not loathed them…

in fact,…

I reciprocated them because I…

I love them!

I loved them so much that I feel I'm actually falling in love with him too.

Is this true…

and after all these years living as siblings?

Why do feel I this way?' She reflects as they walk together towards the stairs.

She suddenly halts her steps and pause momentarily.

Glancing, she sees him staring at her in wonder.

'He has shown us this new persona so abruptly that most of the group hated it!

But do I hate it too?

Back in his room, he was really forceful but not harsh.

Also, I can feel that he isn't using any evil means like a seduction skill or love spell.

He actually seems polite and thoughtful when we're doing his SP project studies and discoveries.

Back in there, I know that he is truly sincere.

So... am I actually accepting him as a man?

Do I… love him?

And am I... also in love with him?' Miku continues contemplating.

"Anything the matter?" He says mildly and then smirks naturally.

Not being able to answer, she closes her eyes for a second and shakes her head. She takes a deep breath to recollect herself and then she steps forward to proceed.

However, she feels the familiar grip clasp around her wrist again and she is pulled back to a stop.

"Tell me, do you _regret_ going through _that_?" He grimaces intensely, darting a fiery glare. His pitch black flames begin to appear.

"No." She replies calmly, not at all intimidated by his upsurge in temper. To her, he seems extremely fierce that it will really scare anyone but in some way she sees beyond that now... _he looked so hurt and... in misery_!

"Then let's keep it short! _Why_ do you seem so _unhappy_? Do you _hate_ me!? Be honest!" Frowning, he fires a couple of queries angrily and at the same time, demandingly.

Then he feels her embrace him in response.

"I didn't know that I seem unhappy. If you thought that I am, then you are wrong for I was just thinking deeply and scrutinising my heart.

From there, I discovered that despite your overbearing personality as Oliver I still glimpse the cordial Omiku in you even as Oliver.

I found out that _this_ is the one true you and that I really accept and approve of you.

Now I truthfully know my answer to your previous queries and that is:

Yes.

 _I love you_ and I am also in love with you...Oliver." She whispers in his ear happily.

His flames and frown melt away as a mild smile slowly forms. Then with strong arms, he hugs her back.

In the midst of it, a tear appears from one of Miku's eyes and slowly descends.

Seeing it, Oliver licks it and discovers it possessing a brand-new burst of sweetness and revitalisation so great that it energised him tenfold.

He completely understands that the new taste of the tear is because this person in-love obtained a new love and is also deeply in love, realising that what she is telling him is the truth.

With a heart full of joy, "Thank you Miku, I love you and I'm so in love with you." he utters gratefully and then they kiss passionately.

* * *

In a shoreline subdivision...

"Wow… Piko or Olivia lives here? Looks really cozy but elegant plus the view of the sea is spectacular! If it's only around twenty-seven times bigger, then it beats our family's estate in this province." Neru compliments as they quietly disembark the vehicle which her brother parked in front of a big gated beachside residence in the most distant part of town.

"The garden looks pretty well-cared too. It's absolutely gorgeous." Lenka compliments the home in heartfelt admiration.

"I wonder… if they're doing something _naughty_ in there right now! Hihihih…" Rin giggles as she is readying her phone's video camera.

"Stop it, Rin! We are here to take them back and not make them hate us forever." Rinto scolds her then as he does, Neru quickly grabs her phone away.

"Aaahh! Pfffft!" Rin groans then she sticks her tongue out at her. She tightens her strap on Winner's carrier and anticipates an accurate timing.

"Looks like Len's scouting the area from above. He's not moving up there. Well not that he needed to since he has those Entity Eyes to search in the dark with. Are we going to knock now to alert Piko and Olivia?" Nero says, pointing to the intercom next to the gate.

Seeing them, "There they are right now." Lenka points to a corner side of the residence.

The two exit a veranda and are chasing each other, then they run to the far back of the house towards the beach area that connects the garden.

"Forget knocking, let's go!" Rin beats them to it as she snatches her phone back from Neru's hands and then dashes to the gate.

Surprisingly, the gate opens when Rin pushes it and then she scrambles after the two.

Being scratched unintentionally, "Ouch! Heeeeey! Oh why you…!" Neru shrieks in annoyance so then she angrily chases after Rin for reprisal whilst Prince is in his baby carrier with her.

"Girls! Wait up! It's the middle of the night! You don't want to be charged for breaking and entering. Hey come back!" Rinto chases after them, hoping they wouldn't be arrested for trespassing and disturbing the peace too.

"Hey! Wait for us guys!" Nero and Lenka run after them with their SP child.

* * *

Above the area...

Len looks at the message on his phone and slowly puts it away in his pocket.

Looking to the side, he stretches his hand and strokes his little SP child.

Whilst hovering with his dad in the night's sky, he glimmers then changes into a slightly bigger size.

Then after a while, he transforms into a glistening SP child.

In a minute, Len catches him as he is about to plummet due to his unconsciousness from a fiery fever.

In his embrace, Len glows and dissipates the sweltering temperature from the illness away.

Afterwards, Joyance awakes and begins to flap his wings and flutter once again as he is renewed into a much larger glistening SP child.

"Your SP mother and I understand each other very well. We don't need to be a couple to prove to you and everyone that we cared a lot about each other.

That is why you are able to excel just now.

We love, care and understand each other despite our decision to part ways.

We really need this new experience to be able to live our lives in peace of mind and self discovery.

We really must know who we actually are by ourselves.

I truly hope you will understand us, my son, and not think that we are being too selfish." He explains to his little one.

The SP child named Joyance glitters radiantly in response to his SP father, symbolising that he understood what his SP parent is trying to tell him.

* * *

In the stargazing party venue...

Trembling, Mikuo stands in silence with bulging eyes in full wideness. He doesn't know whether to run away or puke at the extremely sickening sight.

"Mom! Dad! That is so revolting! How can you do _that_ out in the open!?" Mikuo exclaims in utter shock and embarrassment.

After Rinto and the others left to get Piko and Olivia back, Mikuo decides to proceed to the party venue, thinking that Len, his parents and siblings are already there.

When he used Len's warp portal that led to the wintry stargazing party venue, he accidentally walks in on his parents who are actually getting into the middle of their most private of activities.

To make matters worse, they are on the small stage that he and Rin set up for performances.

"Oh! We're so sorry dear. It's just that we weren't able to enjoy this much private time together for a very long time. Plus this decorated area is just so enthralling that we couldn't help ourselves." Mycaulle tries to explain, untainted that she hasn't made herself quite decent.

(An Abysslan woman is _never_ ashamed of her exposed bare body. It is considered rather normal in Abyss Realm.)

"Take it easy, son. You're almost seventeen after all. Besides, This is a natural thing. Plus we are both aware about your sneaking around with Rin. Heheh…" Myco Aingeal teases in an evasive awkward manner.

Turning around, Mikuo couldn't help but feel that he wanted to disappear in the darkness of night.

Repulsed, "I-I… I'm going back to the house, excuse me." Mikuo dashes back to the Hatsugamine residences towards the longer way and forgetting about using the warp portal, stumbling and bumping into cornstalks by accident.

* * *

In the Hatsune residence...

Getting messy and muddy from hurriedly sprinting away, "Ugh… that has got to be the _worst_ thing that I have ever seen in my entire life…" Mikuo groans as he hobbles slowly inside the house with a very sickened feeling pestering him.

He stops momentarily when he heard his siblings conversing with each other.

Intrigued, he pauses to listen.

"I just sent Len a text. We promised one another that we will alert each other first when one of us has decided." Mikuo hears Miku say.

"What did he tell you?" Next, he hears Omiku query.

"~'I understand and always be happy.'~" He hears Miku reply.

"Well, are you?" He hears Omiku inquire.

For a number of seconds, he waits for more but heard nothing.

Thinking that the conversation is over, he carries on upstairs to his room to take a shower.

'I wonder what they were talking about?' With eyes closed, he ponders as he reaches his bedroom and enters it.

Inside, he freezes when he realises that he just passed by them seated on the couch outside...cuddling?

In a flash, he grasps for the doorknob again, flings the door wide open and exits.

"OOHHMMYYGGODDD! ! !"

He screams upon witnessing them both climax.

* * *

Between both sand and sea...

". . . . . . . . ."

Wide-eyed and in shock, Piko grows entirely white on the face as he watches someone take multiple snapshots of him with Olivia 'pinned' right beneath him.

His vest was removed and has Athrylith and Snakey 'trapped' inside its pocket to keep their sights off them at a far corner of the sandy garden.

He is in a semi push-up position with his knees bent and clamping Olivia stationary.

His shirt is wrinkled from their tussle and his shorts are nearly falling off for it has been unbuttoned and unzipped.

Inserted between his teeth and dangling by the left side of his lips is an extraordinarily scanty, scandalous-looking, mature female's undergarment.

On his USB limb dangles a dark pink short-shorts with a cute periwinkle belt.

Whilst his left hand secures his captured prey immobile, his right hand clutches downwards a peach underwear with a single silver stripe that has already reached halfway down one of her legs - that he really meant to replace with the ones clenched in his teeth. However, what should have been a teasing moment turned into an inescapably _hot_ predicament.

Whilst in contact, "Huuuh!? *~panting profusely~* R…Rin? *~breathing deeply~* Guuuuys? *~exhaling ticklishly~* Wh..at a..are you doing here?" Olivia moans a query as she recognises the familiar faces staring right at them.

Four of them are stun-frozen, open-mouthed for witnessing the utterly kinky display.

"Oh! Don't mind us, just keep at it. Great shot!" She says like a professional photographer in full concentration as she continues capturing images.

Then with a wide grin, she picks her favorite then selects the best ones and sends them to Mikuo before Neru is able to snatch her phone away again.

Whilst Neru and Lenka reach for her gadget, Rinto and Nero subdue and tackle Rin.

"E..E-Excuse us! S-Sorry!" Rinto stammers as he threw her over his shoulder.

Then they all run away to the farther side of the beach, four of them with utmost disturbed and scarlet faces.

After they left, "Piko, I think they came to take us back home to the Hatsugamine's with them. Let's chase after them to talk it over." Olivia says, squirming loose, detaching their contact and walks to the tied vest to get Athrylith and Snakey.

Mortified for overall exposure, Piko couldn't even nod as ocean waves conceal his own streaming dampness.

* * *

In his own bathroom...

"Bbbbbhhhhhrrrrrrlllll! ! ! This is NOT happening to me! Someone wake me up from this nightmare!" Squatting by a toilet, Mikuo cries wretchedly in massive disbelief and nausea.

Then he pukes again into the toilet whilst a gentle hand rubs him on the back to soothe him.

"Big bro, we were just about to tell everyone, you see…" His sister tries to explain but he hurls another round of regurgitation into the bowl.

"I don't see what the big deal is, brother. Mother and Father mentioned that they caught you and your lover ' _at it_ ' from time to time too, and that was when we were all _way_ much younger - at fourteen? or was it thirteen?

We are all sixteen years old now plus we are Abysslans. We are suppose to be considered adults at the age of fifteen." His younger brother explicates indifferently.

Mikuo stares at him, even more wide-eyed.

It's not only him, but him too?

How can his own parents let his younger brother see them 'at it' too?

Now this foster brother and his full-biological sister _too_ have become 'close'? Is that how he learned and became seemingly good at it?

What in the world is going on? He inclines and disperses another round for the revolting image of his parents and siblings that visualised inside his head suddenly.

After his last vomit and shower, they gather in the kitchen for refreshments. Miku hands him a tall glass of cool water which he thankfully emptied. Then he asks Miku for another glass.

She has just handed him the next glass when Oliver tosses him his phone after it had just rang a message alert tone.

"I bet it's your lover now." He says, smirking deviously.

Catching it, he glances at the received image files then he spits out the all the water that he has just gulped from the glass.

"WHO THE HELL APPOINTED _ME_ AS _'_ JOURNALIST OF MOST PRIVATE EVENTS ANYWAY!?" He screams when Rin shown him a butt crack shot.


	9. RBA4 ch45: Heart Of Steel Of Mine

By a shoreline residence...

"Piko, Olivia, won't you please come back with us? We promise we will back you up if needed. Things just wouldn't be the same without you." Lenka pleads to the two.

"We just don't want to cause any more problems, guys. Which is why we felt like we had to leave." Piko explains to their unexpected visitors.

"But you're not causing us any problems at all. You did nothing wrong. Why would you think that way? Is it because of Omiku?" Nero protests and guesses for it's an obvious hunch.

"I can't really understand it myself. Why does he want to push you so badly into combat training?

We know about your regal duties, but it is also your parents who has sent you both here to live a safe and peaceful life away from all that war in the first place.

Isn't there anyone else who can help save your realm? He's your brother but why is he so hard on you, Olivia?" Rinto chimes in, pondering for solutions.

"My brother is really sharp-tongued, strict and mistrustful about some priorities like this bizarre experience of being sent in this realm.

Even though we rarely see each other back in our homeland, he believes only I possess the ability to deliver our realm from the scourge and claims I inherited it from our parents but I never felt that kind of power.

In fact, I performed so badly in my combat lessons during my stay at the Devin's House that my training was deemed ineffective. As for looking for someone else aside for my own brother, I don't know." Olivia informs them.

"I can't believe that the 'OFF switch' is really his true self.

When he spoke to us after you left, he seems very much like our friend Omiku. But in both your presence, he transforms into your cold, condescending brother, Oliver. And we don't get what's his problem with you, Piko." Nero says in disappointment.

"He doesn't like me because of my origins.

Apart from my race being infamous and ruthless subjugators, I barely know much about them for I was born and raised in this realm and only know a few other Cosmic Bladers who are also living peacefully in this solar system, all of us claiming as hybrid human Earthlings.

If my instincts are correct, the so-called _scourge_ in Abyss realm might be a Cosmic Blader as well. So it is better if you just let us be and go back so Olivia's brother wouldn't create another unsightly scene." Piko enucleates solemnly.

"Still! Who cares about, 'Off Switch'. You should both come back with us. Didn't you plan this stargazing party in the first place? And most of us are really excited that you both spend the long holiday weekend having fun with us at home until Friday. If you don't, what will happen to all the pranks I set up for Neru? It will go to waste if you are not there to laugh at her!" Rin insists, urging to them to reconsider.

Very annoyed, "Hey! ! ! You were actually planning on pranking me all along during our long holiday weekend? Oh why you…! *~Ahem! clears throat~* If that's so, then Piko, Olivia, we're not leaving here until you both come with us." Neru counters Rin but stops herself to deliver her next statement. Then she cleverly declares an ultimatum.

Squeezing each other's hands, Piko and Olivia look at each other in silence.

 _Telepathically conversing,_ 'Come to think of it, I really want to reconsider it, Piko. It is because I would still like to spend our holiday having fun with our friends. I just don't want to make you feel unhappy in case you didn't want to.' Olivia admits sadly, looking depressed.

 _Telepathically responding,_ 'You don't want _me_ to be unhappy? I suggested to leave because I don't want _you_ to be unhappy. I guess we can reconsider it for they _are_ our friends.

Besides, if they stayed any longer, they'll meet my folks and I'd hate it if that happens. My parents are the worse! They always annoy me and surely they'll embarrass us in front of them without even knowing.

So.. Ok! For I know it'll make you happy, let's return.' Piko replies winking and giving her an encouraging grip that made Olivia smile.

"Alright guys, we'll come back with you." They both permit willingly.

"YEY! ! !" Their friends cheer happily.

Right when Neru hugs Rinto, "Extra clever move, Neru! Who would ever believe that your ' _calculating spoiled-brat demeanor of getting your own way_ ' would actually come in handy at times." Rin blurts out, nudging her.

"Actually, it wasn't Neru's…" Olivia cuts in.

Even more annoyed, "HEEEY! ! I'm smart and only mildly spoiled but I am _never_ a calculating brat! You _sick_ , disgusting _perv_!" Neru interrupts her.

"…..."

Upon hearing the word ' _perv_ ,' five out of seven of them became silenced, stun-frozen and extremely crimson-faced.

Puzzled and getting worried, "Huh!? What's wrong guys?" Olivia asks obliviously and then she feels Rin squeezes between her and Piko, wrapping her arms around their shoulders.

Cheering for them joyfully, Rin points to her cousins and the affluent siblings whilst the silver-haired boy beside her petrifies into a fossil in shame.

"Oh it's nothing to be alarmed about you two. You see…'THEY' are _all_ still obviously virgins.

By the way, WAY TO GO Piko-perv and Olivia-perv at it! YEAH! ! ! Woooooo! I'm so proud of you two! Congrats on your first time!

You learned from the best of course and that's _me_!

At it!

At it!

AT IT ! ! !" Rin continues cheering and swaying her hips whilst the four can only stare at her uneasily.

Blinking naively, Olivia also stares at Rin, unaware of the discomfort of the others.

T_ _T

Whilst with eyes shut in utter shame,

". . . . . . . . ."

Piko just keeps his silence

...miserably.

* * *

In the shadows of the beach...

"You know Len, except for Piko and Olivia, we all know you are here. Why don't you come out and join us? I know you wanted to see her. Deny all you want but it's crystal clear you seriously love her. Isn't that why you led us here?" Rinto says, when he excused himself from the group.

"It doesn't matter. What's important to me is that she is happy and coming back. Anyway here, give them to those whom you think has become quite tired. One big VRE can boost you all night. I will see you back at home." Len says, then he hands him 10 special VREs to share with the group.

He takes one good look at the person he so cherish to see and then he leaps at great height and disappear into the shadows.

"RIIIIIIINNNNNTTTTOOO! ! !

Are you taking a leak _or_ masturbating?! We're ready to go home!

Squirt all that out faster and LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOO! ! !" Rin drawls loudly from a far.

Abruptly reddened, "WHAT THE F**K ? ! ! SHUSH RIN! It's the middle of the night! Geez! Coming!" Rinto yells in embarrassment.

* * *

In the Hatsugamine's garden...

"Oh thank goodness, you're back guys." Mikuo says as he wraps an arm around Piko and Olivia's shoulders.

"We're sorry if we worried you, Mikuo, Miku." Olivia apologises for both of them.

"I guess I should apologise to your mom for being rude." Piko submits cautiously.

"You don't have to, Piko. She's not angry about it. Besides, she and dad are already resting." Mikuo assures them.

Hugging them, "Welcome back guys. I'm so glad you both returned, Piko, Olivia." Miku wearily greets them with a pleasing smile.

"Miku, you looked really tired. Here. Len says to give them to those who seem low in energy. It's better to have our party without any exhaustion." Rinto says, then he hands her three VREs.

"Who wouldn't be after going through _at it_ three times in a row." Mikuo mutters with eyes squinted at his sister.

Ignoring him, "Thank you Rinto. That's very thoughtful of you. These will surely help me out. Bon appétit!" Miku gladly accepts and consumes them gratefully.

"One for you too, bro. Piko refused to take his anyway." Rinto hands Mikuo one VRE. He also hands a bag full of snacks they bought for them from a convenience store on their way home.

"Thanks a bunch, bro." Mikuo gladly accepts and consumes the VRE too.

Kissing him on both cheeks, "Mwah! Mwah! KuO-ey, guess what?" Rin merrily says whilst hiding something behind her back.

"What? Another one of Piko's butt crack photos?" Mikuo guesses, rendering Piko frozen in humiliation whilst Olivia chuckles uncontrollably who are both on his alternate sides.

In his shame, Piko subdues her to the ground and smooches her until the redness on his face clears away.

"No. Looky!" Then Rin reveals the little one hidden behind her. Winner hops to him and he catches her in his arms. She is gleaming despite the shadiness of nightfall.

"Look at Veilchenblau too, big bro Mikuo, Miku." Lenka happily shows them her glimmering SP daughter.

With a huge smile, "Prince changed too, see?" Neru happily shows off her glittering SP son.

"Actually bro, they all changed at the same time when I was pulling up my jeep. It's not more than 5 minutes ago, in fact." Nero informs him, checking the time and writing it on his and Lenka's SP journal.

"Let's talk more about it at the party venue." Mikuo suggests, allowing the others go through the warp portal in the garden first.

* * *

In the stargazing party venue...

"Wow, cousin Len really made this place meant for night time parties." Lenka says, marveling at the sparkling beauty of the place.

"You're right Lenka. It's absolutely stunning." Olivia admires the place with her too, smiling delightfully.

Then Athrylith and Snakey hop down from her arms and frolic in the enchanted frost and snow. Prince, Veilchenblau and Winner also jump down their mother's embrace and join Athrylith and the unusual frost pet engage in recreation on the mystic glacier.

"You will be needing this sooner or later so let me prepare it for the six of you. It's better this than rush to the river whilst your hands burn." Piko tells them as he dashes to fetch a kiddie pool and an irrigation hose. He sets down the pool and turns the hose on to fill it with water.

"A pool full of water?" Neru with Rinto inquires.

"What is that for? Still got some of my neon orange goo on you? Heheheh." Rin jokes whilst chuckling.

"Whilst our hands burn?" Lenka and Nero question in puzzlement.

"You'll see." Miku encourages with a smile.

"You already know what it is for, Miku? I guess you are one of the smartest since you were able to figure it out." Piko compliments her logically.

"Oh boy, here she goes. Yes, she does. And you would not believe how. Brace yourself for what she is about to tell you guys." Mikuo says, rolling his eyes.

Miku is smiling brilliantly when she places her left hand forward to display the lustrous accessories whilst blushing deeply.

Wondering, "Miku… Uhm...Why do you have 'two' SP rings on?" Olivia queries and then she points to the golden bands on her left ring finger.

Apart from Mikuo and Olivia, the others' jaws drop upon realisation.

"Oh my gosh!" They exclaim.

"Y-You're kidding us, right Miku? S-so now it's you and …no... probably... uhm... It's just for the Science Project, correct?" Piko assumes in a bit of shock.

Then he is pushed aside by the impetuous menace near him.

"What _cutesy butt crack_ is trying to ask is: Was it... ' _ON switch_ ' or ' _OFF switch_ ' you just hooked up with?" Rin blurts out, interrupting.

"Uhm. Both? They're, I mean, ' _he_ ' is the same person!" Miku corrects her whilst her sweat drops.

"Miku... Are you sure about this?" Rinto queries seriously, scrutinising her painstakingly.

"Yes, I am very sure." Miku replies in blissful delight, 'vividly and wholly enamored'.

* * *

Moved in a corner...

Huddling with Piko and Nero, "I guess you have to take an extra closer eye on Olivia from now on, Piko. Now that Len's a free man, he'll take every opportunity he has to get to her. By the way Nero, I just huddled with you too so that it wouldn't be obvious that I needed to speak to Piko. I can't choose Rinto since he is close to Len." Mikuo advises him as he whispers to them at a corner.

"Hey no worries, bro. Got your backs too. So what are you going to do now, dude? Omiku's probably got this planned all along to get Olivia to submit to his bidding. Is there anything we can do?" Nero assures him and then queries Piko.

"I guess there is no other way but to follow your tip, Mikuo. Can you also help me look out for her just in case I am temporarily indisposed of or unavailable?" Piko replies and then asks for their aid.

"Of course dude." They approve in tandem.

The moment they break the huddle, their eyes bulge wide open upon glimpsing the very person they were just talking about has already appeared in the scene and has now commenced his motive.

* * *

By the middle of the venue...

Sitting nearby the place where the SP offsprings are playing, Neru and Olivia were abruptly disturbed on their conversation.

Trying to push him away, "Uhm, Len? What are you doing? Please don't do that. S'il vous plaît?" Olivia queries him uneasily whilst she is being enclasped and smooched generously.

Also trying to push him away, "Yeah Len! Have you ever heard of _personal space_?" Neru complains after he just suddenly popped out of the blue and squeezed between her and Olivia on the small couch.

* * *

Back in their corner...

Wide-eyed, "I think he has gone totally demented…" Nero comments at witnessing the absurd sight.

With blaring eyes and headset, "Grr! He's really trying to get on nerves." Piko growls with a rising temper.

In disbelief whilst his sweat drops, "Is Len under someone's control or what? Seeing him fawn over someone even if it's to the one he loves is just not like him at all. Better stay alert. I sense something's up." Mikuo advises him to take extra caution concerning the unnatural scenario.

"No problem." says Piko as he rushes to the couch where Neru, Olivia and Len are seated.

"HEY! ! ! Unhand her you..!"

Seizing him by the arm, Piko tries drawing him away from Olivia. He is still pulling him when they hear something

 _cracked_

and then

 _snapped_.

O_ _O ;

With their eyes bulged widely in horror whilst they are all cramped on the couch,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ! ! !"

Piko, Olivia and Neru scream at the terrifying sight of Len's arm detached from his body.

"LEN! Materialise VREs and consume them! QUICK!" Olivia cries whilst Piko throws his arm back to him.

He lifts both trembling girls and leaps them a distance away from the small couch.

"H-hold o-on… W-why i…isn't Len moving? Is he dead?" Quivering, Neru wonders as she stares at him in horror.

Taking a closer look, "Grr! Because that isn't Len! _That_ is one of his horny icy doppelgangers." Piko growls in exasperation.

Then he hastens back to the couch and stamps the ice figure in his anger until it corroded back into snow.

"So that's why his touch feels so uncomfortably chilly and unpleasant." Olivia comments about it.

"Gosh! What is wrong with him? Has breaking up with Miku finally gotten to him? As if Miku had an alternative anyway! He has been so neglectful towards her, she deserves to have someone else! Not as if it's your fault, Olivia. No offense but he…" Neru complains brusquely.

Feeling guilt-driven, "Neru… Please tell me. Why would you think, it is _my_ fault they broke up?" Olivia asks her with eyes starting to glisten.

Covering her mouth, "Oop… Uh, I... No! I didn't mean it that way! Sorry Olivia. Just don't think about it, ok?" Neru stops immediately for unintentionally troubling her and tries to tell her that it was nothing to think about.

* * *

Back in the corner...

A few meters away from them, "I guess I stand corrected. Len isn't a fawner after all." Mikuo says as he watches them with Nero from there.

"But his frosty minions are." Nero adds as his sweat drops.

"KuO-ey…" Rin calls whilst examining their little daughter.

"Nero my love…" Lenka echoes too, she is with Rin at the moment.

"What's up?" Mikuo asks them and then he sees their SP daughters lying horizontally and quivering by a snow bank.

Nero bends over near the girls and sees the SP children seem to be somehow heaving to catch a breath.

Gently and slowly, he strokes his daughter Veilchenblau. Suddenly, the mere touch burns him. "YEOOOOOUCH! ! !" Nero shouts in pain.

"HUH!?" Piko, Olivia and Neru glance their way.

Naturally catching him, "EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK! ! ! !" Neru suddenly shrieks too when her son Prince hurriedly hopped into her embrace.

Feeling charred, she drops him like a hot potato.

In a flash, Piko dives and catches him before he crashes onto solid ice.

"What's wrong, angel?" Rinto rushes quickly to check on her.

He takes his son from Piko and winces instantaneously at the accumulated pain from the sizzling temperature that the child emitted.

Despite the agony, he continues to enclasp him and refuses to drop him.

Rushing, Athrylith worriedly bounces towards his parents, jumps into his mother's arms and coos a sound as if he is trying to tell them something urgent.

"Yes, Athrylith sweetie. We know. Piko!…" Olivia says, calming him down.

Both of them rush to the kiddie pool filled with water.

"Guys! Over here! Hurry and lift your SP child with both hands and submerge them halfway in the water. You have to hold them both together! Just bear with the pain." Piko hollers as he and Olivia wait for them by the pool.

"Actually, just one of them holding the child would do. See?" Len says, appearing beside them. Then he shows them Joyance who floats to him.

The glacial-winged SP child now glistens naturally and has also grown exactly the same size as Athrylith.

Frowning, Piko squeezes Olivia closer against him as they wait for their friends to gather at the pool.

So bearing the intense pain, the three SP pairs gently lift their SP child and hurriedly rush to the pool.

"OUCHIES! Oh it's so hot! Winner, you're burning holes on your mommy and daddy! Ouchies! OUCHIES! YEOUCCCCHHHIIIEEEES!" Rin cries loudly whilst Mikuo too feels her pain.

Working together by tossing Winner back and forth, they reach the pool first.

"Ow! Ow! Ouch! OUCH!" Neru utters then finally she almost dropped Prince again, but luckily, Rinto is there assisting her in lifting him.

"Owwie! Owwwwww… Oh it hurts so much, Nero. But please don't drop her! OWWIES! ! !" Lenka cringes in soreness but persists as she and Nero refuse to drop Veilchenblau.

Reaching the pool, each pair immerses their child and hands into the water.

All of them take a deep breath of relief in accomplishing it.

"Wow… No burn marks at all!" Lenka marvels, inspecting her hand that has lost every trace of soreness.

"Oh cool! Look at her!" Nero says as their child wiggle joyfully in the water.

He lifts her up and sees that she has grown so big.

Hugging her, "I guess we can't play catch with you anymore, huh Winner? Because you're so big now, even bigger than bowling ball but not as heavy. C'mere!" Rin chuckles as she and Mikuo cuddle their child.

"That's our brave boy. How are you feeling, Neru angel?" Rinto compliments their own child and checks on Neru.

Relieved, "Oh thank goodness…" Neru exhales.

"Congrats guys! I'm so glad it turned out well." Olivia congratulates them.

Athrylith thankfully coos, glints and wiggles to his parents in her embrace for helping his friends.

Chuckling agreeably, "You are most welcomed, Athrylith my cutie baby." Olivia replies perkily.

Then she feels a tender hand rest on her shoulder.

"Did you understand what your SP child just say?" Miku queries her curiously.

"I suppose so. At first, it seems just like baby sounds but very soon his voice enters in our minds. It is so clear that Piko and I can hear him call out to us even from afar, Miku." Olivia replies openly.

Then she sees two winged spheres nuzzle Miku on the left and right cheek and then they flutter into her embrace. They are both so big that she looked like she's carrying two large watermelons in each arm.

Smiling delightfully, "Lucky you boys are light as pillows and can fly in case my arms get numb. Mwah! Mwah!" Miku compliments and kisses her winged SP sons. -^.^-

The golden-winged SP child James coos in response whilst the glacial-winged SP child Joyance flickers in reply. In a second, his flicker develops a unique cooing sound just like James' and Athrylith's cooing.

"Congrats Joyance. Sure James. I love you both too. Huh? Wow! I see what you mean Olivia. Their voices do appear and are heard inside your head." Miku says happily.

Olivia is in smiles conversing with Miku when two familiar figures appear beside her, one on the left and the other on the right.

Both of them take an SP child from her arms and let them drift afloat.

Then the one on the right snakes his arms from behind and enclasp her amorously.

Smirking charmingly as always, "It seems your SP child won't be the one in the lead for long, little sister..." Oliver irks over-confidently, altering his clinch on his romantic companion for comfort.

Appearing from the left, "Joyance might not be the first SP child who excelled to this stage but I'm positive he will outrank the rest of the SP children because he progresses the fastest." Len assumes, basing on the acquired overall data of all SP teams.

The others stare at them from behind Olivia, looking at Miku and the two. She looks like she has two SP partners which she technically does.

"Oh come on you two, this is supposed to be a Science Project and we should work together with other teams not compete with them." Miku reminds Len and Oliver.

Blinking innocently, Olivia wonders about a certain strangeness in the air. Then she feels someone passionately embrace her from behind.

"Say what you want, Len and ' _Ollie_ ', but it's crystal our SP son Athrylith is still unanimously the first to progress to this development." Undaunted, Piko remarks whilst grinning aggressively.

His heterochromia iridum eyes display a fearless silvery gleam in anticipation of a plausible clash.

Oliver grimaces at the dishonor of being called 'Ollie' for he finds the shortened name so utterly demeaning and distasteful that it's more fitting of an animal than of a person.

Pissed, "Don't you dare address me by that derogatory term, you lowly, worthless blader!" he belittles him discourteously.

His pitch black flames appear and begin to melt and smolder the enchanted snow beneath his bare feet.

Piko grins in reprisal, limiting his immense hidden spite as he telepathically orders his blades not to materialise.

"Enough you three! We are not here tonight to put up with your unreasonable hatred towards whatever it is that's the root of all this." Rinto scolds them to cease the brewing condescension session.

Whispering to Nero, "I can't believe this is getting out of hand. I wouldn't even need to ask them what they have against Piko since it obviously has the name Olivia written all over it." Mikuo says in his concern.

Whispering back to Mikuo, "Yeah, I can see that. And it is really hurting her. Perhaps we may divert their cuss showdown with an EEWG instead? Although that requires skipping this good night's sleep." Nero suggests an idea.

Since they are behind him, Rinto turns around and glances at them after overhearing.

Closing his eyes, he faces back to Len, Oliver and Piko and suggests Nero's idea.

Mikuo and Nero's jaws drop in astonishment.

"Entity Enhanced War Games?" Oliver queries.

"Oh not EEWG again…" Piko groans.

"And why not? Are you afraid we'll win? You can have Mikuo, Nero and Rinto on your team this time since Oliver and I are teamed up. And I have the best venue to hold our EEWG." Len highly consents with a grin.

* * *

Later...

"Oh why am I not surprised…" Piko groans even more as they all stand in front of a decorative crystal dome-like doorway.

The warp portal to Winterdomain.


	10. RBA4 ch46: Sons Of Steel Glory

Seated on couches...

A glittery smart phone is tossed high up in the air after its owner had just seen the laugh-tripping memes online due to excessive boredom.

Glowering with her nose high in the air and arms crossed, "It's not fair! I want to go to where the boys are! I want to see my dearest Rinto in action and not just loaf around here. It's so dull. Ugh!" Neru whines whilst she and the rest of the girls are left behind in the party venue outside the warp portal to Winterdomain.

Pouting and looking glum, "Me too! I want to see my Nero! Why is it always the boys who always have the most fun around here? If they think only boys are interested in war games then they are so wrong!" Lenka echoes with Neru.

With a sordid thought, "Maybe they only want it to be purely men's only because they wanted to have a sausage fest. How I would love to sell their _at it_ video to g*y-fan girls. I'll make millions! Heheheh…" Rin snickers at her own naughty ideas.

Sickened by the disgusting thought, Neru and Lenka pierce Rin extremely infuriated glowers. In their rage, they sock and thrash her limp for such an asinine repugnant connotation.

"OOOUUCCHHIIEESS! ! ! !"

* * *

In their own separate spots...

Miku is silent, sitting at a nearby couch whilst Olivia is at the far corner of the party venue at the picnic table where the party food is laid.

She appears to be binge-eating on her favorite all-time snack: chocolate pastries.

Whispering to Lenka, "Aaaw… Look at how down Miku is! Olivia is the same from way over there, trying to conceal it up by eating. It's so heartbreaking." Neru commiserates them upon observing their sorrow.

Quietly replying, "It must have worried them a lot since their sweethearts never ceased fighting. Why don't we approach Miku first since she's nearer, then after, let us cheer Olivia up next." Lenka suggests for that reason.

Neru nods in approval.

* * *

Over there...

Miku quickly collects a tear away in a tiny flask and hides it in her pocket as she notices her friends approaching her.

"Miku, are you ok?" Both girls inquire her in tandem.

"I guess I can't say that I am. I'm so concerned about Len and Oliver. They are so overconfident that there's a possibility they'll put it into their heads if they succeed.

If they fail, they shall only become even more spiteful and keep stressing out on Piko and Olivia.

I worried about both of them so much that I hesitated to say anything that might upset them. Even when they decided to bring James and Joyance along, I didn't say anything in protest." Miku replies sadly.

Asking together, "Why would they bring their SP children along?" Lenka and Neru look at each other in wonder.

"M*****!"

"!?"

Interrupting their conversation, the girls hear a very audible but peculiar sound.

Intrigued and following it, it leads them right in front of Olivia.

* * *

At the picnic table...

"Uuuhh… ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

OUUUUUUCH! ! ! !

Oh! I almost fell asleep again. Thanks for waking me. Agh! Come on… please… just a little more… rah!" Olivia mutters quite wearily, then she shoves another spoonful of rich moist chocolate cake into her mouth.

Athrylith and Snakey are sitting and watching her on the table.

Athrylith nuzzles and helps her keep her left hand steady whilst Snakey bites her whenever ' _mystical percentage depletion'_ compels her to snooze.

Her left hand stays immobile in front of her with a tiny fiery orb afloat in the very center of her palm whilst her right hand holds the spoon.

Helping her, Athrylith takes the spoon whilst Olivia grips her left wrist to keep it motionless and still as she completes her skill concentration.

"Mommy, are you ok?"

O_ _O

Lenka, Neru and Rin's eyes bulge wide open in surprise when they hear the SP child spoke so clearly.

"Yes Athrylith… thanks… just a few seconds more… then it's *~yawn~* zzzz…" Olivia stutters painfully, quivering as her skill concentration progresses.

"Zzzzzzzzz… YEOUUUUUCH! ! ! *~ohm~**~munch~**~swallows~*" She almost drifts to sleep again so Snakey bites her whilst Athrylith scoops and shoves another spoonful of cake in her mouth for ' _MP replenishment'_.

Since the three girls are so astounded to speak, "Olivia, what are you doing?" Miku finally queries as she rests a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Mommy cannot reply to you right now. Please bear with us for a few more seconds, James' and Joyance's mommy." Athrylith replies respectfully.

Delighted with a smile, Miku simply nods in response whilst Lenka, Neru and Rin all gawk, wide-eyed at Athrylith in shock and amazement.

Then the orb in Olivia's left palm sparks amazingly and so finally she covers her fingers onto it, forming a fist.

And with a relieving gasp, she is done!

"Done! I did it! Aaahh… With this we can finally enter Winterdomain and go to the boys, girls. It's a _barrier orb_.

To activate it, just use it like laundry soap. Just put it in a basin of water and then put in our clothes, shoes, other items and equipments then we can have protection from WD realm's harsh climate.

It also acts like a powerful force field! Therefore, it will shelter us from all those horrible hail-spears that targets WD realm travelers.

To make enough for the nine of us, it took me so much MP and concentration because it is a powerful support skill for enhancing garments, battle armors and equipment." Olivia heaves and relaxes herself as she tells her friends what it is.

"Uhm, girls?" She looks at their direction and all at once feels disappointed.

Her friends seem to be more stunned about something else.

"Amazing! Veilchenblau is talking to me as she glints but her voice only enters my head and it isn't audible like Athrylith's." Lenka informs them as she is carrying her SP child who is now making a babyish cooing sound as she glimmers.

As she converses with him, "Prince began to talk as well. I guess only I can hear him since you didn't notice." Neru remarks whilst her SP son coos and glows pleasantly.

Holding her head, "Yes, yes Winner, I know. Don't chat so fast, it's giving me a headache." Rin shushes, rubbing her sore head whilst her child sparkles and bounces vivaciously on her lap.

"Congrats Olivia, that means your SP child is still currently the most advanced in development compared to the rest." Miku praises her with a smile.

"Wow, and I thought only Piko and I can hear him. I guess that changed now." Olivia quietly says then she clutches for her SP journal and writes the newest entry, feeling quite unhappy despite the others' excitement.

"We can hear him now too." Neru tenderly strokes the referred SP child.

Athrylith chuckles because he felt tickled.

"He sounds like a small child chuckling now compared to the babyish cooing sound he uttered earlier." Lenka comments in observance.

"Tell us, Athrylith, are you pervy like your daddy too? Who do you like more, Veilchenblau or Winner?" Rin teases the talking SP child, positioning the two puzzled SP daughters in front of him.

Shocked, "I…I…I…I'm n-not sure, Winner's mommy. S-Sorry!" Athrylith stammers and tints red in appearance, looking like he's embarrassed.

"Don't talk like that to a child, Rin! You are traumatizing him!" Neru scolds and then karate-chops her on the head.

"OUCHIES! ! ! Ok ok! Geez!" Rin yelps.

Giggling, "It's ok Athrylith, you don't have to answer her." Lenka tries to calm the nerve-wracked SP offspring.

The other SP children coo like they are laughing.

"..." Quivering and biting her lower lip, Miku restrains her envy whilst seeing her friends spend quality time with their allegorical children.

She wishes to have fun and spend quality time with her own SP children too.

She glimpses at Olivia who is clearly unhappy whilst staring at her palm in disappointment back at the picnic table.

Knowing that she worked hard to complete that skill, Miku approaches her declaring, "Olivia, let's use that skill and see our beloveds ASAP!" Miku's eyes sparkle with determination.

"Certainly!" Olivia fully agrees, finally procuring a brilliant smile.

* * *

Through vast and beyond wide...

Miles away from the decorative crystal dome-like gateway in Winterdomain, two realm strongholds erect whilst two squads proceed with their Entity-Enhanced War Games.

Like their previous EEWG, Len has created entire arsenals, bases, gadgets and vicinities with his overwhelming entity abilities.

Their battle gears, helmets, shields and long-ranged weaponry all possess the attributes and qualities of frost, ice or water.

All their HP bars are at 99% and their complete battle equipment has been enhanced ten times the normal strength, capability and durability.

This time, it is mainly to ensure Mikuo, Nero and Rinto's survival in Winterdomain Realm since they are _standard humans_ with no extraordinary abilities.

Within a selected region of the realm, Len has assigned each troop their own upgraded battle garrison base territories with foundations enforced with barrier spells to avoid collapse and excessive destruction.

In irritable discomfort, "This is so ridiculous! I don't need to wear _any_ of these unwieldy junk." Piko groans once again and so annoyed by the very idea of submitting to all of Len and Oliver's terms for their EEWG.

Looking at their fort's flag, "...! 'TL'? These letters weren't printed on our gears before. It's even on our flag." Mikuo queries after he notices the same letters embedded on his battle armor.

"Who cares! Len obviously made this EEWG focused _only_ to his favor.

Just think about it, everything in this realm can be controlled by him because he's the Entity of Glaciers!

This is just going to be so difficult for us. He only supplied us with 10 VREs and 200 cartridges for ammos each.

Plus he has Omiku, or _Oliver_ rather, who can incapacitate our armors, weaponry and even our fort's walls by just melting them with his smoldering abyss abilities.

So how are we going to last in this battle?" Rinto enucleates, more attentive on their losing situation and uninterested about the initials on their war equipment and flag.

They are wearing exactly the same combat equipment as before but it seems Len had decided to add the assigned name of each squadron to be marked on them.

Toggling and reviewing the terrain, Nero reads their automated war maps and skims through other war gaming tactics online.

Then suddenly, he gasps when he surfs on a renowned social web page.

"! ! ! . . . WHAT THE HELL!?

 _'T_ EAM _L_ OSERS' ?"

* * *

In their own battle fort...

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHHA! ! !" Len and Oliver guffaw as they read a number of ridiculing commentaries online.

Taking the web by a storm, they had just posted a number of comic memes featuring snapshots of the four boys wearing their battle gears with the letters 'TL' prominently embedded on their _every_ equipment.

* * *

Back to TL Fort...

"Those sons of a bitch! ! !" Piko cusses, finally destroying all the battle equipments off them.

Before Mikuo, Nero and Rinto could react in horror, they feel themselves sheltered by a transparent silver atmosphere that surrounded their bodies in protection of Winterdomain's inhumane climate conditions.

Reassuringly, "Hold on a minute, guys." he concentrates for a few seconds and then materializes new armors, battle gears, equipments, healing items and other combat technologies which instantly equipped them.

Afterwards, 14 tiny blade orbs emerge and extend to their original sizes before Piko's three companions.

"As for weaponry, select four blades of your choice. I'm lending them to you. Go on, they won't do you any harm." Piko bids them encouragingly.

"Superbly awesome!" Mikuo awes whilst grasping the largest energy blade.

"Sweet! Can I borrow you? I know Piko talks to you, can you talk to me too?" Nero perkily befriends the blades near him on his excitement.

They glint back in an apparently friendly response.

Unable to understand, "Umm Piko... Did you just say 'four'?

 _Standard mortal earthlings_ only have two limbs that function and operate like arms and hands.

We're unlike Cosmic Bladers like you who obtains an extra limb as you age, though intangible, those limbs are meant for weapons wielding.

Are the extra two blades for spares in case Len decides to capture and commandeer them again like what he did to your former blade, Cryfaf?" Rinto queries on puzzlement.

"No seriously, you _will_ fight with _four_ each and not one for spare. Believe me! And since you're the one here with the most wits, Rinto, I will even let you wield _six_." Piko assures him, grinning brilliantly.

* * *

Inside OL Fort...

"Time to commence the first to fourteenth waves!

Good luck on your surveillance and infiltration scheme, man. I'll be in deep concentration, so if possible, avoid disturbing me." Len adjures, then he pulls the hood of his cloak over his head and raises his hands in front of him.

Like swaying fingers to control a marionette, he commences empowering his armies of hostile doppelganger troops and glacial war machines.

"Whilst you're busy with demolishing their exterior defenses, I will meditate on an especially ' _engaging_ ' ability. Ok James and Len's son, ready to join in the action?" Oliver alerts their two other companions.

"Brother's name is Joyance, Father. And yes, we are ready." James corrects him.

"Sir, yes, Sir! Awaiting your instructions, Sir!" Joyance replies more eagerly.

In a few seconds' silence, Oliver's body glares and smolders as he concentrates on manifesting his selected skill.

The afloat and winged SP sons in front of him blaze and develop in mass and size whilst an obscure environment shrouds around them.

Soon, the two allegorical sons become entirely enveloped and disappeared in the pitch-black mist.

A few seconds passed, a glint appears within the haze and dissipates it.

As the dark atmosphere clears, there stands the two with the same image as their fathers.

James appears to look precisely like Oliver whilst Joyance resembles Len.

The only difference is they both adorn a blazing star on their foreheads. James has a gold star whilst Joyance has an icy metallic blue one.

Both of them still stand before their commander bearing wings that has also lengthened and seem to strengthen to match their current built and size.

"This is so awesome, Father! Brother, look at us! We look just like our fathers!" James admires the outcome.

Rubbing the star on his forehead and grimacing, "Only that we have these nuisance stars on us. Why is it so sparky? How distracting and queer!" Joyance complains apparently unimpressed.

"Ugghh..." Oliver falters on completion of the skill concentration as he clutches his concealed eye.

Quickly aiding him, "Here Father, kindly replenish your MP." James immediately opens and rummages in a box. Then he hands him a spoon and three bottles of crunchy cookie butter.

"Thank you, soldier." Oliver replies. He empties the three hefty bottles in an instance and then seizes more containers and finishes them all off as well.

"Why won't you just consume some of father's VREs, Sir?" Joyance recommends a favor.

"When the stash runs out then he will, brother. Also, father doesn't like the way it tastes. Sweet is fine with him but not cold. Father is not really into chilled food." James answers for him.

After consuming 12 bottles, "Ok soldiers! Take hold of your arms and prepare to be dispatched on field." Oliver orders the two soldiers.

James selects a hydro Ak-47 whilst Joyance lifts a glacial Ar-16 from the pile of rifles and pistols in their arsenal.

"Let's roll!" They reverberate in unison.

* * *

Outside TL Fort...

 _Soaring in the North_ , "Yeah! Woohoo! I never had this much fun in ages! Take this, frozen goons!" Nero revels ecstatically as the wave of ice foot soldiers just keep on increasing in number, all heading his way.

He grasps a blade on each hand whilst another pair of blades are grasped by his shadow's hands, also fully powered by his wits.

The silver battle armor and equipments he has on enables him to glide above the icy terrain at an excellent velocity.

Swerving a blade can also generate an accurate assail like a howitzer or rocket launcher does.

 _Hovering above and center_ , "Nero! 20 Enemy tanks approaching!" Rinto imparts as he modifies the binoculars option of their eye gears which enables them to see at a vast expanse.

Decommissioning the airborne forces that appear around him, Rinto maneuvers six blades.

Two are wielded by his left and right hands, two by his main shadow's hands and two by his secondary shadow's hands.

"Mikuo! 20 Aerial strikers and countless glacial missiles this time!" He updates his findings and directs Mikuo the approximate incoming wave in his area.

"On it!" He replies.

"Piko…" Rinto continues.

 _Gliding in the East_ , "I know! I know! No need to include me in your orders, _Commander_. I can both fight and locate the opposition even without all those devices, remember? Just worry about yourself, ' _General Rinto_ '. Hahahah!" Piko snickers whilst obliterating an entire fleet barehanded.

 _Coasting in the South_ , "Hahahah! That's a good one, Piko. Hey _General Rinto_ , found anymore here on my side? I just wiped out that last wave you uncovered and call me Colonel Mikuo." Mikuo laughs as he dodges targeting hail storms and long-ranged attacks that come his way.

"Very funny, _Private 2nd class_ Mikuo. Two aerial strikers coming your way! They appear different than the regular ones so be on guard!" Rinto hits upon and identifies the enemies approaching him.

"I'm coming over there, Mikuo. I detect something out of the ordinary about those two. And be careful not to touch the frost, Len has those spellbound with prank traps." Piko alerts him, coasting through the pristine vicinities to his area at amazing speed.

"Cover that." Mikuo responds as he hovers towards the said targets.

* * *

Entering the WD gateway...

Whilst Olivia smiles with him in her arms, "Ok Snakey, now is your time to shine since you're our tour guide here in WD. Would you kindly take us to where my daddy is?" Athrylith instructs the glacial pet.

Snakey nods then slithers away. Then Athrylith glides after him. The girls follow from behind.

Athrylith can now hover and soar just like James and Joyance only with the absence of wings.

Earlier after Athrylith develops to talk telepathically and before Piko went to WD to EEWG with his squad, his father taught him how to levitate when he asked him how so that he can fly just like his friends.

"Is this how it really is here? Can't the weather make up its mind? It changes every 5 minutes." Neru repines in disapproval as she steadies her umbrella.

"Snakey says in some areas it does, but not over here. This is a moderately severe spot. In some, it is always placid, Prince's mommy." Athrylith says what the pet told him.

In a few miles' hike, they arrive and can perceive a vast glacial landscape structure.

It is Fort TL.

Many remains of icy troops and doppelgangers lie on the floors of the area.

"Oh yuck! Look Olivia, it's one of Len's pervy ice doubles. Good thing it's dead or else it'll grope you." Rin points to a knocked-out ice figure on the snow.

"I think these foot soldiers are all the same, Rin. Gosh, there are so many of them! I'm sure glad they're dead and that I'm not you Olivia. No offense." Lenka says, examining them.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asks them.

Wrapping an arm around her, "Well just imagine it, one perv is hard enough to avoid. What more if there's a battalion of them? Plus my brother is not the type who gives up easily, he'll smother you if he desires it and then what will you do?" Rin blurts out with a grin.

"I'll fight them! I can defend myself too you know. Although just a little bit. Heheheh... Len wouldn't do that to me… right Rin?" Olivia replies ineptly.

Grinning mischievously, "I know he's been platonic towards Miku but you're a different case as I observed it. Boys always cave in when they hold back on their urges. It is proven that they have their limits. Therefore, just don't let him capture you Olivia or else you might end up coming home preggies after this." Rin whispers a tip but still teases her anyway.

Open-mouthed, "That's scary, Rin! You mean these doppelgangers can give you a child?" Olivia queries audibly in shock.

"RIN! What in the world are you whispering to her!?" Neru and Lenka scold Rin after overhearing Olivia react in alarm. And then they glare at the impish pranks queen who sniggered.

"Are you actually telling her to engage in _at it_ with one? YOU LEWD WOMAN YOU!" Neru reacts in disgust, dropping the umbrella and pounding her fists. She secures Prince that she is carrying in his baby carrier before she intimidates the incontinent girl.

"Well it's not my fault you're both sucky virgins Neru and Lenka! Niener niener niener!" Rin runs around dodging her whilst chuckling and taunting.

"I can't believe you are having such a lascivious chat whilst carrying your SP child, Rin. That's sick!" Lenka says as she takes Olivia's hand and moves her away from Rin and Neru.

They are now on the snow as Neru strangles Rin for her dirty-minded endeavor.

Interrupting their tussle, "Girls, I feel like I must trek another way. Len and Oliver are in the opposing squad. My SP children are there too. But I don't know which way to go…" Miku says desolately as she is the only one of them who is not feeling lighthearted.

"Don't worry Miku, once we get to Piko's fort. We can ask them to request for a temporary ceasefire so that you can transfer sites." Olivia assures her.

"Ok then." Miku replies and keeps silent.

* * *

Right above...

Spotting them near his posted scouting area, "Huh!? What the? Girls!? What are you doing here?" Nero calls out for their attention.

"Hi Nero!" Olivia and the others greet him whilst Lenka and Veilchenblau embrace him.

"Nero, would you kindly tell me which way it is to Len and Oliver's fort please?" Miku pleads.

"Unfortunately, we haven't located their base yet, Miku. I'm sorry I can't help you." Nero replies.

"Kindly take us to yours then?" Lenka urges him happily.

Nero nods and then converses with his squad over his communication device.

"Let's go girls, before the next wave arrives." He leads them to Fort TL.

* * *

Inside...

"I can't believe this. What are you girls doing here?" Piko queries as Olivia and Athrylith happily enclasp him.

Surprised, "This realm is really dangerous. How were you able to arrive in one piece?" Rinto says whilst Neru and Prince enfold him.

"Olivia used her abilities and her frosty pet shown us the safest path to get here." Neru explains, smooching him.

"Got bored and missed me much, Rin and Win?" Mikuo says as Rin and Winner tackle-hugs him to the floor.

Sadly, Miku looks away from the blissful pairs and then by an unavoidable instance, she glimpses and notices two beaten and chained-up prisoners in a cell.

Wide-eyed, 'Why do… I feel like this? It is as if they're...' She ponders whilst scrutinizing them.

"Oh no! It's mother. What are we going to do, brother?" James whispers discreetly.

"We pretend being doppelgangers. We can't fail this mission, by your father's orders, James." Joyance reminds him.

Warning her, "Miku, be careful over there! Those are _Elite Doppelgangers_ we just captured recently. They're extremely tough, took us forever to subdue them." Mikuo takes her away from the prison cell.

"We're planning to use them to infiltrate Over-Leveled Fort's secret headquarters. All these waves will only cease once we detain Len.

Ollie is probably his only main defense since he's in deep concentration with materializing armies for assault offensives and reinforcements.

So our aim is to beat Ollie and shove a sock into Len's summon-spitting mouth and then liberate their defaming flag!" Piko undertones determinedly.

Smiling adorably, "These elite doppelgangers look so much more like Len and brother only _much more cuter_. Cuter because of those stars on their foreheads, that is. Heheheheh..." Olivia giggles, then she clarifies because Piko darts her with a jealous look for admiring the said doppelgangers.

"The next wave is coming guys. Let's roll. Girls, stay here in the base where it is safe." Rinto alerts them.

* * *

Back in the cell...

"Mother looked so sad. Will she be ok once we blow up this entire fort?" James whispers sadly.

"They all will, we'll just corrode every wall there is!

Once their base is gone, my father summons the _Ultimate Wave_ that will crush the TL main forces.

Then we steal their flag and take it to your father.

EEWG rule _: Only commanders can tear down the flag._

We can't rip it ourselves for it is skill-enhanced to abide by that rule." Joyance instructs him quietly.

"Still… I don't want to leave mother here whilst this fort falls." James murmurs glumly.

"Fine! So let's take her with us when we escape then. Happy?" Joyance suggests irritably.

"Yey! Thanks, big bro!" James cheers happily.

Open-mouthed "What in the..? ' _Big'_ bro _? You're older_ than me!" Joyance objects in shock.

"Hehe... but I feel you're the one who's older. Ok, ok, enough lallygagging. Let's start planting smolder bombs as father ordered." James suggests, getting back to business.

In a blink of an eye, the infiltrators glint crumbling their chains.

* * *

Outside Fort TL...

"I hear them.

So they're planning to smolder the fort to the ground.

Nice try Oliver but we have a few tricks up our sleeves too and your minions will take us directly to you." Rinto remarks in prideful gain, focusing on his headwear's spy detection gear.

"I knew I sensed those two to be seemingly familiar. We'll take the girls to a safer area and let them dissolve the base.

Whilst you, Mikuo and Nero face this so-called _Ultimate Wave_ , I'll track them down to their hidden base and beat the crap out of Len and Ollie." Piko enucleates their plan.

"Over and out!" They reply, dispersing to their designated posts.

A responder appears in complete battle gear.

Turning to him as he reveals, "Ok soldier, whilst I prowl James and Joyance in secret, you will have to sell it out there ' _flawlessly_ '. Got it? Two can play this game!" Piko instructs him, grinning.

"Roger that!" The responder replies proudly in his new form.

The silver star on his forehead gleams luminously.


	11. RBA4 ch47: Not At All A Doppelganger

Relocated at a tranquil spot in WD…

"We came all this way just to be cooped up again. I can't believe those guys!" Neru complains impatiently.

Her little one Prince seems bored like her.

"We should be where the action is. Do they think we can't handle artilleries?" Rin queries as she inspects a box of spare frost weapons, army supplies and other basic battle needs seated at a corner of the cavern.

Winner lifts one up which Rin takes away before she plays with it.

"This cavern is really pretty. Isn't it Veilchenblau?" Lenka comments admiring the glittering walls of the serene sanctuary.

Veilchenblau hops enthusiastically and tries to pluck the sparkling ores off the walls but to no avail.

"Those stars… I know I've seen them before…" Olivia murmurs, thinking as she sits beside Miku in the shimmering grotto.

She is stroking her glacial pet who's coiled napping on her lap.

"James and Joyance... It felt like they were there and so close to me. Oh why do you have to bring them along? Oh Oliver… Len…" Miku mutters sadly, standing.

She walks a few phases left and stares outside their hiding spot. Just a close distance away, the weather conditions are the most violent but that did not dent her valor.

In her mind, 'I wonder if I can make it if I travel by myself all the way to the opposing camp, though no one knows where it is yet…' she wonders.

Looking around, she observes Rin rummage through the box of concealed weaponry and other war game supplies.

'I can use some of these to help me get there…' She believes as she draws closer and examines the items.

Grinning as she notices her, "I bet you're thinking about traveling to both your libidinous and platonic sweethearts now, right?" Rin blurts out of the blue.

"Rin, please!" Lenka tries to stop her.

"Don't listen to her Miku, she's being stupid again." Neru glares at Rin crossly.

"I feel like I really must go and find them. You all get to see yours, so why can't I? Plus I'm worried sick about my SP children." Miku retorts, frowning.

"So you are really going?" Olivia queries, fully concerned.

"Yes! Because I wanted to. And not one of you must come with me because your partners are all on this squad! Understand?" Miku replies, determined.

"Then take Snakey along! He might help you find the way. Kindly assist Miku locate Fort OL and take her there safely, please Snakey?" Olivia says, lifting the pet and putting it in her arms.

Glinting, the pet nods in reply.

"Before you go, arm and equip yourself, just for precaution, ok?" Rin opens rummaging in the box and selects a helmet, protective vest and levitation equipments for her.

"Take healing items too." Lenka says, handing her a pouch with 10 VREs that Nero previously gave her.

"Here Miku, you may need this. It will serve you well." Neru hands her the umbrella which she let Olivia wash/enhance with the barrier orb skill earlier.

"Neru, she won't need it. There are lots of assorted armors, devices, equipment and weapons in this chest. What use could that do? Anti-rainfall? Hahahah…" Rin says mockingly.

Then Neru flips the umbrella, points it to a distant stalactite and pulls a trigger.

*BOOOOOOOOM! ! ! !*

The thick stalactite shatters into pieces after an ear-splattering boom.

...O_ _O;;

"Never underestimate me, Rin!" Neru warns her, blowing the smoke off the muzzle of her incognito AA-12. Then she hands it to Miku.

Wide-eyed, the other girls stare at Neru in shock.

* * *

Momentarily outside...

"Wish me luck, girls." Miku says.

"Be on the lookout. Keep popping VREs even at the slightest injury." Rin says, handing the 10 VREs in a pouch that Mikuo gave her.

"Be careful Miku. Remember, the trigger is right there." Neru reminds her, handing 10 more VREs that Rinto gave her.

"I immersed that shotgun, I mean, umbrella earlier in the basin with the barrier orb too. So it's also good as a shield." Olivia says, also handing her the 10 VREs she received from Piko.

Waving, "Alright and thanks." Then she and the blizzard leash pet carry on.

When they lost sight of her, "I hope Miku will be alright. It must really be maternal instincts that is driving her so uptight and worried." Lenka observes her in concern.

"Piko took Athrylith along. Now I'm wondering what they are doing." Olivia ponders out of the blue.

* * *

*EXPLOSIONS*

*CRUMBLE*

*DESCEND*

The detonations begin with an appalling series of blasts.

"I got their flag. Let's get out here!" Joyance says, ascending.

"But I can't find mother." James argues, hastily drifting and still searching.

"She has already left the fort, now let's go!" He drags him as they jet off TL Fort.

* * *

Hovering on the battlefield...

"THIS is the _Ultimate Wave_? It's astronomical." Mikuo remarks, very wide-eyed.

"Holy… shit…" Nero trails off, gaping.

"This is going to be so interesting." Piko declares, excitedly gleaming with an overwhelming childlike joy.

"ATTACK!" Rinto commands at full might.

* * *

Observing whilst hidden in the snow...

"All these tanks and soldiers… They all seem to be coming from the South. That means OL Fort is somewhere there. Is there a safest route whilst heading south?" Miku observes thoroughly whilst whispering to her companion.

The pet shakes its head.

"That means it is where the most hostile regions of this realm are, right?"

It nods.

"I guess it can't be helped. Let's take the fastest way to get there then."

Then it hover-slithers in a flash and she glides as fast as the equipments on her can offer.

* * *

In OL Fort...

The battle outside the opposing base is being viewed on an enormous monitor at the very center of the hidden fort.

"That was so terrific! How I wish I came along with the _Ultimate Squad_. I'll beat the crap out of that impudent blader myself." Oliver remarks as he watches the big viewing screen on his commander seat.

Turning to his comrade, "Hmph! Why not? I'll go on field and join in the fun. You'll be alright by yourself, right Len? What's that? No answer? Oh of course, you're in deep concentration. You'll be fine! hehehe…" He says smirking after being drained off of his patience.

He stands from his seat and ignites in his abyssmal flames.

Levitating, he soars high up and out of the huge skylight and then he quickens towards the battle vicinities.

* * *

A bit later...

"Father, we're back! We got the flag! Now we can win this EEWG. Father?" James calls out in the commander's office whilst holding up the folded flag.

He looks around the wide central command hallway but only found Len in a deep trance in his corner.

Paying his attention on another matter, "Commander must have a good reason to take this leave of absence from our base. Just look at that clash outside the enemy's camp. Oh how I want to battle too. Father, may I?" Joyance says pointing to the huge monitor in the room.

He looks at his SP father who is still in a deep trance.

Stopping him, "Big bro, your father reminded my father earlier not to disturb him. The _Ultimate Squad_ might get an obstacle if you do." James reminds him promptly.

"Again with the 'big' bro? How many times do I have to tell you that you're older than me!" Joyance grimaces, his fiery cerulean star flickers and his glacial wings stiffen in his nuisance.

"But I like to call you big bro! I look up to you! So just please allow me!" James says with eyes becoming glossy.

Annoyed and groaning, "Whatever! Let's just guard father and the base until commander returns. And don't ever let go of that flag until he is back." Joyance says whilst selecting another firearm from the piles of armaments in the room.

"Yey!" James cheers happily, his gold star blazes and golden wings glimmer with joy.

Coming back to consciousness, "Huh? Oliver?" Len says as his eyes lay on one of the two figures.

Approaching him, "Welcome back, Father. That is not commander but James in his form. I'm Joyance in your form." Joyance says as he feels a firm index finger rest on him.

 _Touching the flickering cerulean star on Joyance's forehead_ and then aura scanning, "Impressive! _It's not only because of your appearances but also I can feel that your combat and mystic skills are an extension of his own_!" Len compliments Oliver's accomplished handy work as he inspects the two.

Smiling joyfully and delighted with the experience, "These abilities are so awesome, father! Those two who faced us earlier had a really tough time to detain and bring us down and it didn't even hurt us at all! I absolutely adore being this powerful!" Joyance brags ecstatically.

Humbly pleased as well, "But they were able to wear us out though. They only left 3% of our HP. But still, I like EEWG, that was loads of fun. And by the way, those two soldiers are Athrylith's and Winner's fathers. Too bad it wasn't Prince's father who was their commander. If we both caught him alone, we could have beaten him up and take him as prisoner instead. Hehehe..." James includes and mentions some of the information.

"Where is your father anyway, James?" Len inquires as he finds him nowhere in sight.

"Father is in the battlefront, big brother's father." James informs him then he points on the screen.

Annoyed and groaning, "That idiot… I knew I should have been commander instead. What if they capture him? Well, never mind." He mutters uncaringly.

"Father, I'll back him up for I want to join in the action too. Permission to join the siege before this awesome skill wears off us? And will you kindly heal me for maximum HP/MP as well? James, you stay here with father." Joyance queries hopefully and visibly exhilarated.

"Sure, no problem. Enjoy it whilst it's there. Better rush though because this EEWG won't last for long." Len permits him and then he snaps his fingers which replenishes Joyance's and James' HP and MP back to 99%.

 _Touching the fiery star again, Len also enhances Joyance's combat agility and durability. Since he is his son, he replaces Oliver's mystic abilities in him with an extension of his own._

Excited, "Oh thank you, father!" Joyance quickly hovers up and out of the skylight and heads towards the enemy's camp.

After he leaves, "What do you mean when you said that this EEWG won't last long, big bro's father?" James asks him.

Grabbing the flag from him, "I'll just rip this flag myself. I cast the binding spell that keeps the EEWG flag rule, therefore, I can also dispel it myself." Len says with a grin.

His hands glow and slowly he begins to rip it.

"B-But that's cheating! Please don't! Let's just wait for father!" James says as he is reaching for the flag.

*SMASH!*

". . . . . . . . . !"

 _In that very same instance, Len feels a rigid strike slug him on the right side of the face._

Afloat above them, "Listen to the kid, Len. Cheaters NEVER prosper!" Piko says, _retrieving TL's flag_.

Then he begins pounding his fists together which emit intense bolt shimmers.

"You!" Len hisses after being thrust a few meters away.

Cryfaf appears in his right hand and then the surrounding area where he stands erect emits hostile glacial airs as he, too, prepares to engage in battle.

"No… so that means…" James gasps, glancing at the huge screen that displays the ongoing battle at the enemy terrains.

 _On the screen shows another Piko who just collided with an immense blow, his helmet flew off him revealing the glistening silver star on his forehead._

* * *

In the battlefield...

Gritting his teeth in rage, "GRRRRRR! So you are not that damn blader!? WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?" Oliver blusters deafeningly.

His flames intensify from his infuriation.

In Piko's form, "I don't think you're strong enough to even defeat my father if you can't even make me fall. OL SQUAD COMMANDER, I'M TAKING YOU DOWN! SURRENDER NOW!" Athrylith fulminates, delivering his next attack.

* * *

Quite a distance away...

Panting, "The climate conditions in this point are extremely ruthless. Poor thing. Here, kindly consume these VREs for strength, Snakey." Miku utters whilst feeding and lifting the pet in her arms whose been worn out from colliding on numerous targeting hail-spears.

Taking shelter behind a huge wall, she perceives a what seems like an immeasurable ocean of ice with a chasm.

Approaching there, she finally sets eyes on an enormous structure.

It is Fort OL.

It is at the bottom of the frozen ocean's floor surrounded by tumultuous obstructions.

"Whoa… this will be extremely difficult if I'll only hike. Luckily the girls made me wear these hovering devices and equipments on." She whispers.

Protecting the pet in her embrace, she boldly coasts towards the fort. The force field protecting her from Olivia's skill prevents the plummeting spears from piercing through it.

She inserts and zips the pet in her vest as she uses Neru's incognito AA-12 to obliterate the huge masses of ice barring their way.

They increase in number as she draws closer to the stronghold. She hastens as the shattering sound of ice collisions maximize. She has just touched the gate when she falls onto the ground _when two infiltrating cataclysmic booms are heard from both over the horizon and inside the fort_.

Whilst rising on the icy ground, crumbles of the partition plummet and hit her knocking her senseless.

* * *

In the battlefront...

"Never get in my way, you measly SP specimen pest!" Oliver hisses on the aftermath.

He glares upon still sensing a source of vitality from him hidden within the chaos. Looking at all directions, he tries locating for its source.

 _The battlefield has been fully altered and smoldered after a momentous and vicious event of upheaval from a particular overwhelming opponent._

"Ugh! That smarts… Huh? Oh God… what happened to the field? Mikuo! Nero! Piko! Are any of you alright?" Rinto calls out to them from their communication devices.

A great distance away from his foe and from deep within the debris and rubble caused by the explosion, Athrylith emerges completely covered in ashes and soot for ramming onto the tremendous skill head on.

Despite his worn out gears and equipments, he grins at the incident. He clutches for his communication device and shifts it much closer to him to reply to his commander's calls.

Munching _heal spectrum spheres_ , "Ow… the pain… I'm fine, _Commander_. Thanks for actually _caring_. *~munch~*" Mikuo replies rather sarcastically.

"Ouch… Got knocked back a bit but I'm fine too. Was that turmoil from your side of the battle, commander? What the hell!? Aaahhhh!" Nero replies then he shrills when he feels a hand grab his foot and the solid ice that he is standing on disintegrated into a hole on the ground.

Acting promptly, Nero copes to hover back to his balance and slashes the hostile soldier who is seizing his left foot.

Befuddled, he perceives an altered battleground surrounded by melting solid ice and charring but unyielding surfaces.

The distorted troops of doppelgangers slowly rise up to their feet and are now a blend of frost and molten abyss flares.

"Commander, take cover! He found out that I am not 'Piko' and he's fuming mad." Athrylith warns him, darting towards his direction.

He senses their enraged opponent heading towards him.

"Die! You insignificant maggot!" Their enemy roars, leaping unexpectedly to run him over.

Athrylith obstructs his strike with the back of fists in the nick of time saving his superior.

Then with enormous applied force, he thrusts the hysterical opposing squad commander aback 400 meters away.

 **[Other EEWG rules:**

 ** _If a squad commander defeats another squad commander then his side wins._**

 ** _Other lesser members of a squad can only capture and detain a squad commander._** **]**

Soaring rapidly to the opposite direction, "Commander, I believe it is best if you fall back. Without the presence of the flags, this is the only alternative we have to win." Athrylith suggests him as he drags him away to safety.

With a firm heave, he pulls him back and brings him to halt.

"No soldier! What kind of commander will I be if I will just sit back and watch my men fight off our battles on their own? I'm staying in this fight!" Rinto assures him, fully determined.

"Look out!" Athrylith pushes him aside and collides head on with another opponent who also bears a blazing star on his forehead.

As the frosted mist clears, "This skirmish will be so good. Outstanding! So it's in fact you, Athrylith? I'll be your opponent then! Fight me! Afterwards I'll take you down next, TL Squad Commander!" Joyance remarks, very exhilarated to scuffle.

Raising and pulling him up from his descend, "Go on! Battle and defeat him, Private Athrylith! I'll handle OL Squad Commander Oliver." Rinto encourages him to accept Joyance's challenge.

"But commander, father strictly told me to defend you." Athrylith refuses to leave him to face the opposing squad commander alone.

"Listen to your superior! A soldier must always follow his commandant's orders no matter what!" Rinto reminds him, then once again he pushes him forward.

"But commander..." He cuts in.

"DO AS YOU'RE ORDERED TO, SOLDIER!" Rinto yells firmly.

". . . . . . . . .SIR, YES, SIR!" Astonished, he finally submits to his command then employs in a one-on-one clash with Joyance.

Upon being left alone, Rinto summons all of his focus to unleash his third shadow to allow its left hand to hold onto the blade on his actual left hand.

After it's done, he enclose his left palm into a fist then open it again revealing a tiny silver orb afloat in the very midst of it.

 _Flashback,_

 _"Rinto, if ever you are to face Oliver alone in battle, use this skill to pierce through his intangible barrier._

 _To utilize this ability, you must have Olewydden held with both hands._

 _Olewydden is this blade you now hold with your right hand._

 _Cryfaf used to be my strongest and most powerful blade but since Len commandeered and enticed him to join forces with him, another blade has replace him upon his leave._

 _Olewydden may be new and seems diminutive but do not underestimate the abilities of a blade born to replace the strongest blade of a Cosmic Blader._

 _Use this skill wisely for you have to strike Oliver three times directly if he corners you in a commander-versus-commander duel._

 _Once he gets hit by this, his MP will drain to zero rendering him only able to fight using combat skills with absolutely no mystic or even enhancement skills._

 _From there I'm confident that you can take him down quite fairly."  
Piko tells him most discreetly._

 _"Understood and thank you. But also kindly teach me to unleash my tertiary shadow's limbs to be able to wield the blade that I cannot hold so that it won't be just left afloat and useless. I'll devise a stratagem in case a worst case scenario happens."  
Rinto says along with the favor._

Rinto prepares himself for the incoming clash that is heading right for him.

He frowns at that direction and hovers forward to a collision.

* * *

Back in Fort OL...

"James, I believe it is best if you just go to your brother." Len instructs him to leave after healing him again for the nth time.

"Oh please let me continue assisting you, I can still fight!" James implores, after Len max-heals his HP of 1% again.

"Listen to him, kid. This skirmish is certainly out of your league. Besides, your commander might need your help more than your sub-commander does." Piko agrees with the suggestion.

James frowns at their belittling.

Len hands him a pouch containing 30 VREs. Then he shoves him in a warp portal that he instantly materialises behind him which took him out of that area of Fort OL.

"Waaaaaaaaaiiiiittttt!"

He hollers as he disappears into the warp threshold.

* * *

In another place...

"Oooooooooooooffffff!" James crash-lands in a sparkling-walled cavern somewhere in Winterdomain.

After he plummets on his hard landing, he feels six bodies pin him down on the spot.

Shocked, "Heeeeey! Stop it!" He screams, struggling.

"We caught you now ice goon! Resistance is futile!" Neru remarks as she tackles him immobile to the ground.

The three present SP children, Lenka and Rin sit on his back and wings.

"Oh hey! It's not one of those _pervy Len ice doubles_. Oh look! It's an _'Off-switch' ice double_! Heheheh… I want to tear him apart just for fun. bwahahahahahhh…" Rin grins wide enough to show off her toothy excitement as she crunches her fist's fingers.

"No, it's one of those winged ones, an _Aerial Striker_!" Lenka says, grabbing her shoe that she just threw at him.

Being the only one who didn't sit on him, "Girls, girls! I think this poor soldier is saying that he has had enough. And he's obviously not one of those that you just mentioned." Olivia says, gently brushing his bangs aside which reveals the fiery golden star on his forehead.

"Oh hey you're right, he's just like one of those whom Piko and Mikuo imprisoned in a cell, an _Elite Doppelganger_!" Neru points out.

After aura scanning, "That's enough girls. He means us no harm." Olivia assures as she holds his hands gently.

Surprised and open-mouthed, "A-Aunt Olivia?" James gapes in disbelief as his sight fixes itself on the striking beauty holding his hands.

"Pardon that?! _Aunt_ Olivia? Don't you know that Olivia is a bit younger than your stuck-up commander?" Neru corrects him.

Impatiently, "Oh oh! Can I tear him apart now? I'd want to see him corrode back into frost!" Rin suggests whilst stamping her feet.

James gapes in horror at the suggestion and quivers, thinking that if he fights back he might actually hurt them.

He sits up and unintentionally embraces Olivia in the midst of trembling.

"It's ok. I won't let Rin hurt you. Quite a strange one, you are. But you surely are a cutie! I wish my brother can be more like you and I don't just mean by your cute looks." Olivia muses cheerfully giggling whilst tenderly cuddling him.

"Oh no you don't Rin! Olivia says he means us no harm. Besides, what cutesy and gentle expression. The real Angelus, or Oliver rather, doesn't look as guiltless as you do." Lenka compliments, stroking his visage.

"I… I... I…" James stutters then ponders.

' _Should I tell them who I am?_ '

Then he searches around the area and found out one of them is missing.

Resolved, he decides to hide his identity.

"I am an Elite Doppelganger sent by OL Squad Commander Oliver to check on Miku's well-being. May I ask if she is doing alright so that I may go on my way and make a report back to him?" James delivers a flawless performance.

"How sweet! Brother's worried about Miku? But…" Olivia remarks and then pauses, looking sad.

"What's wrong?" James queries as she gives no helpful response whilst holding her hands tenderly.

"Miku left this grotto earlier to search for your fort. She wishes to see Angelus, Len and her SP children. She's really worried sick about them and couldn't stomach staying here any longer." Neru informs him for Olivia.

Rising, "I must go now, thank you for telling me." James says, rushing to the exit.

"Wait, cutesy brother double! Would you kindly let us know where your fort is?" Olivia queries him, not letting go one of his hands until he says so.

Outside, "It's directly south from here but I wouldn't recommend you to go there for it is most perilous. And thank you for trusting me, Aunt Olivia." James says and then he leans forward and gently kisses her on the cheek.

Afterwards, he spreads his magnificent golden wings and soars southward rapidly.

"Aww, what an endearing, kind and certainly not at all pervy doppelganger." Lenka remarks after he left.

Touching her cheek, "Yet, his lips are so warm…" Olivia whispers, peering at the direction he jet off to.

"He's not at all a doppelganger."


	12. RBA4 ch48: Tears Of An Entity

Outside Fort OL...

Snakey, the blizzard leash creature, gently nuzzles and pushes against Miku's visage to compel her to rise from the freezing bottom of the ocean floor. His body coils itself holding up Neru's umbrella using it as a shield to protect her from the rapid plummeting hail that drops from time to time.

The pet thinks of biting her to finally wake her up from her unconsciousness but it hesitates for it believes that it may be too harsh or too shocking for her to receive. She isn't Olivia after all who has a prevailing body durability and endurance that can withstand his sharp fangs or venom.

Jetting above, James lands beside the umbrella and then checks underneath it.

In that second, he quickly lifts and wraps his arms around the unconscious girl to keep her warm.

"You're Athrylith's pet, right? Thank you for all your help. I owe you big time." He whispers, patting its head.

"You should go back to him or Aunt Olivia now. Eat these healing items before your journey. I'll take care of mother now so don't worry." He feeds him some VREs and tells him to go back to his owners.

The pet nods and slithers back.

Looking at the gate, James heard a series of outbursts coming from inside the fort.

' _Sub-commander must still be battling with the opposing sub-commander. It would be inappropriate to take mother inside to recuperate there. I'll take her to our fort's sanctuary in the southern crystal cavern. Father, I hope you'll show up soon._ ' He ponders.

Then he leaps at great height and darts towards OL Fort's refuge spot carrying the unconscious in his arms.

* * *

In the battlefield...

Two soldiers are scouting the area and awaiting sneak attacks.

Unintentionally, Nero runs into Len's frost prank traps to which unleashed massive glacial mists around the vicinity.

 _The terrain is now a mixture of arctic frost and smoldering abyss flames which burns but doesn't disintegrate the surface it is ignited on._

"Darn traps! These fumes are making me so dizzy! Why won't you chilled goons all come out at once so that this will end!?  
Come out!  
Come out!  
Come out!  
Wherever you are! *~cough~*" Nero hollers, gagging from the noxious gas and glacial smoke drifting upwards from where they are hovering.

The blades in his possession glint impatiently as they agree with him.

Also slightly with headache, "Nero… please shut up." Mikuo says whilst hovering right next to him. He shakes his head to rid his dizzied state and checks on his companions.

His blades glint brightly to him as they also feel his frustration.

Letting a blade go afloat, Mikuo hastily shoves a heal spectrum sphere into Nero's mouth to shut him up.

 _Then they notice the entire area gets coated with the part-frost, part-molten abyss flares troops._

"You just had to ask, don't you?" Mikuo groans as he quickly pops a heal spectrum sphere into his mouth.

* * *

In a nearby combat area...

Rinto aims at his target and with a swerve with Olewydden, he generates an assail that fires and hits it the third time.

At that moment, he feels his adversary's assault slug him head on. It made him plummet and grounded on land. Rising from the pristine surface, he observes his opponent's fists' flare and superior agility begin to dwindle.

He uses his blades to counter the rain of attacks.

Surprisingly, he thrusts him a few hundred meters back with a powerful wield.

Exhausted, he balances his weight on Olewydden as he peers through his vision device to locate the enemy.

Finding his whereabouts to have vanished, he slowly levitates to come aid his two comrades whose bickering has been heard nonstop from their communication devices.

On his way, _he grins victoriously despite his heavily bleeding condition_.

A huge distance away...

"Shit! I didn't expect Rinto to hit me three times with these MP debilitating strikes. Time for a quick break then." Oliver smirks then snaps his fingers using the last of his MP to summon a warp threshold.

* * *

Inside the southern grotto...

James tucks Miku in an infirmary bed inside the cavern and then searches through the medical supplies and necessities present there.

After rummaging inside a medical kit, James reads about first aid to treat a fainted patient suffering from severe hypothermia.

He grows pale as he scrolls down the eBook and sets it aside when he finishes reading about sharing body heat with someone.

Quivering, he unclothes them both and most carefully joins the unconscious in the covers.

He gulps as he shifts himself nervously above her, not allowing his mass to weigh down on her. He embraces her leaning his warm chest on hers then his face grows entirely red for the situation he is in. His heart pounds excessively in his chest that it bothered him greatly.

Then his eyes bulge wide when he sees his father suddenly appear in the room, smirking as always.

"Amateur! _You've_ already _seen_ how it's done three times. Still want me to demonstrate? Hahahah…" Oliver says whilst chuckling uncontrollably between teases.

"F-Father! I-It's not what you think it is! Ow! S-See?" James stammers. He falls off the bed in his panic, hitting his ass on the floor. Then he lifts the medical eBook to explain his actions. His face can't get any redder in embarrassment.

"Sure it is! Stay here with her for a bit longer. I'm entirely depleted off my MP." Oliver says, he gives Miku an impassioned kiss and instructs James to continue wrapping his arms around her. Then he heads to another area to replenish his MP.

Grabbing his prepared stash, he consumes a total of twelve bottles of crunchy cookie butter to maximize his MP.

Going back inside the clinic, he inspects Miku's garments and detects them previously immersed with the barrier orb skill cast by his sister Olivia.

"Not bad, sister. This is perfectly done. At least, you've been practicing." Oliver remarks quite pleased.

Then with a warm and glowing palm, he scans checking Miku's condition. He unclothes and wraps his arms around her in the covers. As he shares his _healing-heat_ , he carefully examines her well-being.

"The hypothermia will soon be cured. Looks like she's hit her head hard. She's lucky to have survived. But how could mere debris have gone through the powerful barrier orb skill that is protecting her?" Oliver frowns whilst examining her.

Stroking the part of her head that collided with the blow, he feels a tiny fragment wedged amongst the frozen blood and bruise within her hair and scalp. Taking it out, he discovers that it is an ' _unrefined WD glittering ore_ ' similar to his sister's pendant and the ones on her defender's blades.

"It's pretty. It glimmers like a little light bulb. It is _just like the pendant on Athrylith's necklace only that his was enhanced and reshaped by his father._ " James says, telling the story he heard from the other SP progenies.

"So that's why that blader's son is so strong. Hmph." Oliver remarks, grimacing. Then he keeps the rare ore away and heeds his attention to the one who needs his help the most.

Concentrating, his whole body illuminates and then he enclasps the invalid much securely. On completion of his skill concentration, he lip-locks with her and heals her completely. Shortly, her eyes slowly open.

"H-hmm? What.. happened? I… recalled falling… being hit… and... passing out…" Miku whispers, blinking.

"Yey! She's awake! Are you alright now, mother?" James cheers as he embraces her.

Miku's eyes widen as she perceives two unclad Olivers enclasping her.

The one hugging her has golden wings with a gleaming golden star on his forehead. He is smiling innocently like a child whilst the other smirks charmingly whom she noticed is wearing an SP ring on his left ring finger.

Shifting, she embraces the one with the ring on and then she kisses him ardently.

After that, "Looks like she's alright now, James." Oliver says, grinning most charmingly. Then he enfolds them together.

* * *

Momentarily...

"This is going to be a bit tricky to write as journal entry, Oliver. Apart from the childish expression, James' build became so similar to yours and his intelligence is closely just like people our age." Miku chuckles whilst James happily cuddles her like an affectionate overgrown child.

"Once he and the two return to spheres, they'll become childlike again." Oliver says as he readies himself to go back into the battlefield. Then he inclines and kisses her.

"I'll be going now. James stay here and take care of your mother." He says then he snaps his fingers and opened a warp threshold to the battlefield.

"Hold on, Oliver. Here, catch!" Miku calls out then tosses him a tiny flask.

Catching it, "This is…" Oliver queries whilst staring at the clear fluid inside the small transparent flask.

" _For revitalization_." She continues cheerfully.

"Thanks! This will truly help. I'll make it up to you later. I love you! *~Mwah!~" Winking, he blows her a kiss and then leaps through the threshold.

* * *

Back in the battlefield...

"Phew… *pant~ *gasp~* if there are more, I'm gonna scream! What's taking him so long?

Piko should have stuffed a GIGANTIC sock into Len's summon-spitting mouth by now!" Nero rants as he slashes another icy hand off his leg.

"Eat up! Don't copy what Len did last EEWG, man. Just keep _stuffing_ on them until max HP/MP before Omiku shows up! He has no other choice but to defeat you since Piko is clearly retrieving the flag as we speak." Mikuo says as he assists Rinto maximize his HP and MP by handing and making him consume more HSS or _heal spectrum spheres_.

(These are similar to Len's _vigor-restoration edibles_ / VREs, only that they are healing items materialized by Piko.

VREs tastes like exceptionally luscious frozen cookie dough whilst HSSs are comparable to chewy candy coated chocolate.

VREs are as big as regular size meat buns to as small as cookies whilst HSS are bite-size or candy-size small.)

"*~chews~*

*~nibbles~*

*~swallows~*"

Rinto consumes them willingly since he depleted more than half of the _hybrid doppelganger troops_ that the two were just battling.

"*~pants~*...

*~pants…~*"

Athrylith catches his breath to which Mikuo hands him a thermos of _full cream energy drink_ to quench his thirst.

His duel with an opposing enemy SP child has been promising.

* * *

In front of collapsing ruins...

"Hmph!"  
Piko turns his back from the flattened fort and hovers towards his squadron's location.

In his possession is another flag.

* * *

Emerging from beneath the rubble...

". . . . . . . . ."  
Len stares at the horizons of the realm and then wholly focusing, he undergoes into a deep trance.

The entire realm of Winterdomain bows down to his commands as the vicinities surrounding him paint into the frostiest blue in obedience to his authority.

 _In the deepest mist of frost, he vanishes as it slowly clears._

* * *

In the southern crystal grotto...

"Brother?" James gasps as he rushes to his side.

Looking at his HP bar, it is a flickering less than a percentage left from his defeat.

Full of concern, "Joyance?" Miku gasps as she helps James sit him on a recliner.

"My poor baby! You look so beaten, dazed and exhausted. Let's nurse you back to health." She consoles him with comforting hugs and kisses.

She prepares the cleansing and medical supplies and then gently dabs his oozing wounds clean.

"Here, eat up big bro. Please consume them right away." James hands him a plate full of VREs and a mug of Miku's creamy 4 season maintenance juice.

In full silence, Joyance stares to an empty space in massive disbelief, and bitter discontent.

He is covered in cuts, bruises and burns all over his body. His majestic glacial wings have cracks, dents and bits of shatters.

 _His blood would have been dripping if it were not frozen._

* * *

In the northern crystal grotto...

"Huh?" Olivia utters in alarm as she feels quivers from where she stands.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"  
She shrieks for the ground beneath her feet vanished and she has fallen into it.

"Hey Olivia, look! Snakey is back. Olivia?" Lenka calls her from another area of the cave with the pet in her arms.

"Where did she go?" She mutters when there is no one in sight in the area, _even the opening on the ground has disappeared_.

* * *

In an extent of ice concealed from everything else in the realm...

A being with a rapid beating heart tenderly enfolds his entirety on the senseless and seizes every opportunity the chance has granted him. Stroking the supple exterior of the insensible, the being clings to a binding clasp and tremors from the bliss. After the deed is done, the being resumes the realm's setting back as he opens his mortal eyes.

Len grins and then inclines for another enjoyable lip-lock. How he loves every second of it. He gazes at the slumbering _whom has no memory of what they had shared_.

Unhesitating, he resolves to awaken her despite the what the outcome may bring.

So for another time, he flexes forward and kisses Olivia until it compels her to wake up.

* * *

Dreaming...

Olivia smiles at a remembrance of spending that memorable nine minutes in their friend's room. Then she blushes as she timidly apologizes for the soiled sheets as she volunteers to wash them. Then she giggles at the thought that she prophesied when he read her mind when they were watching funny movies with all the SP children.

Returning back to consciousness, she senses a tender and warm surface grazing her lips. With happy thoughts, she returns it willingly as she rises. As she opens her eyes, she sees only a shadow so she blinks to clear off the haze in her eyes and looks again. At that same time, she feels their lips touch.

Her world stops when she realizes that it _wasn't 'he'_ who was with her.

Terrified, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! ! ! What are you doing to me?!" Olivia shrills, trying to squirm out of the enfoldment as she frantically pushes and thrusts him away from her whilst crying.

 _When the clinch tenders but still wouldn't let her go, his tender hold soon made her calm and feel that he meant her no harm._

Glancing around, she dries her tears and peers at the place and then at him.

"Len? Where are we? Have you boys finished your EEWG? Where are the others?" She shoots him a round of queries most innocently.

Then she feels her shoulder dampen.

Feeling the despondence, "Len? Are you alright?" She queries softly.

Sensing pain from him, she embraces him with a whole heart and without hesitation.

In her mind, 'Maybe, he and brother lost and it hurts him so badly for it is now his fourth time to lose to Piko.' She guesses and reflects.

'Or maybe...' She thinks again, _believing that it may be because of how he feels about her_.

She very much feels that it is the legit reason. She hugs him warmly for his sorrows to be consoled, wishing that she could somehow be of any help to him.

Trembling, the boy in her arms just continues to weep in silence, not allowing her to see him or move from that position.

"It's alright Len. Never forget, you always have us here as your friends. Just let it all out." Olivia utters magnanimously.

She hugs him wholeheartedly and carefully shifts to the right and kisses him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Olivia... I did that because I love you... and I'm so in love with you..." Len whispers _inaudibly_ in misery.

They remain tranquil in a hug as the boy releases his intense burden whilst the girl remains compassionate and forgiving.

* * *

Back in the northern cavern...

"Neru, Rin! Olivia's missing!" Lenka alarms them who are both seated near the exit area of the grotto.

"No, I'm not! Sorry about that, Lenka. Nature calls." Olivia says as she appears.

"Phew! Don't scare me like that! I almost thought that one of those pervy Len ice doubles has kidnapped you or something." She gives out a breath of relief.

Peeping out the exit, Olivia smiles and then discreetly and noiselessly moves her mouth, saying: 'Good luck on your EEWG.' Then she waves to him.

The message's receiver waves back, smiles and then marches away contentedly.

* * *

A great distance from the opposing camp...

"Looks like you lost!" Oliver assumes with arms crossed, first to condescend.

"You seem to have lost yourself. The moment the flag is torn, then that's it." Len remarks, unaffected and positioning his fingers to open a warp portal.

"Don't bother doing that. They will be the ones to come after us this time for I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. And I call it, ' _mystical tactics of military science_ '. Take a good look at them." Oliver recounts, overly confident with his seasoned expertise.

"What do you mean?" Len queries as he peers with his entity sight to spy on the enemy squad.

"The moment that blader hands Rinto the flag. It will disappear in his possession and will redirect itself right…" Oliver says.

Then the flag appears in front of him and lands on his palm.

"…here."  
Oliver grins.

"Sneaky stratagem!" Len grins back.

"We are not called 'Over-Leveled' Squad for nothing." Oliver smirks.

"Ahahahahhahahahahah!" They guffaw.

* * *

At the TL camp site...

"What in the world?!" Rinto states in shock as he and the others have just seen the OL flag disappear in his hand when Piko passed it to him.

"THOSE SNEAKY BASTARDS!" Piko growls.

"Blast it! You should have slashed it whilst Piko was holding it. Darn!" Nero rants, so outraged.

"Damn those two just wouldn't give up." Mikuo says.

"What do we do now, Father? Commander?" Athrylith queries.

"There's no other alternative. They probably figured that chasing them is the only way. Piko, be flag bearer and don't let Oliver take it from you." Rinto tells them.

"You need not to tell me that." Piko says, scowling.

* * *

In the northern crystal grotto...

Olivia and Lenka stare at Neru and Rin as they arm themselves with the spare war games items, equipments and supplies from the box in the cave.

"Here, get equipped you two." Neru tosses them their set.

"Girls, what's going on?" Lenka queries.

"We had it! We are sick and tired of letting the boys have all the fun. We want in too! Or at least watch them from afar." Rin tirades most impatiently.

"But girls, won't the boys be upset by our meddling? Surely, this will be over in 30 to 45 more minutes tops." Olivia says whilst carrying all three SP children with her.

Veilchenblau and Winner are in her arms whilst Prince sits on top of her head. Snakey coils on her shoulder.

"The more we want to have at least a tiny glimpse of the action! This is the first time that I agree with Rin for I really wanted to see Rinto in action too. And so I will!" Neru persists as she reloads her incognito AA-12.

Rin tosses them both more war games devices to equip.

"The boys might get upset if we interfere with their game so let's not do so and only watch them from afar, ok girls?" Lenka says seriously whilst she is inspecting a vision device from the mound of items.

"Of course! We will only watch from a distance. We have no intentions of interfering with their EEWG. We'll stay really far away. Right, Rin?" Neru assures her then Rin nods.

Seeing Lenka eying the rifles, "As for these weapons, we'll just blast those hurling debris from this horrible climate that this realm is throwing at us and its unwanted travelers." Rin reassures.

Sighing, "Fine then! Let us just suit up! But I'm warning you, NO SPOILING OF THE BOYS' FUN! We have to respect their decision to play on their own." Lenka gives in.

Neru and Rin grin at hearing Lenka sound very much like Rinto in a leader, role-model kind of way.

Politely refusing, "No thank you. I have my own battle gear." Olivia says when Lenka is giving her set of war games equipment and weapons.

Then Olivia illuminates.

 _As the flash dissipates, the three girls and SP children behold a golden armored beauty in full gear._

"This is my full battle armor that I use during my 'Combat Abilities and Mystics Skills Training' at the Devin's House back in my homeland." Olivia says shyly as she notices them all gawping at her.

Without prior notice, "Wow! It's so incredible! You look so pretty, Athrylith's Mother! " Prince compliments her.

"You're so awesome, Athrylith's Mommy! I want to go and watch the EEWG too please!" Winner echoes in admiration.

"So shiny and beautiful! I want to be very pretty like you too, Athrylith's Mama!" Veilchenblau cheers ecstatically.

 _Their SP mothers gape upon overhearing their SP children converse with her loud and clear._

"Please bring us along and change us to full-size too just like James and Joyance!" The 3 SP children request and inform her altogether.

 _Surprised with what they just said, Olivia smiles as she now remembers what the stars on the elite doppelgangers are, discovering what and who they really are._

"Why that's a great idea, sweet little ones!" Olivia says happily and excitedly.

"Neru, do we still have any more chocolate pastries? I'll need it for _MP replenishment_." Olivia queries.

Snapping back to her senses, "Oh yes! I brought a lot. Why? Are you hungry?" Neru replies as she lifts a picnic basket full of her homemade glittery rich chocolate cake and other snacks they made earlier.

"That will be plenty. I'll require lots of MPs when I concentrate on completing an utmost ' _engaging_ ' skill." Olivia announces cheerfully.

* * *

In the southern crystal grotto...

"Where are you going, Joyance dear?" Miku queries him.

"I'm going back to the battlefront, mother. I want to help father and commander win this EEWG. And you should come along James! We can't just leave them battling alone.

There are just two of them against five, plus Athrylith and his father are insanely strong!" Joyance replies, completely resolved.

Angered, "Brother! Father told me _to stay here with mother._ Shouldn't you just stay as well since you already _lost_ to Athrylith?!

You are WRONG if you think that they can't handle it on their own!

I believe that our fathers are much more stronger than they are!

If you go, you might only get in their way! Since I'm really the older one between us, I forbid you to proceed, on our fathers' honors!" James scolds him firmly, immensely frowning at his attempts to interfere with their fathers' wishes.

Joyance grimaces at his suggestion, quivering intensely at his pent up anger that he has been concealing inside.

Gently resting a hand on both their shoulders, "That's enough, James. Don't quarrel your younger brother. Joyance, I am allowing you to go, on one condition. James and I are coming with you." Miku says.

* * *

Back in the northern crystal grotto...

*********! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Lenka, Neru and Rin are all gaping and wide-eyed in great bewilderment as they lay eyes on their now _full-sized SP children_.

With a _bronze glistening star_ on her forehead and in a combined image of Lenka and Nero, "Mama! Mama! look! I'm as stunningly sexy as you!" Veilchenblau says most happily as she embraces her mother.

Lenka is too surprised to reply.

With an _emerald gleaming star_ on her forehead and in a precise likeness of both Rin and Mikuo, "Mommy! Check it out! I'm now so awesome like you!" Winner ecstatically tells Rin whilst tackle-hugging her.

Rin is so dumbfounded to react.

With an _auburn glaring star_ on his forehead and in a marvelous mirror-image of Rinto, "I can't believe how built I've become. It feels strange but I am most pleased, Mother." Prince exclaims whilst blushing profusely as he enfolds her.

"I can't believe how handsome you've grown, Prince dearest." Neru utters, stroking her son with a proud smile.

Then the three of them turn to Olivia and then they hug and kiss her on the cheeks happily.

Thankfully, "Thank you so much, Mommy Olivia!" They chorus excitedly in a heartfelt group hug.

Hugging and kissing back, "Aww shucks! It was nothing you three. Time to gear up and go, so that we won't miss out on watching your daddies in action!" Olivia instructs them to prepare.

"Right!" They reverberate in unison.

* * *

Momentarily...

Equipped with their levitation gears, protective ensemble and choice of ranged weaponry, the four girls and the three full-size SP children glide through the pure white terrain to observe the ongoing battle led by Olivia.


	13. RBA4 ch49: Because I Craved For Approval

On an elevated region a long distance from the battlefront...

Peering with their vision devices, Olivia, the three girls and the three full-size SP children watch the scene in exhilaration.

"Yehey Daddy/Father/Papa!" The three SP children cheer as they watch their fathers deplete the summoned hybrid doppelganger troops that appear ceaselessly.

Rin and Neru are taking footage of the battle whilst Lenka and Olivia guard their viewing and picnic spot from the spiteful climate that alters contrastingly.

Olivia giggles as she gazes at a young boy with a shimmering silver star on his forehead. Though with a gentle and mild face, he resembles accurately like his father as he fights fearlessly with his squad.

Giggling altogether, "You look like you're so proud of him, like a very happy mama, Olivia." Lenka says as she sees her smiling repetitively.

"I find it quite funny why Piko kept it secret, maybe he thought I'll get angry. Or maybe Athrylith would shy away like Piko does if he knew that I found out. You know what they say: Like father, like son!" She replies, chuckling at the thought of Piko's hilarious reactions whenever he gets embarrassed.

"Looks like they're off to a new region. Let's move!" Rin suggests, grabbing her basket of goodies.

Then they rise to their feet. Winner helps her roll the picnic mat whilst the other SP children gather and pack up their items.

Whilst moving to a different elevation with a good view of the ongoing battle, Neru shoots a big hurling boulder towards them.

As it shatters in half, Prince ignites abyss flares on his fists and then he leaps before her and assaults the debris that came speeding their way.

Winner fights off hail-spears by punching and kicking them, her hands and feet are engulfed with pitch black flames.

Veilchenblau also fights too but in a very feminine manner, by using abyss assails to blow up stray fragments.

All three SP children's combat and mystic skills are an extension of Olivia's innate abilities.

"I still can't believe that you actually possess those skills, Olivia. You act sort of helpless when it comes to self-defense. No offense." Neru comments as she watches Prince, Veilchenblau and Winner work together.

"Those may be my skills but it is their talents and determination that makes them superb at combat." Olivia says humbly.

* * *

Observing from a far expanse...

Len pulls his hood back down after dispersing waves of hostile doppelganger troops.

His eyes glow eerily signifying that the latest of his summons are _exceptional materialization_.

"It seems like your newest round of troops has been most demanding. I just hope they are worth it." Oliver compliments him as he approves of the colossal and massive number of _Gargantuan Hybrid Elite Doppelgangers_.

Not minding him, _Len goes into another deep trance commanding the realm of Winterdomain to solidify the climate where the opposing squad are sallying to be at its fiercest._

When he's done, he faces him and extends his hand holding Cryfaf sideways.

"Cryfaf and I have decided to grant you a form of weaponry! He has told me that he can assist me in summoning another powerful blade for you to wield." Len offers him a gift as Cryfaf glints radiantly in accord.

"That won't be necessary! My superiority in battle relies exclusively on barehanded combat skills and my innate exceptional mystical abilities.

I have no use for any form of insignificant weaponry." Oliver flatly denies and refuses.

[ _In truth, he cannot lift any class of weaponry because of one of his biological mother's disadvantage spell on him. The sole reminder of it is his wound on his right thigh down to his knee. The more powerful the weapon, the more he is disallowed to wield or even hold it._ ]

Eying him, Len couldn't help but notice that he is notably grimacing in revulsion.

Len telepathically orders Cryfaf to spring into Oliver's grasp.

Then tossing him, the blade flies to there.

"! ! ! !"

Startled since he caught it, Oliver's hand glints into a semi-transparent appearance to which made Cryfaf's hilt go right through it.

Then the blade falls onto the ground.

"I knew it! …Whoa!" Len gasps on confirming his suspicion.

Then he is partially smoldered on the neck and shoulder as he barely dodged a blazing abyss assail thrown at him.

In fiery pitch black flames, "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Oliver hisses furiously.

Fleetingly, the bandage concealing his right knee and thigh drenches itself into a dripping deep scarlet, revealing the consequence of violating the spell.

* * *

Coasting in a vast glacial canyon...

Temporarily finding the round of summons to cease, "Father, is it just me or they've become huge?" Athrylith queries after he beats and defeats a number of seemingly larger ice minions.

As he obliterates massive hostile opponents, "Some of them are new types of summon." Piko says upon observation.

He glances up and smiles at a direction discreetly, not letting his son notice that he knows Olivia is just there.

He grins at him and becomes very much tempted to make fun of him.

"Aww, have you gone tired, son? I'll let you go back to your mother. I bet she would love to see how 'cutesy' you look like now." Piko teases him. _Then he reminds him how Olivia finds the two others with stars on their foreheads so adorable._

Nerve-wracked, "W-what? T-tired? M-me? N-no! I-I don't want to see Mommy! N-not that I d-don't w-want to see 'Mother' I… …i-it's just that… u-um…..!" Athrylith stammers and grows pale in alarm.

x_ _X

Piko snickers, finding his son's natural jittery response undoubtedly amusing.

"You laugh now but _THAT_ is how exactly funny you look whenever you panic." Nero snaps at him with a grin, defending their youngest ally.

"Hell no! I don't!" Piko strongly denies, scowling.

"Yes, you do! So don't pick on the kid because it's like ' _you_ ' bullying 'yourself'. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHH!" Mikuo butts in then he and Nero high-five and laugh out loud.

Dumbstruck, Piko glimpses at Athrylith who is now snickering uncontrollably along with the two jesters.

"Better focus, soldiers!" Rinto reminds them as he peers at a vast distance with his vision device, spotting hordes of summoned battalions approaching their station.

 _Suddenly the weather condition surrounding them switches from calm and mild into harsh and tormenting._

Shivering rampantly, "My God! Did Len do this?" Mikuo remarks as he strongly feels it quite an abnormality.

"Here, grab one guys!" Piko says as he quickly materialises four silvery spheres that rapidly float towards each squad member.

As each one of them take a sphere in their palm, their body endurance and well-being stabilize and improve in defense to the climate's abrupt wrath.

"Thanks Piko. Len must be starting to forget that we're ' _standard humans_ ' by doing this. He must be really desperate to take you down once and for all." Rinto says seriously.

"I'm so flattered that he thinks we're not just ' _ordinary Earth mortals_ '." Nero chimes in pompously.

"I'm really sorry about this guys. I promise to end this in at least an hour tops." Piko says apologetically.

"It's alright, bro. This EEWG is quite a great and enjoyable experience. And what are friends for? Let's just get 'em and go home. I bet our pretty girlfriends are already utterly bored being cooped up in that stuffy cavern. Let's finish this and treat them well." Mikuo says whilst patting his shoulder.

Nero and Rinto nod in smiles and agreement.

Smiling, Athrylith thumbs up in support since he finds himself not really as eloquent as the rest.

* * *

On a better elevated spot...

Grinning ecstatically, "Aww, look at how happy the boys are! Laughing and seems to be joking around." Lenka exclaims as she watches them with her vision device.

Prince, Winner and Veilchenblau are beside her also grinning at seeing them have a good time.

Tinkering with her phone, "Here you go, Olivia. They're really stunning in these shots." Rin merrily sends Olivia great close up snapshots of Athrylith and Piko in action.

Showing her print outs, "I bet you want actual photos of Athrylith and Piko more. Here, lucky I always bring along my state-of-the-art gadgets." Neru also sends her own candid pictorials of them and even gives her fine printed copies and small photo stickers from her high-tech gadgetries.

Hugging them enthusiastically, "Why thank you Rin, Neru. It's really nice of you. I appreciate it. I love them!" Olivia happily accepts them, admiring the given surprise.

Then she peels off two of the best tiny photo stickers and pats them in place on her headgear.

"Oh no! Mama, what do you think happened?" Veilchenblau exclaims suddenly.

Glancing, the others view at the boys' location. From a clear and bright environment, the atmosphere they are situated in suddenly alters into a horribly violent surrounding.

Concerned, Olivia concentrates and telepathically calls to Piko, ' _Piko, are you boys alright?_ ' Olivia queries him worriedly.

Responding telepathically, ' _Yes we are. Don't worry. Are you enjoying the show? You look absolutely exquisite by the way._ ' Piko replies charismatically.

' _Oh thank God you are all fine. The girls are getting quite worried._ ' She says, feeling relieved.

' _Tell them we're ok. I got to go now, the latest wave is arriving. Don't worry about Athrylith. I'll take extra good care of him._ ' He replies.

' _Ok, have fun! And tell him I love him and that he's super cute._ ' Olivia says, chuckling.

' _Hehehe, ok! Later! I love you!_ ' Piko snickers and then resumes back to action.

Smiling, "I love you too." Olivia actually trails off in a very low tone whilst blushing profusely.

* * *

In a crevice somewhere in the canyon...

"Piko, were you just speaking with Olivia?" Rinto queries him since he notices that he is having a telepathic conversation as they hide out in a cavern whilst timing for a surprise attack.

"Yes. She and the girls are worried. I told her we're doing fine. They have been watching us over there." Piko says, pointing to a summit of the canyon.

"Really? Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Mikuo says. He tries using his vision device to see the girls but the haze and mist are too thick to look beyond it.

"Because I didn't want Athrylith to know. Your mother says you look _super cute_ by the way." Piko snickers.

D=

Athrylith gapes in shock.

"Don't worry kid. Mikuo and I will teach you many ways to get back at your Dad." Nero consoles him whilst patting him on the back and grinning at Piko who is scowling at him.

After Rinto scans the outer vicinities in their hiding spot, he points to the map and declares his next orders. "Time to venture out! Next regroup point is in this fissure when we cleared the region. Let's move!" Rinto instructs them.

Then they emerge out of the crevice and push forward to annihilate the gargantuan summons lurking in the area.

* * *

In the secluded expanse...

Miku glances worriedly at the two who are currently receiving an earful from their fathers.

Joyance is staring right at her whilst James is darting a pitiful teary-eyed look at both his parents.

Previously, they were hovering and searching when Len and Oliver discovered them wandering in the area.

Gritting his teeth, "I told you to stay put and guard your mother, I didn't tell you to bring her here! Haven't it even occurred to you that you could have lured her in grave danger?" Oliver scolds James sharply, darting him a furious glower.

His knuckles quiver in raging pitch black flames from preventing his rising temper.

"I tried to persuade them to stay but they wouldn't listen to me! *~sniff~*" James withholds crying but whimpers childishly.

Without warning, he feels scorched by abyssmal flares that suddenly emerge within thin air.

"OWWWW!" He cringes and quivers as he notices his father wanting to smite him some more for disobeying him.

Grimacing intensely, "Why do you even want to be here, do you have something else to prove? You've already lost! Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Lens angrily scolds Joyance who is darting him a _piercing glare_.

He becomes even more angry when he realises it wasn't meant for him but for Miku who is standing right behind him and Oliver. So as disciplinary action, he jolts him with a _stunner frost skill_ for his disrespect. Joyance falls on his knees for obtaining the shocking pain.

Hurt but tolerating it, "I came here because I want to help you win, father! I DON'T REGRET COMING HERE SO STOP TREATING LIKE A CHILD AND LET ME BE!" Joyance fearlessly back-talks and scowls at him in reprisal.

Disapproving of his attitude, Len angrily frowns and jolts him again.

"AHHH!" Joyance plummets onto the solid ground for another time but still glowers at his father fearlessly.

Couldn't take it anymore, Miku rushes to their side and protects them.

"That will be enough punishment, Len, Oliver! We're sorry if we disturbed you. We won't get in your way anymore. We will leave right away if that's what you want." Miku says as she collects James and helps Joyance up to their feet. Then they hover and leave the area.

Her tears drip as she hugs and takes them both away.

* * *

On their next regrouping spot...

Patting their youngest recruit on the head, "Hey kiddo, did you notice when we disperse on different locations the climate conditions seem to have gone much milder?" Mikuo reports his observation.

"Hmm… You're right. It was much more tolerable than when we first ventured out." Athrylith agrees, recalling.

"I was adjacent to Nero and Piko when we raided that wave. I observed that the weather conditions were still at its fiercest." Rinto focuses on their situation.

"That means when Len commanded the realm to throw its fiercest climate conditions on us, _his orders only focused on the squad as a group_. Hmph! Pretty careless of you Len!" Piko concludes, grinning.

"Brilliant point of deduction, Piko! Mikuo, what's the estimated distance you and Athrylith were when you noticed the weather varied?" Rinto declares and queries him.

"Around more or less than 45 meters." Mikuo replies.

After hearing, he spies outside their regroup area and spots no opponents lurking nearby.

"Alright! We can easily reach the plateau at the edge of this canyon when we move out separately so let's report each other's status with our communication devices. Next regroup point… in this fissure. Ok! Let's move!"

After pointing the location on the map again, Rinto dispatches the squad.

* * *

Back in the secluded expanse...

On separate corners, the two spend a most bothersome instance in heavy thoughts.

After Miku and their SP children left, they have been so bothered and most uncomfortable.

"Hmph! Since when did he become so rebellious... Miku… son… I'm sorry but it's for both your own good. Grr! Why do I feel this way?

Stop it, you blasted brain! I need to focus on summoning the _right_ kind of troops!

ARGH! STOP IT, SHITFORBRAINS OF A MIND!" Len snorts and grumbles to himself whilst being tormented by his conscience.

He struggles to go into another deep trance and concentrate on creating new summons but finds it most difficult.

 _He has already dispatched a number of troops but the class of summons they are were clearly 'NOT the right ones_ '.

". . . . . . . . ." Oliver grimaces staring at an empty space upon feeling restless about the incident as well.

Concentrating, he telepathically sends Miku a message. Seeing it failed to reach her, he could no longer take it anymore.

He rapidly strides away, soars to a high elevation and peers at the direction where she and the two hovered to.

Noticing him leave, "Going after them? It seems you're softer than I thought." Len tells him in their own communication device.

"Shut up! I don't care what you think! You're the one who has been _grumbling_ all this time! Grr! Just leave me alone!" Oliver snaps back irritably.

Then he hovers away from their hidden base expanse.

* * *

In their next viewing spot...

"I knew this was a bad idea, Rin! We are too close to the combat zone that the summons thought we're part of TL Squad!" Neru complains whilst she blows up a couple of hostile troops. Prince backs her up, ambushing the ones that assaulted them with an abyssmal flare sword.

"I just wanted a better view, ok? Sorry, sheesh!" Rin retorts as she reloads her ice rifle. Winner hastily impales the doppelgangers that attacked them with her ignited fists and feet.

"We are still luckier compared to the boys. The area surrounding them is so clouded and seemingly treacherous." Lenka says as she tosses a hydro grenade at an unruly summoned tank.

Then she tosses everyone VREs whilst Veilchenblau thrusts abyss assails at distant enemies like a rocket launcher.

"*~Humming~ *" Olivia seems upbeat and unchallenged by the foes that keeps appearing in numbers. She wards them off barehanded and mystically with her whole body engulfed in fiery pitch black flames.

"Look at Mommy Olivia, guys. She seems so happy despite our little mixed up predicament." Veilchenblau whispers to her two comrades.

"That's because she was thrilled seeing Athrylith and our fathers have a good time with their EEWG." Prince assumes the vivid reason.

"I guess I can understand her. I am happy seeing our daddies enjoy their EEWG too. Even though we can't watch them right now because of that thick fog, I'm sure they are having a great time." Winner chimes in, smiling pleasingly.

"We better hurry and clear off this path and move to a better viewing spot. We must make sure that we don't interfere with our fathers' fun by staying out of their way." Prince recommends it responsibly.

"Right!" Veilchenblau and Winner agree accordingly whilst smiling at each other.

Upon hearing their SP children chat amongst themselves, Rin, Neru and Lenka couldn't agree more.

Then they all grin as they observe Olivia who is so bubbly whilst battling with varied hostile troops and violent hail-spears all by herself in a distance.

* * *

Undetectably concealed at a distance, Oliver sees and overhears their conversation after stumbling upon them when he was searching for Miku and her two companions.

". . . . . . . . ." He observes his sister in battle.

Next, he notices and observes the three with stars on their foreheads.

Seeing enough, he glides away in stealth after watching his sister ambush and defeat dozens of fierce doppelgangers and a number of summoned tanks all by herself.

He smirks with satisfaction as he realises that she hasn't been really neglecting training her abyss abilities and combat skills.

* * *

Almost at the next regroup point...

The TL squad get themselves in a very _challenging situation_ as they couldn't avoid positioning farther from each other's location.

There is zero visibility and the mobs just keep on coming.

A horde of newer but ' _peculiar summons_ ' now appear before them _with a very different appearance and unpleasant impression_.

"It's so dark and hazy, I can barely see anything! YIPES! YOU ASS! Stop touching me there, you pervy summon! AAAH!" Nero cusses unintentionally complaining about their present condition. Then he slashes a yet another set of icy arms grabbing him _way higher than his leg_.

Basically blinded, "YUCKKKKKK! Stay away from meeeeeee! Eww! Grouse! AAHH! DAAAADDDDDDYYYY! ! !" Athrylith screams as he gets mobbed and groped by dozens of them like a bunch of zombies trying to chew and eat him up to the bone.

Piko hurriedly rushes to his side and decapitates them who are literally all-over him.

"It's ok, it's ok, I got you. They can target you easily since they can spot you clearly in the fog because of that shimmering star. Here, wear this. Damn you Len! This is so revolting!" He says as he quickly equips a helmet on him, concealing the illuminating silver star.

"Ugh! No wonder they no longer looked like Len or Omiku. This is just g*y!" Mikuo says, flinching from the sticky defiling grasps of the creepy new summons.

 _Abruptly, Piko frowns at a certain direction as he senses an unusual presence._

Focusing, he tries to determine if it is Len or Oliver.

 _Finding that it is neither, he searches all over that area to find the source of the ominous atmosphere._

Not discovering anything, he darts back towards their regroup point.

* * *

In the area he is hovering on...

Rinto peers through his vision device as he dodges the numerous plummeting hail-spears and hurling boulders that the treacherous weather conditions are throwing at him and his squad. He lets the four go ahead of him as he scans the area further.

 _Swiftly, an ominous feeling draws closer to him and he couldn't avoid noticing it._

Feeling suspicious, he soars towards the area where he senses its presence and felt it has gotten stronger.

 _In the darkness of the fog, he perceives a shadow and a set of bright blaring eyes scowling at him._

Thinking it is a summon, he boldly assaults the shadow and fights it.

 _Suddenly in midst of battle, he feels a force pull him below. And then like being caught in an undertow, he descends from the altitude that he is hovering from._

Despite being equipped with his hovering apparatus and his six blades helping to pull him up, the strange force pulls him down, down, down until finally with a thud, he hits the bottom of the chasm.

In a short whilst, Rinto comes to as six tiny blade orbs nuzzle him back to consciousness.

"Ugh… What happened? Sorry guys. Did I worry you? What the…?" Rinto says to the miniature blades. Then he feels his communication device missing beside his vision device. He must have lost it when he plummeted, he assumes.

Feeling a cold draft in his gut, he slowly rises to his feet and thoroughly inspects his hovering equipment.

Seeing it damaged, he takes out the repair kit and diligently works on restoring it.

"We could have helped you converse with our _Possessor_ telepathically but for some unknown reason we cannot reach him from this area. We can help you hover though just like when you were using that contraption." Olewydden informs and offers him their assistance.

"Thank you. If it's possible that you can lend me your aid to coast back to my comrades then I would be most grateful." Rinto says thankfully.

"AAAAGH!"

Then suddenly he cringes, clutching his upper left chest and dropping to his knees.

"Are you hurt, temporary possessor? Are you alright?" Another blade, Dealltwriaeth, queries him out of concern.

"I'm ok. A chilly sensation just pierced me near my chest area but I'm fine now. No worries." Rinto assures them as he doesn't feel it anymore.

* * *

Above the chasm where Rinto fell, the owner of the bright set of glaring eyes patiently waits for his return as _he crushes the noisy communication device in his hand_.

* * *

Finally at their regroup point...

"Rinto? Hey _Commander_ , are you there!?" Sarcastically, Mikuo calls out to him in their communication device but no response came back.

"Rinto? RINTO! Guys, I think we lost him! RINTO!" He yells in their communication device as he notifies the others that _it suddenly died out_.

 _Arriving fourth amongst them, Piko frowns as he concludes that the earlier ominous aura wasn't his imagination after all._

"Prepare yourselves and let's search for him back in the previous areas. Move out!" Being sub-commander, Piko takes the commanding position.

* * *

Arriving near the chasm, the owner of the glaring eyes detects them approaching.

He conceals himself in the darkest place in the fog and concentrating, _he casts a 'gust spell' to blow them away from the chasm's opening._

The spell works perfectly as the four soldiers get blown farther from his position and the chasm.

 _Summoning another spell, he opens a warp portal where all four of them didn't notice and weren't able to avoid from entering it._

Turning back to the chasm, he raises his right hand forward and it glows eerily.

With a powerful concentrated might, he slugs his target in the nick of time when he ascends out of the place he has fallen into.

As Rinto is knocked out, the blades he was holding all resume back to harmless orbs and hide in his ensemble.

"Hmph!" His assailant grins victoriously.


	14. RBA4 ch50: Our Miracle

Near a summit of the canyon...

The four boys unexpectedly bump into the girls at their latest viewing spot.

"Kuoey!" Rin happily hollers as she spots him. Then she leaps into his arms.

"Rin? How did you get here?" Looking around the area, "How did _I_ get here?" Mikuo says in surprise and then he feels another set of arms enfold him.

"Daddy!" Winner happily enclasps him.

"D-Daddy?" Mikuo utters with widen eyes and then he notices the shining emeraude star on her forehead.

"W...Wait…is she…?" Mikuo queries as the younger girl embraces him tightly.

He looks at his lover then sees her beaming and nodding with pride.

At the same time, "Hello my love, I'm so happy you decided to check on us." Lenka greets, kissing him.

"Papa!" Veilchenblau embraces Nero as he lands beside Lenka.

Seeing the glinting pinkish bronze star on her forehead, "Veilchenblau sweetie, is that you?" Nero exclaims smiling, flattered.

"Yes!" She happily muses.

"You look just like your mama, so pretty!" He comments ecstatically, kissing them both.

Simultaneously, "WTF!? HOW DID I GET HERE!?" Athrylith yells in surprise and then he feels an armor clad individual sneak up behind him and embrace him ever so gently.

"Bad boy! Children should not swear. HELLO, MY CUTIE BABY! Mwah! Athrylith, you've gotten SO SUPER CUTE! MWAH!" Olivia squeals and smooches him numerously whilst Snakey nuzzles him.

Athrylith freezes into a fossil for the shock of discovering that it was none other but his mother who undetectably snuck up on him.

Olivia sees Piko hovering forward, rushes to him and smooches him too.

Piko loves seeing her but he doesn't feel at all pleased as _he discovers that it was a trap that they had all fallen for to keep them away from the area that they were approaching_.

Nevertheless, he hugs and kisses her back.

"Where's Rinto?" Neru sadly queries. Right beside her stands Prince.

The four boys are stunned at first but become disappointed when they notice the bright auburn star on his forehead.

* * *

Back in the hidden expanse...

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"What is that horrible presence?" Len mentions in alarm, sensing intense danger.

Then his glacial wings burst forth from his back and quickly, he soars towards the location of the eerie ominous presence.

* * *

Back at the summit...

Finding it a relieve that the bad weather disappeared, Piko and the others decided to take the girls and their SP children along for they refused to be left behind in their viewing spot.

Snickering, Piko hovers beside Olivia who is smothering Athrylith with hugs and kisses.

He somehow breaks into audible chuckles as he finds his SP son's situation undeniably hilarious.

Miserably,

T_ _T

Athrylith silently cries from the inside because he notices Veilchenblau and Winner are both giggling at him.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Suddenly Piko feels the unnatural presence again.

Gasping loudly, Olivia is suddenly alarmed when she feels it too.

Everyone hear and notice her frightened pant.

Shuddering rampantly, she grimaces in horror at the nightmarish nostalgia that suddenly came back to her.

"Mother… What's wrong?" Athrylith utters as he felt her pause and shiver in fear.

"Olivia, get a hold of yourself!" Piko says, gently embracing her.

"Is she alright?" They hear Mikuo and Nero ask then check on her worriedly.

She is frightfully terrified.

She breaks the embrace and then hurriedly lands on the glacial surface, holding her head as she stoops into a ball.

The painful memory of the past comes to haunt and plague her.

"Olivia!" Her female friends glide towards her first and they gather to compose her.

Standing, she rushes away from them as she phases out into a daze.

Shivering profusely,

This…  
can't be!  
That monster…  
is here?!" Olivia utters as if in a trance.

Grabbing her, Piko and Athrylith enclasp her so that she will become calm. Then they feel her push them back and walk much farther.

"All my friends… will be in danger…

You should stay away from me… to be safe!

She is only after me after all… I don't want any of you to get involved. She'll kill you!" She fearfully murmurs whilst staring at the skies.

Then her tears appear and plummet in great amount as she sadly walks farther away from the group.

"Mother, wait!" Athrylith calls to her as he and his father rush back to her side.

"Olivia, I am here for you. In fact, WE are all here for you! Please get a grip of yourself!

You are walking away as if your feet are cursed again!

You have already overcome that!

Snap out of it! Please!" Piko pleads as he tightens his embrace on her. _His tears fall down in his worry drenching the visage right next to it._

Feeling its warmth, Olivia glimpses at the boys wrapping their arms around her.

She looks at Piko and then at Athrylith who both have tear-stained eyes and faces like her. They look so concerned and worried about her.

Glancing around, she looks at all of her friends surrounding her. They, too, look so worried for her. Some of them even have tear-stained faces from worrying just like she does.

 _In silence, she looks at them all as a whole._

'No!' She says suddenly in her mind as courage finally awakes and builds up within her.

'I will never be afraid of you again! Never! I'll defeat you, scourge! For my friends and for my people's freedom!'

She fiercely resolves then she feels Piko's hand squeezes hers as she sees him glimpsing at her with a comforting smile.

Knowing that he has read her mind, she smiles back.

Feeling Athrylith hug her for feeling so worried, she returns it to make him feel relaxed. Then she faces her friends to explain the enigma.

Still enclasped in Piko's arms, "I'm so sorry everyone. I know you probably didn't feel it but there is a vile presence in the air and it is seriously dangerous." Olivia informs them whilst Piko emits his Heal Spectrum Ability for her and then he unnoticeably brushes his lips on her tears and licks them away.

"So that's what this is all about. We're not afraid! We will help you defeat it, Olivia! We're friends, aren't we? So don't decide to go off on your own like that again." Neru tells her whilst gripping Prince's hand.

Then Neru reaches out and takes Olivia's hands in front and calls the others.

"Everyone… please." Neru beckons as she holds onto Olivia's and Prince's hands.

Piko and Athrylith join hands with them as well.

Then the rest, too, join hands with Olivia, signifying that they are there to support her.

Mikuo, Rin and Winner smile as they center their hands with them.

Nero, Lenka and Veilchenblau cheerfully adhere in support.

With eyes wide open, "Everyone… thank you." Olivia utters in surprise.

Looking at the skies, they all feel the ominous aura reek its undesirable presence. Olivia gasps again to which Piko announces the news.

"Guys! I think we found Rinto. Prepare to move out! The aura is coming from that way." Piko notifies the rest to get ready to soar to save their friend who is in grave danger.

Then quickly, they hover and follow him.

* * *

In the midst of the canyon's edge...

Oliver feels the awful aura too.

'This can't be! Has Abyss realm's adversary sent a subordinate here? I will not allow it to live!' He suspects furiously. 'Miku… James… Where are you? Please be safe.'

Grimacing fiercely, he darts towards its source in hopes that Miku and the two are away from it.

* * *

In a nearby area in the glacial canyon...

Joyance's eyes glow eerily as he throws a built body in front of his mother and sibling.

Like his father, he possesses a variety of powerful abilities and _entity sight_ which enables him to see clearly in the darkness.

"I knew you're not that at all tough to detain when you're alone, TL Squad Commander!" Joyance remarks.

Rubbing his abdomen that obtained the blow, "Huh!? What the heck? You two! and… Miku?" Rinto pants as he figured he is suddenly captured.

"Hello Rinto. I'm so sorry about this but I couldn't stop him. Joyance, please! That is enough." Miku apologizes as she gently takes Joyance by the arm and moves him next to her.

"Mother's right, brother. If you only noticed before you leave, we no longer have our HP and MP gauges. So even though you captured him, we are no longer part of this EEWG." James says sadly, clinging to his mother's free arm with teary eyes.

Joyance frowns on discovering it late and grumpily looks away.

* * *

Most concealed in his search...

'That atrocious existence is just around here but where is it exactly coming from?' Oliver mutters suspiciously.

He glides from here and there in the terrain's obstacle-filled vicinities to inspect and locate the awful aura's strongest point.

'I will not allow you to tear down another abyss! I'll defeat you in honor of the people of my homeland, the Abyss Realm.' He resolves.

Soon, he spots Miku and the two. He frowns at seeing who else is with them.

As he conceals himself, 'Grr.. What is going on? Miku, why are you with _him_? This place is dangerous! Can't any of you feel that?' He ponders furiously in the shadows of the canyon area's unaligned terrain and vicinities.

* * *

In the glacial canyon's edge...

Noticing their expressions, "What do you mean by you no longer have your HP/MP gauges, James?" Rinto rises to his feet and approaches them.

He looks at the childlike boy with the golden star and wings beside Miku. He notices him bearing a very saddened expression.

"I tried my best not to disobey father but… *~tears well up~* We were punished by our fathers for our failures." James says and then he hugs his mother, concealing his countenance that could no longer hold in the drops of moisture.

Surprised, "Your fathers did what!?" Rinto resounds grimacing clearly in infuriation.

"At least, they can be contented now! Father can summon his precious masterpieces in peace for as much as he wants! He is so selfish! If he did seen me capturing you, I bet he wouldn't even say that he's proud of me. Heck, I believe he won't even notice that I managed to do so with his insensitivity. Such a sucky entity!" Joyance professes hatefully with a forming moisture in his eyes that he is struggling to prevent.

Miku gently pulls him closer and lets him lean against her.

Pity-struck, "Miku... Are you alright?" Rinto queries in concern.

Enfolding James and Joyance tightly, Miku closes her eyes and nods silently.

He glimpses at Miku next and is right away shocked.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

His temper greatly surges and rages from deep within.

"No... No, you're not! You look like you've been crying!" Rinto remarks, unavoidably scrutinizing her.

"I wasn't." She flatly denies.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He practically yells in retort, somehow feeling the pain that she has obtained.

* * *

Invisible nearby...

'Why are you lying? Why are you trying to cover me up? I did that to you and no one else. Miku…' Oliver mutters sadly in his mind, greatly affected and troubled.

Then he feels the ominous presence again. This time, he feels it has become so much stronger.

Looking around the vicinity, he tries to find its source once again.

Grimacing, he hopes to stop it before it reaches them.

* * *

In the canyon's edge...

James and Joyance stare at him and their mother whilst they have their conversation.

Telepathically conversing, ' _Brother, do you feel that? It was most unpleasant. What was it?_ ' James alerts him as he feels something horrific in the air.

He glimpses at his brother and is stunned to see that he seems horrified whilst he is focusing on the TL Squad Commander.

Replying telepathically, ' _Yes… I felt it too… but… I'm not sure what it is…_ ' Joyance trails off, wide-eyed at feeling the ominous aura.

He shudders upon feeling the immense presence and become so restless.

"Brother…?" James utters when he notices him get so agitated.

Rinto is still shooting Miku a round of questions when he feels a sudden surge of rage.

He cares about Miku. He was even in love with her once. Now that he sees her in pain, he couldn't avoid feeling so affected and so much suffering altogether.

Decided, he demands to find out why or what has happened.

"Tell me Miku, why have you been crying and who did that to you?" He queries again seriously.

"I said I wasn't. No one did. Shouldn't you be heading back to your squad? They are probably worried about your absence by now." Miku prevaricates coldly.

"I SAID, DON'T LIE TO ME! And don't dodge the query! It was Oliver, wasn't it? It was he who made you so unhappy and miserable." Rinto shouts in absolute pain.

Miku shakes her head whilst she tightens her embrace. James and Joyance look at her, they feel her trying to prevent her quivering. James secures his hold on her whilst Joyance stands sturdier to support her.

In disbelief, Rinto glowers at the fact that despite Oliver's unworthiness of her love, he is being backed up by her.

"How dare he do that to you!" Rinto yells, clearly infuriated at the person he apparently accuses for being the cause of her sadness and misery.

 _Then his eyes squint upon detecting his presence._

He summons for Olewydden, Dealltwriaeth and the other blades to appear. Then using the 'MP-debilitating strikes' that Piko has taught him to mastery, he rapidly fires three simultaneous assails at the one in stealth.

 _His swift dexterity and rapidity is rendered inexplicable._

". . . . . . . . . !"

To his surprise, Oliver's eyes widen as the abrupt attacks _all hit him directly_.

His invisibility dispels whilst he gathers his balance.

"This aura…

YOU! ! !" Oliver utters fiercely.

He struggles back to his feet and quickly cast preventive skills before his MP completely depletes.

Quicker than the fastest of speed, Rinto ambushes and slugs him with the hilt of Olewydden.

The blow hits him right on the abdomen with the powerful MP-debilitating skill fully concentrated on the blade.

Oliver's MP drains close to zero before he is able to call up more supportive skills.

Backing away, "I am not afraid of you! Do you think rendering me to only rely on my combat skills alone can stop me from defeating _you_ , a mere subordinate of The Scourge?" Oliver grimaces and then coughs out blood from the obtained blow. Then fearlessly, he returns his attack through proficient combat skills.

He fights valiantly with hand to hand skills and manages to thrust him back but soon he starts to pant from the deficiency of his MP.

Seeing his intangible barrier dissipate and his MP drain to zero, Rinto springs back and rains his fury on the accused for his hatred of what he has done to Miku and the boys.

About to dash towards them, "Oliver, what do you mean? Rinto! STOP!" Miku tries to intervene.

"Miku, stay away! He is no longer Rinto! James, apprehend her!" Oliver urgently calls out.

Not a second longer, "Mother, don't! You'll be in danger if you go near them. I feel its vile aura." James grabs Miku so that she won't be able to come closer.

In astonishment, "Commander..." Joyance utters with eyes wide open. He stares at them and shivers at the fearsome strangeness in the air, utterly fear-stricken and not sure of what to do.

 _Unexpectedly, Rinto transforms within an unnatural frightening aura. He has now become Abyss Lusus Naturae Rinto._

He darts Oliver with piercing blaring eyes and with the eeriest infuriated flames engulfing all around him.

As Oliver warns them to fall back, Abyss Lusus Naturae Rinto all of a sudden disappears and then reappears before him as if he teleported.

Catching an opportunity, he lets go of Olewydden and seizes Oliver by the neck with an intensely crimson flaring hand.

Letting go of Dealltwriaeth on his left, he clasps and secures his grip on him with both hands, tightening it as his hatred overflows and rises.

He stretches his hands and raises him upwards whilst blood gushes from his neck.

 _Not knowing how he knew his weakness, Abyss Lusus Naturae Rinto orders both Dealltwriaeth and Olewydden to position themselves in Oliver's hands to make him suffer from his disadvantage spell's consequences._

As his thigh and knee begin to bleed profusely, Oliver quickly struggles and tries reaching for the small flask of tears that Miku has given him but to no avail. He gags and gasps as the grip tightens, kicking and squirming to cut loose.

"How dare you even made her weep and feel miserable!

YOU DON'T DESERVE A GREAT WOMAN LIKE HER!

I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER BY ANNIHILATING YOU! ! ! !"

Abyss Lusus Naturae Rinto denounces in rage, seeing to it that Oliver's HP drains dramatically nearing zero.

Miku and James run to them to stop him whilst Joyance stares at them in silence as his commander's HP becomes a flickering 1%. This is no longer an EEWG status gauge, he imagines.

"DIE! ! ! !" Abyss Lusus Naturae Rinto hollers.

"Rinto, no! Please don't do this! Stop! I love him!" Miku screams as she throws her arms around Oliver whilst tears appear and fall down her eyes in horror.

"Let go of my father!" James yells, attacking him.

Out of the blue, some extraordinary force exhumes out of the transformed Rinto and it propels both Miku and James away from them.

In a daze, Abyss Lusus Naturae Rinto continues gripping and tightening his grasp on Oliver's neck.

His entire squad, the girls and so does Len appear in the scene.

"I never seen your father so angry before…" Neru whispers, hugging their son. Prince stares at him in shock.

"So did I… and I'm his twin sister. Big bro, what has happened to you?" Lenka says with Veilchenblau enclasping her in fear.

The others all stare at them in alarm of the horrifying scene.

"Rinto! Fight it out! You're being possessed!" Len alerts him.

"That has happened to me before. You have to fight it Rinto! _Only you can defeat it_!" Piko yells in aid.

Not even when Oliver's HP/MP status gauges both became zero did the transformed Rinto let go of him or make him drop on the ground.

Oliver gasps and bleeds profusely as he feels his life fleeting.

"Rinto! I believe in you! I know you wouldn't do anything that you will regret! You can do it! FIGHT THE SCOURGE'S CURSE AND DEFEAT IT!" Olivia calls out strongly.

 _Then to everyone's shock, Olivia's body transforms into a blinding golden beam of illumination and it quickly drifts alongside Abyss Lusus Naturae Rinto._

It assists him and combats the strange ominous force veiling and taking a hold of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Abyss Lusus Naturae Rinto screams fearsomely as an eerie shadow emerges from his entirety, finally loosening his death-grip and unhanding Oliver.

Len didn't let another moment waste, he orders the realm to apprehend the strange ominous force and imprison it in Winterdomain's holding chambers, commanding the realm never to release it.

Soon afterwards, everyone see a bright golden beam of light rapidly ascend out of Rinto's body as he transforms back to normal.

The golden beam of light shoots way up into the skies of Winterdomain. Then soon, they watch it gradually descend back towards them and into Len's arms as he extends both limbs before it.

The light gradually dissipates and then Olivia's body returns back to normal. She now lies unconscious in his arms.

Quickly, Piko tries to grab her from him but Len dodges as he anticipated his actions. Len holds her securely, not wanting someone to take her away from him.

Rinto returns back to his senses and looks at his blood drenched hands with the shreds of OL Squad's flag that Oliver has concealed and disguised as a scarf.

"I'm so sorry Miku... It seems like it is I who actually made you weep." He utters most regretfully, falling to his knees in woe. Neru and Prince embrace him as he noiselessly weeps in their arms.

Miku enclasps Oliver gently and discreetly lets her tears drip into his mouth. James enclasps him from behind concealing his mother's task.

Soon, they feel his hands hold the both of them. Relieved, both Miku and James' eyes drip tears of joy.

Smiling weakly, Oliver pulls Miku closer and kisses her ardently.

* * *

Later...

"I can't believe you floated into Len's arms and not mine! How could you!" Piko pouts, darting her a very jealous look.

"I have no idea how or why that happened, Piko. I don't exactly know what I am doing or going through whilst I was transformed into a being of luminescence." Olivia says apologetically.

"And not only that! You only wake up when he kissed you! Athrylith and I were practically screaming at you for you to snap out of it!" Piko says, even more jealous of the occurrence.

"I really have no idea why that is either. I asked him and all he said it's because my MP was completely depleted and bizarrely not regenerating so he restored it to maximum through his kiss. He even added that I would have probably stayed out cold if he didn't cure me and make it resume back to normal." Olivia explicates awkwardly.

Piko grimaces and then darts a furious glare at Len for Olivia has also told him about the much earlier occurrence between the two of them.

Len sees him scowling but ignores him. Then Piko notices him smile to Olivia. Before Olivia innocently returns him the infectious smile, Piko tackles and smooches her numerously.

Athrylith and Snakey can only look at them awkwardly without saying a word whilst Joyance sits beside them who is focusing on his father. Len notices him staring so then he grins at him.

Joyance acts snobbish towards his father but is unable to prevent himself from grinning too for it is highly contagious.

"But don't you find something a bit strange though, Olivia, Omiku?" Nero inquires since he was listening with the others.

"What do you mean, Nero?" Olivia asks as she squirms from beneath Piko.

"Hmm… what exactly, Nero?" Oliver mutters as he cuddles the girl who saved him. Looking at her smile has made him much more complacent. Miku kisses him on the cheek gently and smiles attractively.

After returning it, he thinks things over and he sees Nero glancing at the newest addition to their group's members, the ones with the glistering stars on their foreheads.

"Is it the SP children? And why they're still remaining in full-size despite the fact that Olivia and I have become decommissioned?" Oliver guesses the plausible concern.

"Yes. It should have been only Athrylith and Joyance who would have remained full-sized since both of you were completely drained of your MPs. Or, was I wrong?" Nero queries in curiosity.

"You're right. They should have returned back into spheres since no MP equals cancellation of the skill." Olivia remarks.

"I was wondering about that too. The engaging skill relies on the host's well-being since _what they have become physically_ required our MPs whilst _what they can do depends on the extension of abilities Olivia and I shared_ with them. With us out of the picture, they should have returned into Spherical Progenies." Oliver clarifies.

Olivia blinks curiously as she focuses on her brother's words.

"Maybe it's just really a miracle, brother. Just like how I was able to assist Rinto out of that curse. I really have no idea how I did that for all I recalled was telling him that he can fight it out and will succeed. And then the next thing I knew, I woke up being hugged and kissed by Len." She says.

Piko squeezes her closer to him on being reminded once again of such an infuriating incident.

"What do you think, Len?" Nero queries.

"I'm not an Abysslan who needs to balance their skills and MPs so I really don't know. But one thing's for sure, your mystic abilities doesn't rely on MPs alone, Olivia, Oliver. You probably have so much more within you that you are not aware of." Len replies, telling them his observation.

Then in a fraction of a second, he disappears and then reappears a short distance away with Olivia in his arms.

He used the skill that he learned from his cousin as Abyss Lusus Naturae Rinto through observation.

"Grr! Stop it!" Piko yells furiously as he dashes towards them.

Quickly, Len inclines and smooches Olivia on the lips passionately for his joy of the incident's conclusion.

Afterwards, "Len, I gratefully appreciate what you have done to help revive me, although I believe we should still be just friends." Olivia says ineptly and quite timidly.

Len smiles and hugs her affectionately anyway despite her response because he believes she feels more for him than just that.

"Yeah, Len! Didn't you and 'Ollie' lost this EEWG? So do your part of the bargain and leave her alone! MINE!" Piko says, snatching her away.

"What did you call me!? You take that back you, grubby blader!" Oliver fulminates, rising from the couch. Miku grips his hand to keep him from moving any further.

Intervening, "Actually Piko, I have decided that this EEWG's results are unacceptable because of that meddling presence. Therefore, there is no squad who wins or loses in this skirmish." Rinto announces.

"Aww, no fair! So all that trouble for nothing?" Piko argues as he wipes Olivia's lips clean with a moist face towel and replaces the smooch it has obtained.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind if we have another EEWG next time. That was quite a fun and thrilling experience." Mikuo remarks with a couple of cuddling beauties beside him.

"Only that this time, we want in!" Rin suggests excitedly.

"She's right. We'll join in the fun too next time." Lenka supports Rin's idea.

"Of course. I'm in too. And I know which squad I'll join in, the one without Rin in it. Hohoho! How I'll target you good for picking on me!" Neru says laughing.

"Of course. If our mothers are joining then we'll join too!" Prince, Veilchenblau and Winner chorus in excitement.

Oliver looks at his sister then at all of their friends supporting her.

This may be a perfect opportunity to finally convince her to train her hidden immense abilities.

Sensing his message, "And I won't be afraid to face our enemies, brother. So teach me everything you know. Please train me to become a great warrior so that there will finally be freedom in Abyss Realm." Olivia replies and smiles back as she turns to him.

"And I will always be here to support you Olivia. I will never let anyone hurt you." Piko promises lovingly whilst holding her hand tightly.

"And I'll fight for you with all of my abilities, Olivia. I will forever assist you in your duties so that you may finally have the freedom you wish." Len pledges boldly, holding Olivia's other hand and then he squeezes it warmly.

"Because I love you Olivia!" Piko and Len say at the same time. They both scowl at each other for the chorused reply.

Timidly replying, "Thank you, I love you too." Olivia replies whilst blushing.

"Of course, I am also here to support you both, mother and father. I am really grateful to you for raising me with utmost tender loving care. Because of it, I excelled to become strong and happy. My parents, thank you and I love you!" Athrylith declares eloquently whilst Snakey glints brilliantly in accord.

Olivia smiles adorably, saying, "Thank you and I love you too, Athrylith my wonderful son." Then she embraces him happily.

"I wanted to become stronger so count me in. I will defeat you Athrylith and I swear it." Joyance vows to which Athrylith just beams an awkward grin in response.

"I'm here to support you as well, Olivia. I am forever grateful to you for saving me from that ordeal. And I am more than willing to help all those people who are in need." Rinto declares sincerely.

"Count us in too!" Mikuo and Nero chimes in.

"Like my mother did for your parents, I would also like to fight for you both, Oliver and Olivia. I will make sure that your regal duties will finally be accomplished and fulfilled successfully. And I'm doing this because I love you Oliver and I will do everything in my power to help you." Miku commits bravely. Then she hugs Oliver wholeheartedly.

She feels him draw nearer to whisper in her ear and smiles delightfully at his message. "I love you too and with all my heart." He says, smirks and blushes charmingly.

"Of course count me in on helping you, father, mother. I love you!" James says with a smile. Then he joins his parents in their embrace.

"Let's all fight for both Oliver and Olivia homeland's freedom and happiness!" Rinto announces.

"YEAH! ! !"  
All of them agree, cheering.

Naturally smirking, "I guess what the Three Faithful Houses predicted about you may happen after all, sister." Oliver says with a good feeling.

"Brother, do you mean…" Olivia queries happily and then smiles. The two boys holding her hands grin at her in return when she looks at them.

"That you shall someday rescue our realm with an army that will finally defeat the scourge. Of course, we will all be there with you to make sure that will happen." Oliver smiles at the happy thought as he enfolds both the two precious people to him.

Then he turns to his beloved and kisses her passionately in his overwhelming joy.

* * *

END OF ARC 4

* * *

Author's Notes

* * *

Word / Phrases terminologies

 **HP** means **h** ealth **p** ercentage (tells a person's health condition and willpower); 'Life'

MP

means **m** ystical **p** otency/ **p** ercentage (tells a person state of supernatural ability); 'Soul'

 **VRE** means **v** igor **r** estoration **e** dibles (restores a moderate to great amount of HP and minimal MP) It looks like a luminous light blue cookie and it tastes absolutely detectable. It is cold but it doesn't give the consumer any ailments from eating chilled treats. It can heal minor cuts, wounds, injuries and illnesses.

 **HSS** or **h** eal **s** pectrum **s** pheres (These are similar to Len's vigor-restoration edibles/ VREs, only that they are healing items materialized by Piko. VREs tastes like exceptionally luscious frozen cookie dough whilst HSSs are comparable to chewy candy coated chocolate. VREs are as big as regular size meat buns to as small as cookies whilst HSS are bite-size or candy-size small.)

 **EEWG** simply means, **E** ntity **E** nhanced **W** ar **G** ames.

* * *

About my fiction, I believe it is: 'Vocaloid Inspired'

 _Mainly just the characters_

My story doesn't really have anything to do with any of their songs.

I write this story with them in it because I love them (the specific characters _of my own depiction_ ). I don't really like how others describe or portray them. It shows that the world they are living into and moving around in, their personalities and everything even the character likeness themselves are from my own original imaginative work for they were assigned with their own identities by my own imaginative depiction.

 **So essentially this is an original fiction, I'm just using characters _inspired_ from the generated characters of the 'electronic voice systems' or as they are called 'vocaloids'.**

* * *

Disclaimer: As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. We own our masterpieces but we, the artists, creators and writers, are not consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. **However, if inspired, then the entire composition is therefore rendered as the writer's.** Piko Resonance of Musician, Olivia Cody-Treble-Devin Abyss, Len Kagamine, Miku Hatsune, Mikuo Hatsune, Rin Kagamine, Rinto Kagamine, Neru Akita, Nero Akita, Lenka Kagamine, Oliver / Omiku the Angelus Hatsune Abyss and the rest of the vocaloid-named characters are inspired from the generated electronic voice systems based illustrations by Sony, Vocatone and others.

Therefore wholeheartedly, I claim that this entire fictional work is mine. **  
**


End file.
